


The pillowman枕头人

by Tile



Category: The pillowman
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile
Summary: 剧本





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最早是胡开奇先生翻译的，国内排剧用，先向前辈表示感谢与敬意！  
> 更改了胡先生版本中的一些错误，加了一些背景注解，做成了中英对照的形式。  
> 纯属个人喜欢，无意侵犯他人权利，侵删。

THE PILLOWMAN  
枕头人  
BY MARTIN McDONAGH  
作者：马丁.麦克唐纳  
2003首演演员表：  
TUPOLSKI图波斯基—— Jim Broadbent  
KATURIAN卡图兰——David Tennant  
ARIEL埃瑞尔——Nigel Lindsay  
MICHAL迈克尔——Adam Godley  
MOTHER——Victoria Pembroke  
FATHER ——Mike Sherman  
TUPOLSKI ——Jeff Goldblum  
KATURIAN ——Billy Crudup  
MICHAL ——Michael Stuhlbarg  
MOTHER ——Virginia Louise Smith  
BOY ——Jesse Shane Bronstein  
GIRL ——Madeleine Martin  
MAN ——Rick Holmes  
ARIEL ——Jeljko Ivanek  
FATHER ——Ted Kich  
CHARACTERS:  
人物：  
TUPOLSKI图波斯基  
KATURIAN卡图兰  
ARIEL埃瑞尔  
MICHAL迈克尔  
MOTHER母亲  
FATHER父亲  
BOY男孩  
GIRL女孩  
ACT ONE  
第一幕  
Scene 1  
第一场  
Police interrogation room. Katurian sitting at table, centreblindfolded. Tupolski and Ariel enter and sit opposite him.Tupolski with a box file containing a large sheaf of papers.  
警局审讯室。卡图兰蒙着眼坐在桌前，图波斯基和埃瑞尔进来坐到他对面。图波斯基抱着一箱档案。  
TUPOLSKI. Mister Katurian, this is Detective Ariel, I'm Detective Tupolski ... Who left that on you?  
图波斯基：卡图兰先生，这是埃瑞尔警官，我是警官图波斯基…谁给你戴上那玩意儿的？  
KATURIAN. What? (Tupolski takes the blindfold o f f . )  
卡图兰：什么？（图波斯基摘下卡图兰的蒙眼布。）  
TUPOLSKI. Who left this on you?  
图波斯基：谁给你戴的？  
KATURIAN. Um, the man.  
卡图兰：嗯...那个男的。  
TUPOLSKI. Why didn't you take it off? It just looks stupid.  
图波斯基：你为什么不拿掉？看上去很蠢。  
KATURIAN. I didn't think I was supposed to.  
卡图兰：我怕你们不让。  
TUPOLSKI. It just looks stupid.  
图波斯基：只是看上去很蠢。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Yes.  
卡图兰：（停顿）是有点。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Like I was saying, this is Detective Ariel and I'm Detective Tupolski.  
图波斯基：（停顿）我刚才说过了，这是埃瑞尔警官，我是警官图波斯基。  
KATURIAN. Well, the main thing I want to say is, I have complete respect for you and for what you do and I'm glad to help you in any way I can. I have complete respect.  
卡图兰：其实...我想说我完全尊重你们及你们的工作，我也乐意尽我所能配合你们。我绝对尊重你们。  
TUPOLSKI. Well, that's good to hear.  
图波斯基：嗯，态度还不错。  
KATURIAN. I'm not like some of these ... you know?  
卡图兰：我不像那些……你知道的？  
TUPOLSKI. Some of these what? I don't know?  
图波斯基：那些什么？我不知道的？  
KATURIAN. Some of these types of people who have no respect for the police. I have never been in trouble with the police in my life. In my life. And I ...  
卡图兰：那些对警察不尊重的人。我从没给警察惹过麻烦，从来没有。而且我……  
ARIEL. Never been in trouble until now, you mean.  
埃瑞尔：你的意思是，“在这之前”从来没有。  
KATURIAN. Hah?  
卡图兰：啊？  
ARIEL. Repeating myself... You have never been in trouble with the police until now. You mean.  
埃瑞尔：我再重复一遍...你的意思是"在这之前"你从没给警察找过麻烦。  
KATURIAN. I'm in trouble with the police now?  
卡图兰：我现在给警察找麻烦了吗？  
ARIEL. What else are you doing here?  
埃瑞尔：要不然你怎么会在这里？  
KATURIAN. I'm helping you with your enquiries, I thought.  
卡图兰：我以为我是在配合你们的调查。  
ARIEL. So we're friends of yours, like we've took you here like this is a social visit like we're friends of yours?  
埃瑞尔：所以我们是你的朋友，我们带你来这儿就像是一次社交，就像我们是你朋友那样？  
KATURIAN. You're not friends of mine, no ...  
卡图兰：你们不是我朋友，不…  
ARIEL. You have had your rights read. You've been took out of your home. You've had a fucking blindfold on. Do you think we do this to our good fucking friends?  
埃瑞尔：给你宣读了你的权利，把你从你家里弄来，蒙上这条该死的布，你觉得我们会对我们该死的好朋友干出这种事？  
KATURIAN. We're not friends, no. But by the same token, I hope we're not enemies.  
卡图兰：我们不是朋友，不是。但我同样希望我们不是敌人。  
ARIEL. (Pause.) I am going to hit you so hard in the fucking head.  
埃瑞尔：（停顿）我真想揍扁你的头。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Hah?  
卡图兰：（停顿）啊？  
ARIEL. Am I mumbling?? Tupolski, am I mumbling?  
埃瑞尔：我口齿不清吗？图波斯基，我口齿不清吗？  
TUPOLSKI. No, you're not mumbling. You're quite clear.  
图波斯基：不，你没口齿不清，说的很清楚。  
ARIEL. I didn't think I was mumbling.  
埃瑞尔：我也觉得我没口齿不清。  
KATURIAN. You don't ... I will answer everything you want me to. You don't have to ...  
卡图兰：你没有...我会回答你问的一切问题的，你没必要…  
ARIEL. "You will answer everything we want you to." There was never a question, "You will answer everything we want you to.”There was a question, "How much are you going to make us fuck you up in the meantime?" was what the question was.  
埃瑞尔："你会回答我们问的一切问题。"压根就没有问题。“你会回答我们问的一切问题。”那就回答这个问题——"这会儿你想逼着我们怎么样收拾你？"。  
KATURIAN. I am going to try not to make you fuck me up at all because the reason is I will answer everything.  
卡图兰：我只是想尽力让你们没必要收拾我，因为我会配合回答一切问题。  
TUPOLSKI. Well, that's a start, isn't it? (Eyeing Katurian, Ariel idles to a side wall, smokes a cigarette.) Why do you suspect we have brought you here? You must suspect some reason.  
图波斯基：嗯，这就是开头了，对吗？（盯着卡图兰，埃瑞尔踱到墙边点了根烟。）你为什么怀疑我们抓你的理由？你一定有怀疑的原因。  
ARIEL. Look, why don't we just start torturing him and cut out all this shit?  
埃瑞尔：欸，为什么不直接拷打他然后跳过这些废话？  
KATURIAN. What...?  
卡图兰：什么...？  
TUPOLSKI. Who's the Number One on this case, Ariel, me or you? (Pause.) Thank you. Don't listen to him. Anyway, so why do you suspect we have brought you here?  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔，这案子谁说了算，我还是你？（停顿）谢谢。别听他的。不管怎么说，你有想过我们为何抓你吗？  
KATURIAN. I've been racking my brains, but I can't think.  
卡图兰：我绞尽脑汁也想不出。  
TUPOLSKI. You've been racking your brains but you can't think?  
图波斯基：你绞尽脑汁也想不出。  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：想不起来。  
TUPOLSKI. Well, yes or no?  
图波斯基：唔，真没想到？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：我知道了。  
TUPOLSKI. Huh?  
图波斯基：噢？  
KATURIAN. Because I've never done anything. I've never dONE any anti-police thing, I've never done any anti-state thing ...  
卡图兰：因为我什么都没做，我从没做过任何反警察的事，我也从没做过反国家的事...  
TUPOLSKI. You've been racking your brains but you can't think of a single reason we might have brought you here?  
图波斯基：你绞尽脑汁也想不出任何一条迫使我们抓你的理由？  
KATURIAN. I can think of a reason, or, not a reason but a thing I assume there must be a linkage, although I can't sec how there can be a linkage.  
卡图兰：我能找到一条理由，其实，算不上是理由，只是一件我认为与此相关的事，虽然我不明白这之间怎么会有关联。  
TUPOLSKI. The linkage of what? Of what to what? Or, of what to what?  
图波斯基：什么的关联？什么同什么或者什么跟什么的关联？  
KATURIAN. What? Just, only the thing of how you took my stories away too when you took me, and that you have them there, is the only thing.  
卡图兰：什么？就是你们抓我时带来的我的小说，而且你还把它们放在这里，只有这件事可能有关联。  
TUPOLSKI. And that I have them where? Have you been reading the papers I've got in front of me?  
图波斯基：而且我把它们放在哪儿？你是不是一直在读我面前这份报纸？  
KATURIAN. I haven't been reading...  
卡图兰：我没读…  
TUPOLSKI. Papers which, for all you know, may have been some immensely classified, very very secret thing.  
图波斯基：也许就你所知道的而言，这可能属于类别极高，非常非常秘密的事情。  
KATURIAN. My eyes caught the titles, just glancing.  
卡图兰：我瞥到了标题，只是瞥了眼。  
TUPOLSKI. Oh, like your peripheral vision?  
图波斯基：哦，从你那儿的视角斜视过来？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
TUPOLSKI. But, hang on, for it to be your peripheral visionyou'd have to be turned around this way ... (Tupolski turns sideways on, glancing down at papers.) See, like this way. Like sidewards, like this way ...  
图波斯基：可是，等会儿，如果从你的视角，你得转过身来这样（图波斯基侧过身来，眼向下瞥向报纸）看，就像这样。从旁边，像这样……  
KATURIAN. I meant...  
卡图兰：我的意思是……  
TUPOLSKI. See? Like this way. Like sidewards.  
图波斯基：看到吗？像这样，从侧向。  
KATURIAN. I meant my peripheral vision at the bottom of my eyes.  
卡图兰：我是说用我“眼睛底部的余光”。  
TUPOLSKI. Ohh, the peripheral vision at the bottom of your eyes.  
图波斯基：哦，用你“眼睛底部的余光”。  
KATURIAN. I don't know if there's a word for that.  
卡图兰：我都不知道有没有这个词。  
TUPOLSKI. There isn't. (Pause.) Why would there be a linkageyour stories, you being taken here? It isn't a crime, you write a story.  
图波斯基：没有这词。（停顿）你的小说和你被抓为什么会关联？写小说并不犯罪。  
KATURIAN. That's what I thought.  
卡图兰：我就是这么想的。  
TUPOLSKI. Given certain restrictions ...  
图波斯基：所有法规都没这么说...  
KATURIAN. Of course.  
卡图兰：当然。  
TUPOLSKI. The security of the state, the security of the general whatever-you-call-it. I wouldn't even call them restrictions.  
图波斯基：国家安全、社会安全随便你怎么称呼它。我们甚至不能把它称为法规。  
KATURIAN. I wouldn't call them restrictions.  
卡图兰：我不会把它称为法规。  
TUPOLSKI. I would call them guidelines.  
图波斯基：我会称其为准则。  
KATURIAN. Guidelines, yes.  
卡图兰：对，准则。  
TUPOLSKI. Given certain guidelines, the security of the whateverit isn't a crime, you write a story.  
图波斯基：没有准则这么说过，不管按哪种安全准则，你写小说都不是犯罪。  
KATURIAN. That's what I thought. That's the whole thing.  
卡图兰：我也是这么想的。整个事情就是这样。  
TUPOLSKI. What's the whole thing?  
图波斯基：整个事情就是这样？  
KATURIAN. I mean, I agree. You read these things, these "stories,”supposedly, "The police are all this," "The government is all this." All these political... what would you call 'em? "The government should be doing this." Please. Fuck off. You know what I say? I say if you've got a political axe to grind, if you've got a political what-do-ya-call-it, go write a fucking essay, I will know where I stand. I say keep your left-wing this, keep your right-wing that and tell me a fucking story! You know? A great man once said, "The first duty of a storyteller is to tell a story," and I believe in that wholeheartedly, "The first duty of a storyteller is to tell a story." Or was it "The only duty of a storyteller is to tell a story"? Yeah, it might have been "The only duty of a storyteller is to tell a story." I can't remember, but anyway, that's what I do, I tell stories. No axe to grind, no anything to grind. No social anything whatsoever. And that's why, I can't see, if that's why you've brought me in here, I can't see what the reason would be, unless something political came in by accident, or something that seemed political came in, in which case show me where it is. Show me where the bastard is. I'll take it straight out. Fucking burn it. You know? (Pause. Tupolski stares straight at him.) You know what I mean?  
卡图兰：我是说我同意。你读这些东西，这些所谓的"小说"，什么"警察是这样的"，"政府是这样的"，所有这些关于政治的……你怎么说他们呢？"政府应该这样做。"好了，滚吧。你知道我怎么说？我说你要是有政治的企图，你要是有什么政治用意，那就去写文章，我会知道我是什么立场。我说我不管你左倾还是右倾，你先给我讲个故事！你明白吗？一个伟人曾说过，讲故事者的首要责任就是讲一个故事。对此，我深信不疑。讲故事者的首要责任就是讲一个故事。对，也许应该是：讲故事者的唯一责任就是讲一个故事？我记不清了，但不管怎样，这就是我的准则，我只讲故事。没有企图，没有什么用意，没有任何社会目的。这就是为什么我不明白你们抓我的原因。如果你们是为这事，除非有偶然涉及到政治的内容，或者有涉及到貌似政治的内容，如果那样，就告诉我它在哪一页，指出是哪段哪句。我一定把那稿子抽出来，一把火烧掉，你明白吗？（停顿。图波斯基直直地盯视着他）你明白我的意思吗？  
TUPOLSKI. I have to fill this form out now. It's a form in case anything bad happens to you in custody. (Pause.) We've got a mistake here with your name, I think. Your surname is Katurian, yes?  
图波斯基：我现在得填好这张表格，以防你在拘捕期间发生不测。（停顿）我想，我们这里弄错了你的姓名。你姓卡图兰，对吧？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：对。  
TUPOLSKI. Sec, we've got your first name as Katurian.  
图波斯基：瞧，我们把你的名写成了卡图兰。  
KATURIAN. My first name is Katurian.  
卡图兰：我的名就是卡图兰。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Your first name is Katurian?  
图波斯基：（停顿）你的名是卡图兰？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
TUPOLSKI. And your second name is Katurian?  
图波斯基：你的姓也是卡图兰？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
TUPOLSKI. Your name is Katurian Katurian?  
图波斯基：你叫卡图兰?卡图兰？  
KATURIAN. My parents were funny people.  
卡图兰：我的父母挺滑稽的。  
TUPOLSKI. Hm. Middle initial?  
图波斯基：嗯。那中间名的缩写呢？  
KATURIAN. K. (Tupolski looks at him. Katurian nods, shrugs.)  
卡图兰：K。（图波斯基看着他。卡图兰点头，耸了耸肩）  
TUPOLSKI. Your name is Katurian Katurian Katurian?  
图波斯基：你的全名叫卡图兰?卡图兰?卡图兰？  
KATURIAN. Like I said, my parents were funny people.  
卡图兰：我说过，我父母挺滑稽的。  
TUPOLSKI. Mm. For "funny" I guess read "stupid fucking idiots.”  
图波斯基：嗯，我猜“滑稽”应该翻译成“该死的白痴”。  
KATURIAN. I'm not disagreeing.  
卡图兰：我不反对。  
TUPOLSKI. Your address is Kamenice 4443?  
图波斯基：你的住址是卡梅耐斯街4443号？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
TUPOLSKI. Which you share with...?  
图波斯基：和你同住的？  
KATURIAN. My brother. Michal.  
卡图兰：我哥哥，迈克尔。  
TUPOLSKI. Ah, Michal. At least it's not fucking "Katurian"!  
图波斯基：啊，迈克尔。至少不再他妈的叫什么“卡图兰”！  
ARIEL. He's backward, your brother, yeah?  
埃瑞尔：你哥哥他是个弱智，对吗？  
KATURIAN. He's not backward, no. He's slow to get things sometimes.  
卡图兰：他不是弱智，不是。他有时候接受东西很慢。  
ARIEL. He's slow to get things. Okay.  
埃瑞尔：他接受东西很慢。好的。  
TUPOLSKI. Next of kin?  
图波斯基：亲属？  
KATURIAN. Michal. My next of kin?  
卡图兰：迈克尔。为什么要问我的亲属？  
TUPOLSKI. Just formalities, Katurian. You know what I mean?(Pause.) Place of work.  
图波斯基：手续而已，卡图兰。你明白我的意思吗？（停顿）工作地点。  
KATURIAN. The Kamenice abattoir.  
卡图兰：卡梅耐斯屠宰场。  
ARIEL. This writer.  
埃瑞尔：可你是作家。  
KATURIAN. It's not so bad.  
卡图兰：那里没那么糟糕。  
TUPOLSKI. You like your work there?  
图波斯基：你喜欢那份工作吗？  
KATURIAN. No, but it's not so bad.  
卡图兰：不喜欢，但也没那么糟糕。  
ARIEL. Cutting up animals.  
埃瑞尔：宰杀牲畜。  
KATURIAN. I don't cut stuff. I just clear stuff.  
卡图兰：我不宰杀，我只清洗。  
ARIEL. Oh, you don't cut stuff. You just clear stuff.  
埃瑞尔：哦，你不宰杀，你只清洗。  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
ARIEL. I see.  
埃瑞尔：我明白。  
KATURIAN. I just clear it.  
卡图兰：我只清洗。  
ARIEL. You just clear it. You don't cut it.  
埃瑞尔：你只清洗。你不宰杀。  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
ARIEL. I see. (Pause. Tupolski puts his pen down, then tears the form he has been filling in in two.)  
埃瑞尔：我明白。（停顿。图波斯基放下笔，将填好的表格撕成两半。）  
TUPOLSKI. That wasn't a form in case anything bad happens to you in custody. I was just mucking around.  
图波斯基：这其实并不是以备你拘留期间发生不测的表格。我就是随便问问。  
KATURIAN. What was it?  
卡图兰：那它是什么？  
TUPOLSKI. It was a piece of paper I was about to tear in two.(Tupolski flips through the sheaf of stories till he finds the one he is looking for.) Here we are, "The Little Apple Men.”  
图波斯基：就是一张撕成两半的纸。（图波斯基逐页翻着小说稿直到他发现他要找的那篇。）找到了，《小苹果人》。  
KATURIAN. What about it? (Ariel idles hack to table, sits, stubs cigarette out, as Tupolski familiarises himself with the story.) It's not one of my best. (Pause.) It's pretty good, though.  
卡图兰：它怎么啦？（埃瑞尔踱回桌前坐下，扔掉烟蒂，图波斯基在浏览那篇小说。）它不是我写得最好的作品。（停顿）不过，也蛮好的。  
TUPOLSKI. This is a story, it starts off, there is a little girl, and her father treats her badly ...  
图波斯基：这是一个故事，故事的开头是，有一个小女孩，父亲待他很坏……  
KATURIAN. He slaps her around and that. He's a ...  
卡图兰：他经常虐待她。他是个……  
TUPOLSKI. You seem to have a lot of st... He's a what?  
图波斯基：你跟吃了很多屎一...他是个什么？  
KATURIAN. What?  
卡图兰：什么？  
TUPOLSKI. The father.  
图波斯基：那个父亲。  
ARIEL. "He's a ... something, you said.  
埃瑞尔：你刚才说“他是个……”什么来着？  
TUPOLSKI. He represents something, does he?  
图波斯基：他象征了什么，对吗？  
KATURIAN. He represents a bad father. He is a bad father. How do you mean, "represents"?  
卡图兰：他代表了一个坏父亲。他是个坏父亲。你说“象征”是什么意思？  
TUPOLSKI. He is a bad father.  
图波斯基：他是个坏父亲。  
KATURIAN. Yes. He slaps the little girl around.  
卡图兰：他经常虐待小女孩。  
TUPOLSKI. This is why he is a bad father.  
图波斯基：所以他是个坏父亲。  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
TUPOLSKI. What else does he do to the little girl, "he is a bad father"?  
图波斯基：他对小女孩还干了什么，说明“他是个坏父亲”？  
KATURIAN. All the story says, I think, is the father treats the little girl badly. You can draw your own conclusions.  
卡图兰：我想，故事从头到尾说的就是那父亲怎样虐待小女孩。你们可以做出你们自己的结论。  
ARIEL. Oh, we can draw our own conclusions, now, can we?  
埃瑞尔：噢，现在，我们可以作出我们的结论，对吗？  
KATURIAN. Hah?  
卡图兰：是吗？  
ARIEL. You're telling us we can draw our own conclusions noware you?!  
埃瑞尔：你在告诉我们现在我们可以作出我们自己的结论，对不对？！  
KATURIAN. No! Yes!  
卡图兰：不是！对！  
ARIEL. We know we can draw our own fucking conclusions!  
埃瑞尔：我们知道我们可以作出我们自己的结论！  
KATURIAN. I know.  
卡图兰：我知道。  
ARIEL. Hah?  
埃瑞尔：对吗？  
KATURIAN. I know.  
卡图兰：我知道。  
ARIEL. Fucking ... hah?! (Ariel gets up and paces.)  
埃瑞尔：该死的…对吗？！（埃瑞尔站起身来踱步）  
TUPOLSKI. Ariel's getting a bit aggrieved because "We can draw our own conclusions" is, sort of, our job. (Pause.) And the first conclusion we are drawing is exactly how many stories have you got "a little girl is treated badly," or "a little boy is treated badly"?  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔有点愤愤不平，因为我们是不是可以作出我们自己的结论是我们自己的事。（停顿）我们要作出的第一个结论是你到底有多少篇故事是关于“一个小女孩被虐待”或者“一个小男孩被虐待”的？  
KATURIAN. A few. A few.  
卡图兰：有几部，只有几部。  
ARIEL. "A few." I'll say a fucking few. The first fucking twenty we picked up was "a little girl is fucked over in this way, or a little boy is fucked over in this way"...!  
埃瑞尔：“有几部。”我说他妈的有的好几部。我们开头查到的这该死的二十部全都是“一个小女孩被这样虐待”，或者“一个小男孩被那样虐待”…！  
KATURIAN. But that isn't saying anything, I'm not trying to say anything ...  
卡图兰：但并没有表达任何东西，我没打算表达任何东西。  
ARIEL. You're not what?  
埃瑞尔：你没打算什么？  
KATURIAN. What?  
卡图兰：什么？  
ARIEL. Not what?  
埃瑞尔：你没打算什么？  
KATURIAN. What, are you trying to say that I'm trying to say that the children represent something?  
卡图兰：什么，你是说我想说孩子代表了什么来着？  
ARIEL. "I am trying to say"...?  
埃瑞尔：我想说？  
KATURIAN. That the children represent The People, or something?  
卡图兰：你想说孩子代表了人民，或者别的什么？  
ARIEL. (Approaching.) "I am trying to say." He's putting words into my fucking mouth now, "I am trying to say," let alone draw our own fucking conclusions ...  
埃瑞尔：（扑向卡图兰）“我想说”，他现在把话塞到我嘴里。“我想说”，还他妈的让我们自己作结论！  
KATURIAN. No...!  
卡图兰：不…！  
ARIEL. We can't even speak now, this fucking man says! Put your fucking hands down...! (Ariel pulls Katurian off his chair by the hairkneels across him and gouges into his face. Tupolski looks at this, sighs.)  
埃瑞尔：现在我们连话都不能说了，这个混蛋！放下你的手！（埃瑞尔狠狠地抓着卡图兰的头发，将他从椅子上猛地拖起摔在地上；他骑在卡图兰身上狠抠他的脸。图波斯基看着，叹了口气。）  
TUPOLSKI. Any time you're ready, Ariel? (Ariel stops, breathing heavily, goes back to his seat. To Katurian:) Retake your seat, please. (In pain, Katurian does so.) Oh, I almost forgot to mention ... I'm the good cop, he's the bad cop. (Pause.) So, back to literature. The father, as we have established, treats the little girl badly, and one day the girl gets some apples and carves some little men out of these apples, all little fingers, little eyes, little toes, and she gives them to her father but she says to him they're not to be eaten, they're to be kept as a memento of when his only little daughter was young, and naturally the pig of a father swallows a bunch of these applemen whole, just to spire her, and they have razor blades in them, and he dies in agony.  
图波斯基：你好了吗，埃瑞尔？（埃瑞尔停下手来，喘着粗气，坐了回去。图波斯基转过脸来对着卡图兰）请坐回你的位子。（卡图兰忍着痛苦照做。）噢，我几乎忘了提起，我是个好警察，他是个坏警察。（停顿）好，继续谈文学。那个父亲，我们已讨论过了，虐待小女孩。一天小女孩用刀把几个苹果刻成几个小苹果人。他们有小手指、小眼睛和小脚趾。她把苹果人给了他父亲，还告诉他苹果人不能吃，希望他保存好他唯一的小女儿童年时给他的纪念品。而这个猪一样的父亲，出于恶意，把几个苹果人都吞了下去，苹果人的肚子里嵌着锋利的剃刀片，那父亲痛苦地死去。  
KATURIAN. And that's kind of like the end of the story, that should be like the end of the story, the father gets his comeuppance.But then it goes on.  
卡图兰：这种故事结局，应该就是这个故事的结局，父亲遭到了应得的报应和惩罚。可故事还在继续。  
TUPOLSKI. But then it goes on. The girl wakes up that night. A number of applemen are walking up her chest. They hold her mouth open. They say to her ...  
图波斯基：可故事还在继续。女孩在夜里醒了过来，几个苹果人走到她胸口上，它们把她的嘴掰开，对她说……  
KATURIAN. (Slight voice.) "You killed our little brothers . . . “  
卡图兰：（轻声地）“你杀了我们的几个小兄弟……”  
TUPOLSKI. "You killed our little brothers." They climb down her throat. She chokes to death on her own blood. The end.  
图波斯基：“你杀了我们几个小兄弟。”它们钻进她的喉咙。于是女孩被自己的鲜血呛死。故事结束。  
KATURIAN. It's a bit of a twist. You think it's a dream sequence.It isn't. (Pause.) What? I said it wasn't my best one.  
卡图兰：这故事有一点出人意料的转折。你们以为它有理想的结局。可它不是。（停顿）怎么了？我说过它不是我最好的作品。  
ARIEL. You hang out round the Jew quarter, Katurian?  
埃瑞尔：你常去犹太区转悠吗，卡图兰？  
KATURIAN. The Jew quarter? No. Now and then I pass through there. I collect my brother the Lamenec district, his school. It's not the Jewish quarter. You go through the Jewish quarter.  
卡图兰：犹太区？不。我有时经过那儿，我去拉蒙尼克区我哥哥的学校接他。那不是犹太区，但是路上得穿过犹太区。  
ARIEL. You collect your brother, he's older than you, he still goes to school?  
埃瑞尔：你接你哥哥，他比你大，他还在上学？  
KATURIAN. It's a special school. It's a learning difficulties. (Pause.)Is this a Jew thing? I don't know any Jews.  
卡图兰：那时一所特殊学校，提供特殊教育。（停顿）这和犹太人有关吗？我不认识任何犹太人。  
ARIEL. You don't know any Jews?  
埃瑞尔：你不认识任何犹太人？  
KATURIAN. I don't have anything against any Jews, but I don't know any Jews.  
卡图兰：我对犹太人没有任何反感，但我不认识任何犹太人。  
ARIEL. But you don't have anything against any Jews?  
埃瑞尔：但你对犹太人没有任何反感？  
KATURIAN. No. Should I have?  
卡图兰：是的。我干吗反感？  
TUPOLSKI. "Should I have?" Good answer. "Should I have?”Kind of lily-livered and subservient on the one hand, yet vaguely sarcastic and provocative on the other. "Should I have?”  
图波斯基：“我干吗反感？”回答得好。“我干吗反感？”一方面显得懦弱屈从，另一方面却含着嘲讽挑衅。“我干吗反感？”  
KATURIAN. I wasn't trying to be provocative.  
卡图兰：我没想要挑衅。  
TUPOLSKI. Were you trying to be subservient?  
图波斯基：那你想要屈从。  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：没有。  
TUPOLSKI. Then you were trying to be provocative. And now Ariel is going to hit you again ...  
图波斯基：那你是想要挑衅。现在埃瑞尔又要收拾你了。  
KATURIAN. Listen, I don't understand what I'm doing here. I don't know what you want me to say. I don't have anything against anybody. Any Jews or you or anybody. I just write stories. That's all I do. That's my life. I stay in and I write stories. That's it. (Ariel stands, moves to the door.)  
卡图兰：听着，我不明白我为什么在这里。我不明白你们想要我说什么。我不反对任何人任何事。不管是犹太人或是你或是任何人。我只是写小说。我只做这一件事。我活着就是为了写小说。仅此而已。（埃瑞尔站了起来，走向门口）  
ARIEL. This reminds me. I'm going to talk to the brother. (Ariel exits, Tupolski smiles.)  
埃瑞尔：这到提醒了我。我去跟哥哥谈。（埃瑞尔下，图波斯基微笑。）  
KATURIAN. (Stunned, scared) My brother's at school.  
卡图兰：（惊呆、恐惧）我哥哥在学校。  
TUPOLSKI. Me and Ariel, we have this funny thing, we always say, "This reminds me" when the thing hasn't really reminded us of the thing we're saving it reminds us of at all. It's really funny.  
图波斯基：我和埃瑞尔，我们有这滑稽的习惯，当一件事并没有真的提醒我们正在说的事，我们总是说“这提醒了我。”这句话正好就提醒了我们俩。这真的很有趣。  
KATURIAN. My brother's at school.  
卡图兰：我哥哥在学校。  
TUPOLSKI. Your brother is one door down.  
图波斯基：你哥就在隔壁。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) But he'll be scared ...  
卡图兰：（停顿）可他会受惊吓……  
TUPOLSKI. You seem a little scared yourself.  
图波斯基：你看起来倒有点受惊。  
KATURIAN. I am a little scared.  
卡图兰：我的确有点害怕  
TUPOLSKI. What are you scared about?  
图波斯基：你害怕什么？  
KATURIAN. I'm scared my brother is all alone in a strange placeand I'm scared your friend is gonna go kick the shit out of him, and I'm scared he's gonna come kick the shit out of me again although if he does it's okay, I mean I'd rather he didn't but if there's something in these stories you don't like then go ahead and take it out on mebut my brother gets frightened easily, and he doesn't understand these things and he's got nothing to do with these stories anyway, I've only ever read them to him, so I just think it's completely unfair you should've brought him down here and I think you should just fucking go and fucking let him out of here right now! Right fucking now!  
卡图兰：我害怕我哥哥独自呆在一个陌生的地方，我害怕你朋友会把他打个半死，我也害怕他过来把我也打个半死，当然，他打我不要紧。我是说如果你们不喜欢这些故事中的某些内容，那你们就对我下手，我哥很容易受惊吓，他不懂这些东西，同这些故事也毫无关系，我只是给他读过这些故事，所以我觉得你们把他抓来完全是不公正的。我觉得你们现在就该过去放他走人！现在就去！  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) I bet you're all adrenaline now, aren't you, all "Ooh just shouted at a policeman," all "Ooh probably shouldn't've but ooh got really angry." Ooh. Calm the fuck down. Alright? Do you think we're animals?  
图波斯基：（停顿）我肯定你现在冲动得发狂了，对吗？所有的“嗬只要对个警察大吼大叫”，所有的“嗬可能不是这样但是嗬勃然大怒。”嗬，你他妈的给我冷静些。明白吗？你以为我们是牲畜么？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：不是。  
TUPOLSKI. Well, we're not animals. We deal, sometimes, with animals. We're not animals. (Pause.) Your brother will be fine. I give you my word. (Tupolski looks at another story from the pile.)"The Tale of the Three Gibbet Crossroads." This does not have your theme, it seems.  
图波斯基：当然，我们不是畜生。我们有时候处理，对付畜生。我们不是畜生。（停顿）你哥不会有事。我向你担保。（图波斯基读着档案中的另一篇故事）“路口三个死囚笼”的故事，这似乎不是你的风格。  
KATURIAN. What theme?  
卡图兰：什么主题？  
TUPOLSKI. Y'know, your theme, "Some poor little kid gets fucked up." Your theme.  
图波斯基：你知道的，你的主题是“某个可怜的孩子被虐待。”这才是你的主题。  
KATURIAN. That isn't a theme. Some of them have come out that way. That isn't a theme.  
卡图兰：这不是主题。有些故事就是这么写的。它不是一个主题。  
TUPOLSKI. Although maybe, in an oblique way, it docs have your theme.  
图波斯基：不管怎样，也许是以隐晦的手法，但你的确有你的主题。  
KATURIAN. I don't have themes. I've written, what, four hundred stories, and maybe ten or twenty have children in?  
卡图兰：我没有主题。我写了大概四百篇故事，可能有十到二十篇牵涉到了儿童？  
TUPOLSKI. Have murdered children in.  
图波斯基：牵涉到谋杀儿童。  
KATURIAN. So, what, this is about stories with murdered children in? Do you think I'm trying to say, "Go out and murder children"?  
卡图兰：即便故事中有杀害儿童的内容又怎样呢？你觉得我在说，“出去谋杀孩子吧”？  
TUPOLSKI. I'm not saying you're trying to say "Go out and murder children." (Pause.) Are you trying to say, "Go out and murder children"?  
图波斯基：我没觉得你再说“出去谋杀孩子吧”。（停顿）你有没有尝试表达，“出去杀害孩子吧”？  
KATURIAN. No! No bloody way! Are you kidding? I'm not trying to say anything at all! That's my whole thing.  
卡图兰：不！没这种鬼事！你跟我开玩笑么？我没准备试着表达什么！这就是我的所有想法。  
TUPOLSKI. I know, I know, your whole thing, the first duty of a storyteller is to ...  
图波斯基：我知道，我知道，你的所有想法，讲故事的人的首要职责就是……  
KATURIAN. Yes...  
卡图兰：正是如此...  
TUPOLSKI. ... Blah blah blah. I know. This "Three Gibbet Crossroads" ...  
图波斯基：…等等等等。我明白。这篇《路口的三个死牢笼》。  
KATURIAN. If there are children in them, it's incidental. If there is politics in them, it's incidental. It's accidental.  
卡图兰：如果故事中有孩子，那是偶然。如果故事中有政治，那也是偶然，那不是蓄意的。  
TUPOLSKI. Except, the thing is, don't interrupt me when I'm talking ...  
图波斯基：不过，有件事，不要在我说话时打断我…  
KATURIAN. No, I'm sorry...  
卡图兰：是，对不起……  
TUPOLSKI. If I ask you something outright, or if I go with my eyes, like, "Go ahead and say something," like with my eyes, then you go ahead and say something, but if I'm in the middle of something ...  
图波斯基：如果我直接问你事，或是我用眼神示意你说话，比如像我现在的眼神表示“继续说点什么吧，”，那么你就可以开口继续说点什么，但如果我说话正说到一半……  
KATURIAN. I know, I'm sorry ...  
卡图兰：我知道，对不起……  
TUPOLSKI. And you're fucking doing it again! Did I ask you something outright?! Did I go with my eyes like, "Go ahead and say something"?!  
图波斯基：你他妈的又来了！我直接问你事了吗？！我用眼神示意你让你说话了吗？！  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：没有。  
TUPOLSKI. No, I didn't, did I? (Pause.) Did I? See, that was an outright question and I did go with my eyes like, "Go ahead and say something.”  
图波斯基：没有，我没有，对吗？（停顿）我说过吗？注意，这是一个直接的问题而且我眼神示意了：“继续说”。  
KATURIAN. I'm sorry. I'm nervous.  
卡图兰：对不起。我有点紧张。  
TUPOLSKI. You have a right to be nervous.  
图波斯基：你有紧张的权利(RIGHT)。  
KATURIAN. I know.  
卡图兰：我知道。  
TUPOLSKI. No, you didn't hear me. I said, "You have a right...to be nervous.”  
图波斯基：不对，你没明白我。我说，”你紧张…是正常(RIGHT)的。”  
KATURIAN. Why?  
卡图兰：为什么？  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) "The Three Gibbet Crossroads." What are you trying to tell us in this story?  
图波斯基：（停顿）《路口的三个死牢笼》。这个故事你想告诉我们什么？  
KATURIAN. I'm not trying to tell you anything. It's supposed to be just a puzzle without a solution.  
卡图兰：我没想告诉你什么。它应该只是一个没有谜底的谜而已。  
TUPOLSKI. And what is the solution?  
图波斯基：那么谜底是什么？  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) There isn't one. It's a puzzle without a solution.  
卡图兰：（停顿）没有谜底。它是一个没有谜底的谜。  
TUPOLSKI. I think there's a solution. But then, I'm really clever.  
图波斯基：我觉得有谜底。不过，那我就太聪明了。  
KATURIAN. Well, I mean, you're right, the idea is you should wonder what the solution is, but the truth is there is no solutionbecause there is nothing worse, is there? Than the two things it says.  
卡图兰：嗯，我想，你说得对，含义就是你得思考谜底是什么，但真相就是没有谜底。因为，这事与故事中说的另两事相比，没有比它更坏的，对吗？  
TUPOLSKI. There is nothing worse?  
图波斯基：没有比它更坏的吗？  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Is there?  
卡图兰：（停顿）有吗？  
TUPOLSKI. (Paraphrases through the story.) A man wakes up in the iron gibbet he's been left to starve to death in. He knows he was guilty of the crime they put him in there for, but he cannot remember what the crime was. Across the crossroads from him are TWO other gibbets; there's a placard outside one that reads "Rapist,” there's a placard outside the second that reads "Murderer." There's a dusty skeleton inside the rapists cage; there's a dying old man inside the murderer's cage. Our man can't read the placard outside his own cage, so he asks the old man to read it for him, to find out what he's done. The old man looks at the placard, looks at our man, then spits in his face in disgust. (Pause.) Some nuns come along. They say prayers over the dead rapist. Uh-huh. They give food and water to the old murderer. Uh-huh. They read our man's crime. The life drains from them and they walk away in tears.(Pause.) A highwayman comes along, ah-hah. He looks over the rapist without much interest. He sees the old murderer, smashes the lock off his cage, sets him free. He comes to our man's cagereads his crime. The highwayman smiles slightly. Our man smiles back, slightly. The highwayman raises his gun and shoots him through the heart. As our man is dying he screams out, "Just tell me what I've done?!" The highwayman rides off without telling him what he's done. The last words that our man ever says are"Will I go to Hell?" And the last sound he ever hears is the highwayman quietly laughing.  
图波斯基：（复述故事）一个将要饿死的汉子在铁笼中醒了过来。他知道他被关在那里是因为他犯的罪，但他想不起他犯了什么罪。在十字路口的对面还有两个铁笼；一个铁笼的告示牌上写着“强奸犯”，另一个铁笼的告示牌上写着“谋杀犯”。在强奸犯的铁笼里蜷着一具灰蒙蒙的白骨骷髅；在谋杀犯的铁笼里蹲着一个奄奄一息的老人。这个汉子看不到自己的铁笼上的告示牌，不知道自己犯了什么罪，就央求对面的老人给他读告示牌。老人瞅了瞅告示牌和这个汉子之后，憎恶地朝他脸上唾了一口。（停顿）几个修女路过，他们为强奸犯祈祷。啊—哈。他们给谋杀犯的老人送上水和食物。啊—哈。可是看了这汉子告示牌上的罪行后，修女们面无血色，流着泪走开了。（停顿）一个强盗骑马路过，阿哈。他毫无兴趣地瞥了强奸犯一眼。当看到杀人犯老头时，他一斧头劈开了铁笼上的锁，把老头放了。他来到这个汉子的铁笼前，读着他的罪状。那强盗微微一笑。汉子也朝他微微一笑。强盗端起枪朝汉子的胸口开了一枪。快要咽气的汉子叫喊着，“你得告诉我我做了什么！”强盗一言不发，策马而去。汉子最后挣扎着问道，“我会下地狱吗？”他临死前听到的是强盗的冷笑声。  
KATURIAN. That's a good story. That's something-esque. What kind of "esque" is it? I can't remember. I don't really go in for that "esque" sort of stuff anyway, but there's nothing wrong with that story. Is there?  
卡图兰：那是一个好故事，是某种风格。是哪种风格呢？我记不起来了。反正我并不真正喜欢那种风格的东西，但这个故事没有任何问题，对吗？  
TUPOLSKI. No, there's nothing wrong with that story. There's nothing in that story you would say the person who wrote this story is a sick fucking scummy cunt. No. All this story is to me, this story is a pointer.  
图波斯基：对，这个故事没有任何问题。这故事中没有任何东西能让你说写这故事的人是个有病的脏东西。没有。对这故事我只有一个感觉，这故事是一个暗示。  
KATURIAN. A pointer?  
卡图兰：一个暗示？  
TUPOLSKI. It is a pointer.  
图波斯基：它是一个暗示。  
KATURIAN. Oh.  
卡图兰：噢。  
TUPOLSKI. It is saying to me, on the surface I am saying thisbut underneath the surface I am saying this other thing.  
图波斯基：我感觉得到，表面上说的是这件事，骨子里说的是另一件事。  
KATURIAN. Oh.  
卡图兰：噢。  
TUPOLSKI. It is a pointer. You understand?  
图波斯基：它是一个暗示。你明白吗？  
KATURIAN. Yes. It is a pointer.  
卡图兰：是的。它是一个暗示。  
TUPOLSKI. It is a pointer. (Pause.) It's your best story, you say?  
图波斯基：他是一个暗示。（停顿）你说它是你最好的故事，是吗？  
KATURIAN. No. It's one of my best stories.  
卡图兰：不是。它是我最好的故事之一。  
TUPOLSKI. Oh, it's one of your best stories. You have so many.  
图波斯基：噢，它是你最好的故事之一。你还有很多。  
KATURIAN. Yes. (Pause.) My best story is "The Town on the River" one. "The Tale of the Town on the River.”  
卡图兰：是的。（停顿）我最好的故事是“河边小城”那个，《河边小城的故事》。  
TUPOLSKI. Your best story is "The Tale of the Town on the River"? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait ... (Tupolski quickly finds the story.) Hang on ... Here we are. Ah-hah. This tells me something, "This is your best story.”  
图波斯基：你最好的故事是《河边小城的故事》？等等，等等，等等，等等……（图波斯基飞快地找到了那篇故事）找到了，在这儿。阿哈！这是你最好的故事，我明白了。  
KATURIAN. Why, what is it, is it a pointer? (Tupolski stares at him.) Um, it's the only one that was published.  
卡图兰：怎么啦，什么意思，它也是一个暗示？（图波斯基盯视着他）嗯，它是我唯一一部发表的作品。  
TUPOLSKI. We know its the only one that was published.  
图波斯基：我们知道它是唯一一部发表的作品。  
KATURIAN. So far.  
卡图兰：迄今为止。  
TUPOLSKI. (Half-laughs. Pause.) The Libertad it was published.  
图波斯基：（似笑非笑、停顿）它发表于《解放》。  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
TUPOLSKI. The Libertad.  
图波斯基：《解放》。  
KATURIAN. I don't read it.  
卡图兰：我不读它。  
TUPOLSKI. You don't read it.  
图波斯基：你不读它。  
KATURIAN. I send the stories around, you know, just in the hopes, to wherever might take them. I don't read all the ...  
卡图兰：我到处投稿，你明白吗？希望有任何刊物发表它们。我不读任何……  
TUPOLSKI. You don't read The Libertad.  
图波斯基：你不读《解放》。  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：我不读。  
TUPOLSKI. It isn't illegal, you read The Libertad.  
图波斯基：就算你读《解放》，也不违法。  
KATURIAN. I know. Nor if you have a story published in it. I know.  
卡图兰：我知道，在《解放》上发表作品也不违法。我知道。  
TUPOLSKI. It has your theme. (Pause.) Did they give you themesThe Libertad? Like, "Write a story about a pony," or, "Write a story about some little kid who gets totally fucked up." Did they do that?  
图波斯基：这篇有你的主题。（停顿）《解放》杂志会给你提供主题吗？比如，“写一篇一头小马的故事”，或者“写一个孩子被虐杀的故事”，他们会这样约稿吗？  
KATURIAN. They just gave a word-count thing. The maximum words.  
卡图兰：他们只给一个文稿的字数。不能超过多少字数。  
TUPOLSKI. It was a theme of your own choosing?  
图波斯基：那你是自己选的主题?  
KATURIAN. It was a theme of my own choosing. (Tupolski hands Katurian the story.)  
卡图兰：是我自己选的主题。（图波斯基将故事递给卡图兰）  
TUPOLSKI. Read it to me.  
图波斯基：读给我听。  
KATURIAN. The whole of it?  
卡图兰：全文？  
TUPOLSKI. The whole of it. Standing. (Katurian stands.)  
图波斯基：全文。站起来。（卡图兰站了起来）  
KATURIAN. This feels like school, somehow.  
卡图兰：这有点儿像是在学校里。  
TUPOLSKI. Mm. Except at school they didn't execute you at the end. (Pause.) Unless you went to a really fucking tough school.(Pause, then Katurian reads the story, enjoying his own words, its details and its twists.)  
图波斯基：嗯。不过，在学校里他们不会在末了枪毙你。（停顿）除非你去过一个真正野蛮的学校。（停顿，接着卡图兰开始朗读故事。他投入地朗读着故事的词句，细节和转折。）  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Um, "Once upon a time in a tiny cobblestreeted town on the banks of a fast-flowing river, there lived a little boy who did not get along with the other children of the town; they picked on and bullied him because he was poor and his parents were drunkards and his clothes were rags and he walked around barefoot. The little boy, however, was of a happy and dreamy disposition, and he did not mind the taunts and the beatings and the unending solitude. He knew that he was kind-hearted and full of love and that someday someone somewhere would see this love inside him and repay him in kind. Then, one night, as he sat nursing his newest bruises at the foot of the wooden bridge that crossed the river and led out of town, he heard the approach of a horse and cart along the dark, cobbled street, and as it neared he saw that its driver was dressed in the darkest of robes, the black hood of which bathed his craggy face in shadow and sent a shiver of fear through the little boy's body. Putting his fear aside, the boy took out the small sandwich that was to be his supper that night and, just as the cart was about to pass onto and over the bridge, he offered it up to the hooded driver to see if he would like some. The cart stopped, the driver nodded, got down and sat beside the little boy for a while, sharing the sandwich and discussing this and that. The driver asked the boy why he was barefoot and ragged and all alone, and as the boy told the driver of his poor, hard life, he eyed the back of the drivers cart; it was piled high with small, empTY animal cages, all foul-smelling and dirt-lined, and just as the boy was about to ask what kind of animals it was had been inside themthe driver stood up and announced that he had to be on his way. "But before I go," the driver whispered, "because you have been so kindly to an old weary traveller in offering half of your already meagre portions, I would like to give you something now, the worth of which today you may not realise, but one day, when you are a little older, perhaps, I think you will truly value and thank me for. Now close your eyes."  
卡图兰：（停顿）嗯。从前，在一条水流湍急的河边有一座小城，城里的鹅卵石路小街上住着一个小男孩。街上的孩子都不喜欢这个男孩；他们捉弄他，欺负他，因为他家境贫寒，他的父母是酒鬼，他衣衫破烂还赤着脚。但这个男孩天性快乐，充满梦想，他不在乎辱骂殴打和无尽的孤独。他知道他的善良和挚爱，他知道不管何时何处，总会有人明白他心中的爱而以善良回报他。于是，一天夜晚，正当他在通往城外的跨河木桥下抚弄他新的伤口时，他听到夜色中马车在鹅卵石路上驶来的响声，当马车靠近时，他看到车夫穿着漆黑的长袍，黑头套下阴影中那张狰狞的脸给了男孩一阵透心的恐怖。孩子忍着恐惧，拿出他当天的晚餐，一块小小的三明治，当马车驶过他正要上桥时，他向裹着头套的车夫递上三明治。马车停了，车夫点着头跳下车来坐在孩子身旁，两人分吃了三明治，还聊了一会儿。车夫问孩子为何穿着破衣赤着脚，独自一人；男孩一边告诉车夫他贫穷和痛苦的生活，一边往车后看；车上高高地堆着一摞空空的小兽笼，又脏又臭。当孩子正要问车夫那些兽笼里关过什么动物时？车夫站起身来说他得继续赶路。你那么善良，自己的一点点食粮也愿同一个困乏的老车夫分享。车夫对他耳语：“在我走之前，我要给你一件东西，也许今天你不会明白它的价值，但总有一天，等你长大些后，也许，我想你会珍惜它并感激我。现在闭上你的眼睛。  
And so the little boy did what he was told and closed his eyes, and from a secret inner pocket of his robes the driver pulled out a long, sharp and shiny meat cleaver, raised it high in the air and brought it scything down onto the boy's right foot, severing all five of his muddy little toes. And as the little boy sat there in gaping silent shock, staring blankly off into the distance at nothing in particular, the driver gathered up his bloody toestossed them away to the gaggle of rats that had begun to gather in the gutters, got back onto his cart, and quietly rode on over the bridge, leaving the boy, the rats, the river and the darkening town of Hamelin far behind him." (Looks at Tupolski for any response, giving him back the story, sitting back down.) Of Hamelin, see?  
于是小男孩按他的吩咐闭上了双眼，车夫从他的长袍内的暗袋中抽出一把闪亮、锋利的切肉长刀，高高举起，砍向孩子的右脚，剁下了他五个沾着尘土的小脚趾。小男孩坐在那儿惊得一句话都说不出来，只茫然地凝视着黑夜中的远方，车夫捡起五个血淋淋的脚趾将它们扔给了桥下阴沟里吱吱尖叫、蹿作一处的老鼠们。然后他跳上马车，悄悄地驶过木桥，将那男孩、老鼠、河水和夜色中的哈默林小城远远地留在了他的身后。（看向图波斯基试图得到响应，将故事还给了他，坐了回去。）  
TUPOLSKI. Of Hamelin.  
图波斯基：哈默林小城。  
[注:德国童话《哈默林的花衣魔笛手》:小城鼠灾，花衣吹笛手吹笛让老鼠跟他到河边跳进河里被冲走，但事后居民却不愿付原本答应的酬劳，他只得默默离开。夜半，城中的孩子跟着吹笛手的笛声消失在山里，只有一个柱扙的男孩落伍幸免。]  
KATURIAN. Do you get it? The little boy is the little crippled boy who can't keep up when the Pied Piper comes back to take all the children away. That's how he was crippled.  
卡图兰：你明白了吗？这小男孩就是那花衣魔笛手回城拐走所有孩子时因为跛足无法跟上的那个。他当初就是这样被弄跛的。  
TUPOLSKI. I know that.  
图波斯基：我知道。  
KATURIAN. It's a twist.  
卡图兰：这是一个伏笔。  
TUPOLSKI. I know it's a twist.  
图波斯基：我知道这是一个伏笔。  
KATURIAN. It's the children he was after.  
卡图兰：他就是要拐孩子。  
TUPOLSKI. It's the children who was after?  
图波斯基：谁就是要拐孩子？  
KATURIAN. It's the children the Pied Piper was after. To begin with. My idea was he brought the rats. He brought the rats. He knew the townspeople wouldn't pay. It was the children he was after in the first place.  
卡图兰：花衣魔笛手就是要拐孩子。从开头起。我的想法就是他带来了老鼠。他带来了老鼠。他知道市民们不会付钱。他的本意就是要拐走孩子。  
TUPOLSKI. (Nods. Pause.) This reminds me. (Goes to the filing cabinet, takes out a metal box the size of a biscuit tin, then sits back down with it, placing it on the table between them.)  
图波斯基：（点头、停顿）这提醒了我。（走到档案柜前，取出一个饼干盒大小的铁盒，回到桌前坐下，将铁盒放在两人面前。）  
KATURIAN. What? Oh, "This reminds you." When it hasn't reminded you of anything. (Tupolski stares at him.) What's in the box?(Sound of a man screaming hideously a few rooms away. Katurian stands becoming flustered.) That's my brother.  
卡图兰：什么？哦，“这提醒了你。”当它并没有提醒你任何事情。（图波斯基盯视着他）盒子里是什么？（另一监房传来一男子受刑的惨叫声。卡图兰心神不宁地站了起来）那是我哥。  
TUPOLSKI. (Listening.) Yes, I believe it is.  
图波斯基：（听着）是的。我想是他。  
KATURIAN. What's he doing to him?  
卡图兰：他对他干了什么？  
TUPOLSKI. Well, something fucking horrible. I don't know, do I?  
图波斯基：那是，自然用了酷刑。我不知道，对吗？  
KATURIAN. You said you wouldn't touch him.  
卡图兰：你说过你们不会碰他。  
TUPOLSKI. I haven't touched him.  
图波斯基：我没碰过他。  
KATURIAN. But you said he would be fine. You gave me your word. (The screaming stops.)  
卡图兰：但你说过他不会有事。你跟我保证过。（惨叫声停。）  
TUPOLSKI. Katurian. I am a high-ranking police officer in a totalitarian fucking dictatorship. What are you doing taking my word about anything? (Ariel returns, wrapping his bloodied hand in white cloth.)  
图波斯基：卡图兰。我他妈的是极权独裁体制中的一位高阶警官。你干吗要我给你承诺？（埃瑞尔上，用白布裹着他流血的右手。）  
KATURIAN. What have you done to my brother? (Ariel motions Tupolski over. They confer in a corner a while, then sit.) What have you done to my brother, I said?!  
卡图兰：你对我哥干了什么？（埃瑞尔示意图波斯基。两人在角落里低语片刻后，坐回原处。）你对我哥干了什么，我问你呢！  
TUPOLSKI. See, Ariel? Katurian's asking the questions now. First it was, "What's in the box?" — that was while you were torturing the spastic — then it's, "What have you done to my brother?”  
图波斯基：听到吗，埃瑞尔？卡图兰在问你呢。先是“盒子里有什么”，你拷打弱智病人的时候，他问的是，“你对我哥干了什么？”  
KATURIAN. Fuck "What's in the box." What have you done to my brother?!  
卡图兰：什么“盒子里有什么”？你对我哥干了什么？！  
TUPOLSKI. Well, Ariel had a problem childhood, see, and he tends to take it out on all the retards we get in custody. It's badreally, if you think about it.  
图波斯基：嗯，埃瑞尔有童年阴影，明白吗？他容易在我们监管的弱智人身上发泄。这不好，真的，如果你想到这一点。  
KATURIAN. What have you done to him?!  
卡图兰：你对他干了什么？！  
ARIEL. Y'know, you being such an upstart and shouting all over the place, I would usually have smashed your face in by now, but because I've just been doing that to your subnormal brother, my hand really hurts, so for now I'm just going to let you off with a very stern warning.  
埃瑞尔：你明白吗，你这样满屋子骂骂咧咧，又吼又叫，我早该打得你满地找牙，但我刚刚这样收拾了你那个白痴的哥哥，我的手还疼着呢，所以我暂且先饶你一回，这是对你的严正警告。  
KATURIAN. I want to see my brother. Right now.  
卡图兰：我要现在就见到我哥。  
TUPOLSKI. You smashed his face in, did you, Ariel? Except, hang on, that could be classified as police brutality, couldn't it? Oh no!  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔，你把他的脸打得稀烂，对不对？不过你得住手，这属于警察暴行，是不是？哦不！  
ARIEL. He really hurt my hand.  
埃瑞尔：把我手弄伤了。  
TUPOLSKI. Look at your poor hand!  
图波斯基：看看你那只可怜的手！  
ARIEL. I know, it really hurts.  
埃瑞尔：我知道，很疼。  
TUPOLSKI. How many times have I told you? Use a truncheonuse a whaddyacall. Your bare hands, Ariel? And on a spastic? He won't even get the benefit.  
图波斯基：我跟你说过多少遍了？用警棍打。埃瑞尔，你空手打？而且打的是一个弱智？他甚至不会得到任何教训。  
KATURIAN. He's just a child!  
卡图兰：他只是个孩子！  
ARIEL. I'm taking a breather now, but the next time I go in thereI think I am going to put something sharp up inside him and then turn it.  
埃瑞尔：我现在休息一下，等我再过去，我会用根尖的东西插进他身体里再转上两转。  
TUPOLSKI. Oh, Ariel, that'd definitely be classed as "police brutality.”  
图波斯基：噢，埃瑞尔，那绝对属于“警察暴行”。  
KATURIAN. I want to see my brother right now!  
卡图兰：我要马上见我哥哥！  
TUPOLSKI. What happened to the third child?  
图波斯基：那第三个孩子怎样了？  
KATURIAN. What? (Pause.) What third child?  
卡图兰：什么？（停顿）什么第三个孩子？  
ARIEL. So it's you and your brother, yeah? You're close, you and your brother?  
埃瑞尔：就是你和你哥，对吗？你和你哥，你们很亲密？  
KATURIAN. He's all I've got.  
卡图兰：我只有他了。  
ARIEL. You and your spastic brother.  
埃瑞尔：你和你的弱智哥哥。  
KATURIAN. He's not spastic.  
卡图兰：他不是弱智。  
TUPOLSKI. "The Writer and his Spastic Brother." Title for a story, Katurian.  
图波斯基：“作家和他的弱智哥哥”，卡图兰，这是一篇小说的题目。  
KATURIAN. (Tearfully.) He's just a child.  
卡图兰：（流泪）他只是一个孩子。  
TUPOLSKI. No, he's not. You know who was? Andrea Jovacovic was. You know who she was?  
图波斯基：不，他不是。你知道谁是？安德莉亚?乔瓦科维奇才是。你知道她是谁吗？  
KATURIAN. (Pause. Sitting down.) Only from the papers.  
卡图兰：（停顿。坐了下来。）只是在报纸上看过。  
TUPOLSKI. Only from the papers. What do you know about her"only from the papers"?  
图波斯基：只是从报纸上。你“只是从报纸上”知道她的什么事 ？  
KATURIAN. She was the girl they found on the heath.  
卡图兰：这女孩的尸体出现在壁炉里。  
TUPOLSKI. She was the girl they found on the heath, yes. You know how she died?  
图波斯基：这女孩的尸体出现在壁炉里，是的。你知道她的死因吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：不知道。  
TUPOLSKI. Why don't you know how she died?  
图波斯基：你为什么不知道她的死因？  
KATURIAN. The papers didn't say.  
卡图兰：报纸上没说。  
TUPOLSKI. The papers didn't say. You know who Aaron Goldberg was?  
图波斯基：报纸上没说。你知道艾伦?戈尔德贝格吗？  
KATURIAN. Only from the papers.  
卡图兰：只是从报纸上。  
TUPOLSKI. Yes. He was the boy they found in the dump behind the Jewish quarter. You know how he died?  
图波斯基：是的。这男孩的尸体出现在犹太区后面的垃圾堆里。你知道他的死因吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：不知道。  
TUPOLSKI. No, the papers didn't say. The papers didn't say a lot of things. The papers didn't say anything about the third child, a little mute girl, went missing three days ago, the same area, the same age.  
图波斯基：是的，报纸上没说。很多事情报纸上都没说。报纸上根本没提那第三个孩子，一个小女孩，三天前失踪，同样的地区，同样的年龄。  
ARIEL. The papers will be saying something tonight.  
埃瑞尔：今晚报纸上会说到某件事。  
TUPOLSKI. The papers will be saying something tonight. The papers will be saying a lot of things tonight.  
图波斯基：今晚报纸上会说到某件事。今晚报纸上会说许多事情。  
KATURIAN. About the mute girl?  
卡图兰：关于那个哑巴女孩？  
TUPOLSKI. About the mute girl. About confessions. About executions.All that type of stuff.  
图波斯基：关于那个哑巴女孩。关于认罪。关于处决。关于这整个事件。  
KATURIAN. But ... I don't understand what you're trying to say to me. Are you trying to say I shouldn't write stories with childkillings in because in the real world there are child-killings?  
卡图兰：可是，我不明白你想对我说什么。你是否想说我不应该写杀害儿童的故事，因为现实生活中存在杀害儿童的罪行？  
ARIEL. He wants us to think that he thinks that all we've got against him is a disagreement with his fucking prose style. Like we don't know what his brother just said to me.  
埃瑞尔：他要我们以为我们跟他作对只是因为我们不喜欢他混账的写作风格。就像我们不知道他哥刚才对我的坦白交代。  
KATURIAN. What did my brother just say to you?  
卡图兰：我哥刚才对你说了什么？  
ARIEL. Like we don't know what's in this box.  
埃瑞尔：就像我们不知道盒子里有什么。  
KATURIAN. Whatever he said to you, you made him say to you.He doesn't speak to strangers.  
卡图兰：不管他对你说了什么，也是你逼他说的。他不会跟陌生人说话。  
ARIEL. (Adjusting bloodied cloth.) He spoke to me. He speaks to strangers alright. He said you and he speak to strangers.  
埃瑞尔：（扯了扯浸透血的纱布）他对我说了。他对陌生人说话。他说你和他对陌生人说话。  
KATURIAN. I want to see him.  
卡图兰：我要见他。  
ARIEL. You want to see him?  
埃瑞尔：你要见他？  
KATURIAN. I want to see him. That's what I said.  
卡图兰：我要见他。我说过了。  
ARIEL. You are demanding to see him?  
埃瑞尔：你要求见他？  
KATURIAN. I would like to see my brother.  
卡图兰：我希望见我的哥哥。  
ARIEL. You are demanding to see your brother?  
埃瑞尔：你要求见你的哥哥？  
KATURIAN. I am fucking demanding, yes. I wanna see he's alright.  
卡图兰：我就是要求，没错。我要看他是否正常。  
ARIEL. He will never be alright.  
埃瑞尔：他永远不会正常。  
KATURIAN. (Standing.) I've got a right to see my brother!  
卡图兰：（站起）我有权利见我哥哥！  
ARIEL. You've got no fucking rights ...  
埃瑞尔：你没有什么狗屁权力。  
TUPOLSKI. Sit down, please.  
图波斯基：请你坐下。  
ARIEL. Not no more, you've got no rights.  
埃瑞尔：不会再有了，你没有权力。  
KATURIAN. I've got rights. Everybody's got rights.  
卡图兰：我有权利。人人都有权力。  
ARIEL. You ain't.  
埃瑞尔：你没有。  
KATURIAN. Why ain't I?  
卡图兰：为什么我没有？  
TUPOLSKI. Open the box.  
图波斯基：打开盒子。  
KATURIAN. Huh?  
卡图兰：啊？  
ARIEL. I'll give you your rights in a minute.  
埃瑞尔：一分钟后我给你权利。  
KATURIAN. Yeah, like I bet you gave my brother his rights too.  
卡图兰：没错，我断定你也会给我哥权利。  
ARIEL. I gave him his rights alright.  
埃瑞尔：我已经给了他权利。  
KATURIAN. I bet you did. I bet you fucking did.  
卡图兰：我断定你给了。我断定你他妈的给了。  
TUPOLSKI. Open the box.  
图波斯基：打开盒子。  
ARIEL. No, I bet I fucking did.  
埃瑞尔：没有，我肯定我给了。  
KATURIAN. Yeah, I bet you fucking did.  
卡图兰：没错，我断定你他妈的给了  
ARIEL. No, I bet I fucking did!  
埃瑞尔：没有，我断定我他妈的给了！  
KATURIAN. I know you bet you fucking did...!  
卡图兰：我知道你肯定他妈的给了！  
TUPOLSKI. (Screaming.) Open the fucking box!!!  
图波斯基：（大吼）打开这混账的盒子！！！  
KATURIAN. I'll open the fucking box! (Katurian angrily wrenches the box's lid o f f , then recoils in horror at what's inside, shivering in a corner.) What's that?  
卡图兰：那我就打开这混账盒子！（卡图兰愤怒地扳开了盒盖，盒内的东西吓得他往后退缩，恐惧得颤抖起来。）那是什么？  
TUPOLSKI. Retake your seat, please.  
图波斯基：请坐回你的位子。  
KATURIAN. What are they? (Ariel darts over, drags Katurian back to his seat and, holding him by the hair, forces him to look into the box.)  
卡图兰：它们是什么？（埃瑞尔扑了过去，将卡图兰拖回他的座位并扯着他的头发，按着他的头，强迫他往盒子里看。）  
ARIEL. "What are they?" You know what they are. We found them in your house.  
埃瑞尔：“他们是什么？”你知道它们是什么。我们在你家里发现的。  
KATURIAN. No...!  
卡图兰：不！  
ARIEL. Your brothers already admitted his part ...  
埃瑞尔：你哥已经承认了他的部分……  
KATURIAN. No!  
卡图兰：不！  
ARIEL. But he's hardly the brains behind the operation. You know how the girl on the heath died? Two razor blades down her little fucking throat, both wrapped in apple, funnily enough. (Tupolski reaches into the box ... ) You know how the little Jew boy died? ( ... and pulls out five bloody toes.)  
埃瑞尔：但他不可能出谋划策。你知道壁炉里女孩的死因吗？她的细喉咙里卡着两片剃刀，裹在苹果里的剃刀，很有趣。（图波斯基把手伸进盒子）你知道那犹太男孩的死因吗？（图波斯基拎出五只血淋淋的脚趾。）  
TUPOLSKI. His first toe, his second toe, his third toe, his fourth toe, his fifth toe.  
图波斯基：他的脚拇指、脚食指、脚中指、脚四指、脚五指。  
ARIEL. That poor little Jew boy's five fucking toes and they were found in your house and it's nothing to do with you?  
埃瑞尔：那可怜的的犹太小男孩的五个脚趾头就在你家里却跟你毫无关系吗？  
KATURIAN. (Crying.) I just write stories!  
卡图兰：（哭叫）我只是写故事！  
ARIEL. They make a nice final fucking twist, don't they?  
埃瑞尔：他们埋下了一个巧妙的伏笔，对吗？  
TUPOLSKI. Make him swallow them. (Ariel wrenches Katurian off the chair.)  
图波斯基：让他把脚趾吞下去。（埃瑞尔把卡图兰从椅子上拖了起来。）  
ARIEL. Where's the mute girl?! Where's the mute girl?! (Ariel tries to force the toes into Katurian's mouth.)  
埃瑞尔：哑巴女孩在哪儿？！哑巴女孩在哪儿？（埃瑞尔狠命地将脚趾朝卡图兰的嘴里塞。）  
TUPOLSKI. Don't make him swallow them, Ariel. What are you doing?  
图波斯基：别让他吞下去，埃瑞尔。你在干吗？  
ARIEL. You said make him swallow them.  
埃瑞尔：你说让他吞下去。  
TUPOLSKI. Only to scare him! They're evidence! Have some sense!  
图波斯基：只是吓唬他！它们是物证！长点脑子！  
ARIEL. Fuck off "Have some sense"! Don't start on me again! And quit it with that "problem childhood" shit too.  
埃瑞尔：去你的“长点脑子”！别再糊弄我！别再胡说什么“童年阴影”！  
TUPOLSKI. But you did have a problem childhood ...  
图波斯基：可你的确有童年阴影……  
ARIEL. Quit it, I said!  
埃瑞尔：住口，我说过了。  
TUPOLSKI. And look at your hand, that's so obviously fake blood.  
图波斯基：看看你的手，那血明显是假的。  
ARIEL. Oh, fuck off!  
埃瑞尔：哦，滚！  
TUPOLSKI. Pardon me?  
图波斯基：你说什么？  
ARIEL. I said, "Fuck off!" (Ariel tosses the toes on the floor and exits moodily. Tupolski gathers up the toes, puts them back in the box.)  
埃瑞尔：我说“滚”！（埃瑞尔将脚趾扔在地上，怒气冲冲下。图波斯基捡起脚趾，把它们放回盒内。）  
TUPOLSKI. So moody. (Pause.)  
图波斯基：太意气用事了。（停顿）  
KATURIAN. I don't understand a thing that's going on.  
卡图兰：我还是不理解发生了什么。  
TUPOLSKI. No? Well here's where we stand as of five-fifteen P.M.Monday the fourth. Along with the evidence we found in your houseyour brother, spastic or not, has, under duress or not, admitted enough about the killings for us to execute him before the evening's out, but, as Ariel said, he's hardly the brains behind the operation, so we want you to confess too. We like executing writers. Dimwits we can execute any day. And we do. But, you execute a writer, it sends out a signal, y'know? (Pause.) I don't know what signal it sends outthat's not really my area, bur it sends out a signal. (Pause.) No, I've got it. I know what signal it sends out. It sends out the signal "DON'T ... GO ... AROUND ... KILLING ... LITTLE ... FUCKING ... KIDS." (Pause.) Where's the mute girl? Your brother didn't seem to want to spill the beans.  
图波斯基：不理解？现在是四号星期一下午五点十五分。这是我们在你家中发现的物证，你哥哥，不管是否弱智，不管是否被胁迫，所供认的虐杀足以让我们在今晚之前处决他。但是，如埃瑞尔所说，他不可能出谋划策，所以我们要求你也认罪。我们喜欢处决作家。弱智者我们可以随便哪天处决，我们会处决。但是，处决一个作家，那是一个信号，你明白吗？（停顿）我不清楚这是一个什么样的信号。（停顿）不，我明白了。我明白这信号是什么。这信号就是：不要，到处，虐杀，小，孩子。（停顿）哑巴女孩在哪儿？你哥似乎不愿意交待。  
KATURIAN. Detective Tupolski?  
卡图兰：图波斯基警官？  
TUPOLSKI. Mister Katurian?  
图波斯基：卡图兰先生？  
KATURIAN. I've listened to your bullshit for a long time now, and I want to tell you a couple of things. I don't believe my brother said a word to you. I believe that you are trying to frame us for TWO reasons. One, because for some reason you don't like the kind of stories I write, and two, because for some reason you don't like retarded people cluttering up your streets. I also believe that I'm not going to say another word to you until you let me see my brother. So torture me as much as you like, Detective Tupolski'cos I ain't saying another fucking word.  
卡图兰：我听着你胡说八道这么长时间。现在我要告诉你一些事情。我不相信我哥对你说过一个字。我确信你们企图陷害我们是出于两个原因。第一，出于某种缘故，你们不喜欢我的小说。第二，出于某种缘故，你们不喜欢弱智在你们的大街上乱窜。而且我肯定在我见到我哥之前不会再对你们说一个字。所以，图波斯基警官，你可以用任何酷刑，我不会再说一句话。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) I see. (Pause.) Then I'd best go get the electrodes.(Tupolski exits with the metal box. Door clicks shut behind him. Katurian's head slumps. Blackout.)  
图波斯基：（停顿）我明白了。（停顿）那我最好还是把电刑具拿来。（图波斯基捧着铁盒下，门在他身后关闭。卡图兰的头垂了下去。暗场。）

Scene 2  
第二场  
Katurian, sitting on a bed amongst toys, paints, pens, paperin an approximation of a child's room, next door to which there is another identical room, perhaps made of glass, but padlocked and totally dark. Katurian narrates the short story which he and the Mother, in diamonds, and Father, in a goatee and glasses, enact.  
卡图兰坐在儿童间里的一张床上，四周摆满了玩具、彩色颜料、笔、纸，隔壁一间相同的儿童间，好像是用玻璃隔成，但上了锁，一片漆黑。卡图兰叙述着这部短篇小说，故事中的他那挂着钻石项链的母亲和戴着眼镜留着山羊胡子的父亲出现了。  
KATURIAN. Once upon a time there was a little boy upon whom his mother and father showered nothing but love, kindnesswarmth, all that stuff. He had his own little room in a big house in the middle of a pretty forest. He wanted for nothing: All the toys in the world were his; all the paints, all the books, paper, pens. All the seeds of creativity were implanted in him from an early age and it was writing that became his first love: short stories, fairy tales, little novels, all happy, colourful things about bears and piglets and angels and so forth, and some of them were good, some of them were very good. His parents' experiment had worked. The first part of his parents' experiment had worked. (The Mother and Fatherafter caressing and kissing Katurian, enter the adjoining room, and leave our sight.) It was the night of his seventh birthday that the nightmares first started. The room next door to his own room had always been kept bolted and padlocked for reasons the boy was never quite sure of but never quite questioned until the low whirring of drills, the scritchety-scratch of bolts being tightenedthe dull fizz of unknown things electrical, and the muffled screams of a small gagged child began to emanate through its thick brick walls. On a nightly basis. (To Mother, in a hoy's voice.) "What were all those noises last night, Mama?" (Normal voice.) he'd ask, after each long, desperate, sleepless night, to which his mother would ever reply ...  
卡图兰：从前有个小男孩，父母对他非常慈爱关怀。在一片美丽树林中的这所大房子里，他有着自己的小房间。一切他都应有尽有：世界上所有的玩具他都有；所有的颜料、所有的书、纸、笔。从孩提时代起父母就在他身上植下了创作的萌芽，而写作成为他的最爱：故事、童话故事、短篇小说，所有那些小熊、小猪、小天使等快乐而五彩缤纷的传说，有的故事有趣，有的故事精彩。他父母的试验成功了。他父母试验的第一步成功了。（母亲和父亲爱抚并亲吻卡图兰后，走入隔壁房间下场。）噩梦的开始是他七岁生日的那个夜里。至于隔壁房间为何总是锁着，男孩从不明白也从未问过。直到隐约的电钻声、咯吱的门闩声、某种电器嘶嘶的钝声和一个孩子被蒙住的惨叫声透过厚厚的砖墙传了过来。一天夜里，（一个男孩问母亲的声音）“妈妈，昨天夜里哪来的那些噪声？”（正常声音）在每一个漫长、痛苦、无眠的夜晚之后，他都会这样提问，而他母亲总是这样回答——  
MOTHER. Oh little Kat, that's just your wonderful but overactive imagination playing tricks on you.  
母亲：哦，宝贝，那只是你那美妙而又过分敏感的想象力在跟你开玩笑。  
KATURIAN. (Boy's voice.) Oh. Do all little boys of my age hear such sounds of abomination nightly?  
卡图兰：（男孩的声音）噢，所有跟我同年的男孩都会在夜里听到那种可怕的声音吗？  
MOTHER. No, my darling. Only the extraordinarily talented ones.  
母亲：不，亲爱的。只有那些聪明绝顶的孩子才会听到。  
KATURIAN. (Boy's voice.) Oh. Cool. (Normal voice.) And that was that. And the boy kept on writing, and his parents kept encouraging him with the utmost love, but the sounds of the whirrs and screams kept going on ... (In the nightmare semi-dark of the adjoining roomit appears for a second as if a child of eight, strapped to the bed, is being tortured with drills and sparks.) ... and his stories got darker and darker and darker. They got better and better, due to all of the love and encouragement, as is often the case, but they got darker and darker, due to the constant sound of child-torture, as is also often the case. (Light in the adjoining room fades out. The Mother, Father and child can no longer be seen. Katurian clears all the toys, etc., away.) It was on the day of his fourteenth birthday, a day he was waiting to hear the results of a story competition he was short-listed for, that a note slipped out from under the door of the locked room ... (A note in red writing slips under door. Katurian picks it up.) ... a note which read: "They have loved you and tortured me for seven straight years for no reason other than as an artistic experiment, an artistic experiment which has worked. You don't write about little green pigs anymoredo you?" The note was signed "Your brother," and the note was written in blood. (Katurìan axes into the next-door mom.) He axed through the door to find ... (Lights rise on Mother and Father alone in room, with drills and taped noises as described.) ... his parents sitting in there, smiling, alone; his father doing some drill noises; his mother doing some muffled screams of a gagged child; they had a little pot of pig's blood between them, and his father told him to look at the other side of the blood-written note. The boy did, and found out he'd won the fifty-pounds first prize in the short-story competition. They all laughed. The second part of his parents' experiment was complete. (The Mother and Father lie down to sleep side by side on Katurian's bed. Lights fade on them.) They moved house soon after that and though the nightmare sounds had ended, his stories stayed strange and twisted but good, and he was able to thank his parents for the weirdness they'd put him through, and years later, on the day that his first book was published, he decided to revisit his childhood home for the first time since he'd left. He idled around his old bedroomand all the toys and paints still littered around there ... (Katurian enters the adjoining room, sits on the bed.) ... then he went into the room beside it that still had the old dusty drills and padlocks and electrical cord lying around, and he smiled at the insanity of the very idea of it all, but he lost his smile when he came across ... (The bed feels terribly lumpy. He pulls the mattress off to reveal the horrific corpse of a child... ) ... the corpse of a fourteen-year-old child that had been left to rot in there, barely a bone of which wasn't broken or burned, in whose hand there lay a story, scrawled in blood. And the boy read that story, a story that could only have been written under the most sickening of circumstances, and it was the sweetest, gentlest thing he'd ever come across, but, what was even worse, it was better than anything he himself had ever written. Or ever would. (Katurian takes a lighter and sets the story alight.) So he burnt the story, and he covered his brother back up, and he never mentioned a word of what he had seen to anybody. Not to his parents, not to his publishers, not to anybody. The final part of his parents' experiment was over. (Lights fade in adjoining room, but rise slightly on the bed where his Mother and Father are still lying.) Katurian's story "The Writer and the Writer's Brother" ended there in fashionably downbeat mode, without touching upon the equally downbeat but somewhat more self-incrimimating details of the truer story, that after he'd read the blood-written note and broken into the next-door room it was, of course ... (The child's corpse sits bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily.) ... his brother he found in there, alive, as such, but brain-damaged beyond repairand that that night, whilst his parents were sleeping, the fourteenyear- old birthday boy held a pillow over his father's head for a little while... (Katurian suffocates his Father with a pillow. His body spasmsthen dies. He taps his Mother on the shoulder. She opens her sleepy eyes to see her open-mouthed dead husband.) ... and, after waking her a moment just to let her see her dead blue husband, he held a pillow over his mothers head for a little while, too. (Katurian, face blankholds a pillow over his screaming Mothers head Her body spasms wildlybut he forcefully keeps the pillow down, as the lights slowly fade to black.)  
卡图兰：（男孩的声音）噢，酷！（正常声音）于是事情就这样过去了。男孩继续写着故事，他父母亲继续疼爱地鼓励着他，但那电钻声和惨叫声继续着……（在恶梦中，隔壁半明半暗的房间里，在一瞬间，似乎闪现了一个八岁的男孩被绑在床上，被迸着火花的电钻折磨着）于是，他的故事变得恐怖，而且越来越恐怖。在慈爱、关怀和鼓励下他的故事越来越精彩，同样，在拷打和虐待孩子的声音中他的故事也越来越恐怖。（隔壁房间的灯光暗转。房内母亲。父亲和孩子也随之隐去。卡图兰清理掉所有的玩具和其他物件。）十四岁生日那天，他正等待着故事写作选拔赛的结果，隔壁上锁房间的门下塞出一张纸条（一张带着血红色字迹的纸条从门下塞出。卡图兰捡了起来），上面写着：整整七年，只是为了一项艺术试验，他们疼爱你而折磨我，一项获得了成功的艺术试验。你不再写小绿猪的故事了，对吗？纸条上的签名是：你的哥哥。字迹用鲜血写成。（卡图兰猛地破门冲进隔壁房间）他猛地破门冲了进去。（灯光下，只有母亲和父亲在房间里，两人摆弄着电钻和其他噪声）只有他的父母亲薇笑着坐在那儿。他父亲摆弄出电钻声，他母亲发出一个孩子被蒙住的惨叫声；他俩身旁还有一小罐猪血，他父亲让他看那张血书的反面。男孩翻过纸条来看，发现他赢得了短篇小说比赛的一等奖，奖金五十英镑。三人大笑起来。他父母试验的第二部分完成了。（母亲和父亲并肩躺在卡图兰的床上。灯光暗转。）不久，他们就搬家了。虽然那噩梦般的声音结束了，他写的故事还是那么怪异扭曲但十分精彩，他最终感谢他父母让他体验了这种怪异。几年后，在他第一本书出版那天，他决定去重游他童年时代的家，这是在他搬家之后的第一次。他在他当年的房间里转悠，所有的玩具、彩色颜料还是摊了一地。（卡图兰走进隔壁房间，坐在床上。）接着他走进隔壁房间，生锈的电钻、门锁和电线还搁在那儿。他微笑着想起了当年荒唐念头的一切，但他的微笑突然消失了。他发现（床铺显得异常笨重。他拖开床垫，发现了一具可怕的孩子尸体）一具十四岁孩子的尸骨，每根骨头不是断裂便是烧焦。尸骨的一只手上攥着一篇用血写的故事。男孩读了那篇故事，那篇只能在最毛骨悚然的苦难中写成的故事，却是他读到过的最美好、最温情的故事，而更糟的是，这篇故事好过他所写或他要写的所有的故事。（卡图兰摸出一个打火机把那页故事点着）于是他烧了那篇故事，把他哥哥的尸体盖好。他没对任何人提起这事，无论是他的父母还是他的出版人，他一字不提。他父母的试验的最后部分结束了。（灯光在隔壁房间里暗转，但一束弱光照着躺在床上的他的父母）卡图兰的小说《作者和作者的兄弟》以一种时尚的悲凉结尾，但并未触及到同样悲凉但多少有着更真实的自证其罪的故事细节：即在他读了那血写的字条后，他冲进了隔壁房间，当然，他发现他哥哥还活着，但受伤的脑子已无法恢复。那天夜里，当他父母熟睡时，这刚过了十四岁生日的男孩用一个枕头压在他父亲的脸上（卡图兰用枕头压住了他父亲的脸，他父亲的四肢痉挛着，顷刻死去了。他拍了拍他母亲的肩膀。她睁开模糊的双眼看到了张着嘴死去的丈夫）……唤醒母亲，让她看着死去的丈夫后，他又将枕头压到了他母亲的脸上。（卡图兰，漠然的表情，将枕头压在尖叫着的母亲的脸上。她的身体剧烈地挣扎着，但他用力地压着枕头，灯光渐暗至暗场。）  
End of Act ONE  
第一幕 终


	2. Chapter 2

ACT TWO  
第二幕  
Scene 1  
第一场  
A cell. Michal sitting on a wooden chair, tapping his thighslistening to the intermittent screams of his brother, Katurianbeing tortured a room away. A blanket on a thin mattress and a pillow lie a few yards away.  
一间监室。迈克尔坐在一把木椅上，一边拍着自己的双腿，一边听着临室他弟弟卡图兰被酷刑折磨，时断时续的惨叫声。地上有一薄床垫，一条毯子和一个枕头。  
MICHAL. "Once upon a time ... a long long way away ... “ (Katurian screams again. Michal mimics them at length, till they fade away.) "Once upon a time, a long long way away, there was a little green pig. There was a little green pig. Who was green. Um ... “ (Katurian screams again. Michal mimics till they fade, then gets upidles around.) "Once upon a time, a long long way away, there was a little green pig ... " Or was it a long long way away? Where was it? (Pause.) Yes, it was a long long way away, and he was a little green pig ... (Katurian screams. Michal mimics, irritated this time.) Oh shut up, Katurian! Making me forget the little green pig story now with your screaming all over the place! (Pause.) And what did the little green pig do next? He ... he said to the man ... He said to the man, "Hello ... Man ... " (Katurian screams. Michal just listens.) AhI can't do stories like you do stories, anyway. I wish they'd hurry up and stop torturing ya. I'm bored. It's boring in here. I wish ... (Sound of next-door room being unbolted. Michal listens. Michal's cell is unbolted and the bloody, breathless Katurian is thrown in by Ariel.)  
迈克尔：从前……在很远很远的地方……（卡图兰又开始惨叫，迈克尔模仿着惨叫声，直到声音停止。）从前，在很远很远的地方，有一只小绿猪。它是绿色的。嗯……（卡图兰又惨叫起来。迈克尔模仿着，直到惨叫声停止。他站了起来，踱步兜着圈）从前，在很远很远的地方，有一只小绿猪……是很远很远的地方吗？在哪儿呢？（停顿）是的，是很远很远的地方，它是一只小绿猪……（卡图兰又惨叫起来。这次迈克尔愤怒地模仿着）噢，闭嘴，卡图兰！我都想不起小绿猪的故事了，就听你不停地嚎！（停顿）接着小绿猪怎样呢？他……他对那人说：“你好……先生……”（卡图兰惨叫。迈克尔只是听着）哎，反正我没法像你那样讲故事。我希望他们快些，别再折磨你了。我听够了。这里真无聊。我希望……（邻室的开门声。迈克尔听着。迈克尔监室的门被推开，血迹斑斑、奄奄一息的卡图兰被埃瑞尔扔了进来。）  
ARIEL. We'll be back to work on you in a minute. I'm getting my dinner. (Michal gives him the thumbs-up. Ariel bolts the door behind him. Michal looks over Katurian, who is shivering on the floor, goes to caress his head, can't quite do it, and sits on the chair.)  
埃瑞尔：我们过一会儿再来收拾你。我去吃个晚饭。（迈克尔向他翘着大拇指。埃瑞尔走出监室锁上了门。迈克尔看着在地上抽搐的卡图兰。他走过去抚他的头，可只会笨拙地摸一下。他又回到椅子前坐下。）  
MICHAL. Hiya. (Katurian looks up at him, crawls over and hugs Michal's leg. Michal stares down at him, feeling awkward.) What are you doing?  
迈克尔：嗨。（卡图兰抬头看着他；他爬过来抱着迈克尔的腿。迈克尔觉得不舒服，两眼瞪着卡图兰。）你干吗？  
KATURIAN. I'm holding on to your leg.  
卡图兰：我抱着你的腿。  
MICHAL. Oh. (Pause.) Why?  
迈克尔：噢。（停顿）为什么？  
KATURIAN. I don't know, I'm in pain! Aren't I allowed to hold on to my brother's leg when I'm in pain?  
卡图兰：我不知道，我很疼！我疼的时候不能抱我哥哥的腿吗？  
MICHAL. Of course you are, Katurian. Just seems weird.  
迈克尔：你当然可以，卡图兰。只是有点怪。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) How are you doing, anyway?  
卡图兰：（停顿）无论如何，你怎么样？  
MICHAL. Great. Just a bit bored. Cor, you were making some racket. What were they doing, torturing ya?  
迈克尔：好极了。就是有点无聊。因为你叫得那么响。他们在干什么，拷打你？  
KATURIAN. Yeah.  
卡图兰：是啊。  
MICHAL. (Tuts. Pause.) Did it hurt? (Katurian lets go of Michal's leg.)  
迈克尔：（啧嘴。停顿。）痛吗？（卡图兰放开迈克尔的腿）  
KATURIAN. If it didn't hurt, Michal, it wouldn't be torturewould it?  
卡图兰：迈克尔，如果不痛，那就不是拷打了，对吗？  
MICHAL. No, I suppose.  
迈克尔：对，我想是。  
KATURIAN. Did yours hurt?  
卡图兰：你痛吗？  
MICHAL. Did my what hurt?  
迈克尔：什么我痛吗？  
KATURIAN. When they tortured you.  
卡图兰：他们也拷打你的时候？  
MICHAL. They didn't torture me.  
迈克尔：他们没拷打我。  
KATURIAN. What? (Katurian looks him over for the first time, seeing there are no cuts or bruises.)  
卡图兰：什么？（卡图兰开始从头到脚打量他，见他没有任何伤痕。）  
MICHAL. Oh, no, the man said he was going to torture me, but I thought, "No way, boy, that'd hurt," so I just told him whatever he wanted to hear, and he was fine then.  
迈克尔：哦，没有，那人说他要拷打我，但我想，“那不行，小子，那多痛啊“。所以他说要我说什么我就说什么，他就没事了。  
KATURIAN. But I heard you scream.  
卡图兰：可我听到你的惨叫声。  
MICHAL. Yes. He asked me to scream. He said I did it really good.  
迈克尔：是啊。他让我惨叫。他说我叫得真棒。  
KATURIAN. So he just told you what to say and you agreed to it?  
卡图兰：那他让你说什么你就说什么？  
MICHAL. Yeah.  
迈克尔：是的。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Swear to me on your life that you didn't kill those three kids.  
卡图兰：（停顿）你以你的生命向我起誓，你没有杀害那三个孩子。  
MICHAL. I swear to you on my life that I didn't kill those THREE kids. (Katurian breathes a sigh of relief hugging Michal's leg again.)  
迈克尔：我以我的生命向你起誓，我没有杀害那三个孩子。（卡图兰舒了口气，重新抱着迈克尔的腿）  
KATURIAN. Did you sign anything?  
卡图兰：你签了你的名字吗？  
MICHAL. Huh? You know I can't sign nothing.  
迈克尔：嗯？你知道我不能签名的。  
KATURIAN. Then maybe we can still get out of this.  
卡图兰：那么，也许我们还能免于这项指控。  
MICHAL. Get out of what?  
迈克尔：免于什么？  
KATURIAN. Get out of being executed for killing three childrenMichal.  
卡图兰：免于因杀害三个孩子而被处死刑。  
MICHAL. Oh, get out of being executed for killing three children.That'd be good. How?  
迈克尔：噢。免于因杀害三个孩子而被处死刑。那多好。怎样呢？  
KATURIAN. The only thing they've got against us is what you've said, and the stuff they said they found in the house.  
卡图兰：他们指控我们的唯一证据就是你的供词和他们说在我们家里发现的物证。  
MICHAL. What stuff?  
迈克尔：什么物证？  
KATURIAN. They had this box full of toes. No, hang on. They said they were toes. They didn't look that much like toes. They could've been anything. Shit, man. (Pause.) And they said they'd tortured you too, his hands were all covered in blood. Are you saying he didn't touch you at all?  
卡图兰：他们拿着个装满了脚趾头的盒子。不，等等。他们说那是脚趾头。看上去不那么像。可能是别的东西。混蛋。（停顿）他们还说他们拷打了你，那家伙双手都是血。你不是说他根本没碰你吗？  
MICHAL. No, he gave me a ham sandwich. Except I had to take the lettuce out. Yeah.  
迈克尔：是啊，他只给了我一个火腿三明治。除了我得自己把生菜拿掉。没错。  
KATURIAN. Let me think for a minute. Let me think for a minute ...  
卡图兰：让我想一下。让我想一下……  
MICHAL. You like thinking, don't ya?  
迈克尔：你喜欢想，对吗？  
KATURIAN. Why are we being so stupid? Why are we believing everything they're telling us?  
卡图兰：我们干嘛那么傻呀？我们干嘛相信他们说的这一切？  
MICHAL. Why?  
迈克尔：为什么？  
KATURIAN. This is just like storytelling.  
卡图兰：这不过是编故事。  
MICHAL. I know.  
迈克尔：我知道。  
KATURIAN. A man comes into a room, says, "Your mothers dead," yeah?  
卡图兰：一个人进屋说，“你母亲死了”，对吗？  
MICHAL. I know my mothers dead.  
迈克尔：我知道我母亲死了。  
KATURIAN. No, I know, but in a story. A man comes in to a room, says to another man, "Your mother's dead." What do we know? Do we know that the second man's mother is dead?  
卡图兰：不，我知道，可是这是在故事里。一个人进屋对另一个人说，“你母亲死了”。我们怎么知道？我们知道另一人的母亲死了吗？  
MICHAL. Yes.  
迈克尔：知道。  
KATURIAN. No, we don't.  
卡图兰：不，我们不知道。  
MICHAL No, we don't.  
迈克尔：不，我们不知道。  
KATURIAN. All we know is that a man has come into a room and said to another man, "Your mother is dead." That is all we know.First rule of storytelling. "Don't believe everything you read in the papers.”  
卡图兰：我们唯一知道的就是一个人进屋对另一个人说，“你母亲死了”。我们只知道这些。讲故事的第一规则：别相信报上说的一切。  
MICHAL. I don't read the papers.  
迈克尔：我不读报。  
KATURIAN. Good. You'll always be one step ahead of everybody else.  
卡图兰：好。你将永远比别人先走一步。  
MICHAL. I think I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're going on about, Katurian. But you're funny, though.  
迈克尔：我觉得我肯定不明白你在说什么。但是，你很滑稽。  
KATURIAN. A man comes into a room, says, "Your brother's just confessed to the killing of three children and we found one of the kid's toes in a box in your house." What do we know?  
卡图兰：一个人走进屋来说，“你哥刚才供认杀了三个孩子，我们还在你家发现了装有其中一个孩子脚趾头的盒子”。我们怎么知道？  
MICHAL. Aha! I get it!  
迈克尔：阿哈！我明白了。  
KATURIAN. Do we know that the brother has killed three children?  
卡图兰：我们怎么知道那哥哥是否杀了三个孩子呢？  
MICHAL. No.  
迈克尔：不知道。  
KATURIAN. No. Do we know that the brother has confessed to killing three children?  
卡图兰：不知道。我们怎么知道那哥哥是否供认了杀害三个孩子呢？  
MICHAL No.  
迈克尔：不知道。  
KATURIAN. No. Do we know that they found a kid's toes in a box in their house? No. Do we ... Oh my God ...  
卡图兰：不知道。我们怎么知道他们是否在他们家发现装了孩子脚趾头的盒子呢？不。我们怎么……哦，天哪！  
MICHAL. What?  
迈克尔：怎么样？  
KATURIAN. We don't even know that there were any children killed at all.  
卡图兰：我们甚至不知道孩子们是否被杀。  
MICHAL. It was in the papers.  
迈克尔：报上说的。  
KATURIAN. Who runs the papers?  
卡图兰：谁管着报纸？  
MICHAL. The police. Ohh. You're quite clever.  
迈克尔：警察。噢。你真聪明。  
KATURIAN. Oh my God. "A writer in a totalitarian state is interrogated about the gruesome content of his short stories and their similarities to a number of child-murders that are happening in his town. A number of child-murders ... that aren't actually happening at all." (Pause.) I wish I had a pen now. I could do a decent story out of this. If they weren't going to execute us in an hour. (Pause.) Whatever they do, Michal, no matter what, you don't sign anything.No matter what they do to you, you don't sign anything. You got it?  
卡图兰：哦，上帝。“极权国家的一个作家受到讯问，他小说中的可怖情节与发生在他们城市里的系列儿童虐杀案的手段极为相似。系列儿童虐杀案……”，实际上根本就没有发生！我希望我现在手中有支笔。我可以就此写一篇精彩的小说，如果他们一小时内不枪毙我们。（停顿）不管他们怎样，迈克尔，不管怎样，你别在任何文件上签名。不管他们怎样对你，你别在任何文件上签名。你明白吗？  
MICHAL. Whatever they do to me, I don't sign anything. No matter what they do to me, I don't sign anything. (Pause.) Can I sign your name?  
迈克尔：不管他们怎样对我，我不签名；不管他们怎么整我，我不签名。（停顿）我能签你的名字吗？  
KATURIAN. (Smiling.) Especially don't sign my name. Especially don't sign my name.  
卡图兰：（微笑）特别是不能签我的名字。特别是不能签我的名字。  
MICHAL. "I killed a loada kids," signed Katurian Katurian. Hah!  
迈克尔：“我杀了几个孩子”，签名：卡图兰?卡图兰。哈！  
KATURIAN. You little shit ...  
卡图兰：你胡说什么！  
MICHAL. "And it was nothing to do with his brother, Michal,not even a bit," signed Katurian Katurian. Hah!  
迈克尔：“而且这事跟我哥哥迈克尔无关，丝毫无关”，签名：卡图兰.卡图兰。哈！  
KATURIAN. I'll beat the shit out of ya ...  
卡图兰：我揍扁你……  
MICHAL. Don't ... (Katurian hugs him. Michal hugs back, too strongly on Katurian's wounds.)  
迈克尔：别……（卡图兰拥抱他。迈克尔也用力地回抱，碰痛了卡图兰的伤口。）  
KATURIAN. Arrghh, Jesus, Michal!  
卡图兰：啊，天哪，迈克尔！  
MICHAL. Sorry, Katurian.  
迈克尔：对不起，卡图兰。  
KATURIAN. It's alright. (Pause.) We'll be alright, Michal. We'll be alright. We'll get out of here. If we just stick together.  
卡图兰：没事。（停顿）我们不会有问题，迈克尔。我们不会有事。我们会出去。只要我们俩一条心！  
MICHAL. Yeah. My arse is really itchy today. I don't know why.Have we got any of that powder left?  
迈克尔：就是。今天我屁股痒极了。我不知道为什么。我们还有药粉吗？  
KATURIAN. No, you used it all. Like it was going out of style.  
卡图兰：没了。你用光了。你总是这样。  
MICHAL. Mm. But we ain't going home for a while anyway, are we?  
迈克尔：嗯。可我们一时还不能回家，是吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：是的。  
MICHAL. Gonna have to sit here with an itchy arse then.  
迈克尔：那还得坐在这儿屁股痒。  
KATURIAN. Yeah, but could you keep telling me about it,because it's really keeping my spirits up.  
卡图兰：是啊。不过，你要是不断提醒我，能让我精神振奋。  
MICHAL. My, really? No, you're just being stupid. You can't have an arse keep your spirits up, can ya?  
迈克尔：真的？不，你在装傻。一个屁股能让你精神振奋，真的吗？  
KATURIAN. It depends on the arse.  
卡图兰：取决于是什么屁股。  
MICHAL. What? Stupid. (Pause.) Well it's itchy anyway. I'll tell you that. I'm trying not to itch it or anything, y'know, 'cos you're here, but, I'll tell ya, it's itchy, man. (Pause.) I've got one itchy arse. (Pause.) Tell us a story, Katurian. It'll take my mind off ...  
迈克尔：什么？笨蛋。（停顿）反正它痒得要命。我要告诉你，我尽力不让它痒啊难受啊，你知道的，因为你在这里，可我要告诉你，哥们，它真痒。（停顿）我的屁股真痒。（停顿）卡图兰，讲个故事吧。让我忘掉我的——  
KATURIAN. Take your mind off your itchy arse ...  
卡图兰：让你忘掉你的屁股痒。  
MICHAL. My itchy arse, yeah ...  
迈克尔：我的屁股痒，是啊。  
KATURIAN. What story do you want?  
卡图兰：你想听什么故事？  
MICHAL. Um, "The Little Green Pig.”  
迈克尔：嗯，《小绿猪》。  
KATURIAN. No. Thatsh justh thilly ...  
卡图兰：算了。那故事太傻了。  
MICHAL. Itsh not justh thilly, it's good, "The Little Green Pig.”I was trying to r'member it just now.  
迈克尔：那故事不傻，很棒。《小绿猪》，我刚才还想背出来呢。  
KATURIAN. No, I'll do a different one. What'll I do?  
卡图兰：不，我讲个别的。我讲个什么呢？  
MICHAL. Do "The Pillowman.”  
迈克尔：讲个《枕头人》。  
KATURIAN. (Smiles.) Why "The Pillowman"? (Michal shrugs.)Jeez, that's from a while ago, isn't it?  
卡图兰：（微笑）为什么，《枕头人》？（迈克尔耸了耸肩）哎呀，这故事有些日子没说了，是吗？  
MICHAL. Yeah, its from, like, a while ago.  
迈克尔：是啊，这故事好像，有些日子没说了。  
KATURIAN. Let's see, how does that start...?  
卡图兰：让我想想，怎么开头的……  
MICHAL. "Once upon a time" ...  
迈克尔：从前——  
KATURIAN. I know, but I'm trying to think how it actually starts ...  
卡图兰：我知道，但我在回想这故事怎么开头的……  
MICHAL. (Irritated.) "Once upon a time" ...  
迈克尔：（不耐烦）从前——  
KATURIAN. Alright, Jesus. (Pause.) Once upon a time ... there was a man, who did not look like normal men. He was about nine feet tall ... (Michal looks up, silently whistles.) And he was all made up of these fluffy pink pillows: His arms were pillows and his legs were pillows and his body was a pillow; his fingers were tiny little pillows, even his head was a pillow, a big round pillow.  
卡图兰：好了，上帝。（停顿）从前，有一个人，长得跟正常人不一样。他有九英尺高（迈克尔抬头看着，轻轻地吹着口哨）。他全身上下是松软的粉红色枕头：他的胳膊是枕头，他的腿是枕头，他的身体也是一个枕头；他的手指头是细细的小枕头，甚至他的头也是一个枕头，一个圆形的枕头。  
MICHAL. A circular pillow.  
迈克尔：一个圆枕。  
KATURIAN. It's the same thing.  
卡图兰：一个意思。  
MICHAL. But I prefer "a circular pillow.”  
迈克尔：可我喜欢“一个圆枕”。  
KATURIAN. His head was a circular pillow. And on his head he had two button eyes and a big smiley mouth which was always smiling, so you could always see his teeth, which were also pillows.Little white pillows.  
卡图兰：他的头是一个圆枕，头上有两只纽扣眼睛，还有一张微笑的大嘴一直在微笑。所以你总能看到他的牙齿，他的牙齿也是枕头，小小的白枕头。  
MICHAL. "Pillows." Do your mouth smiley like the Pillowman's mouth is. (Katurian gives a big dopey smile. Michal gently touches Katurian's lips and cheeks.)  
迈克尔：“枕头”。你的嘴笑起来就像那个枕头人。（卡图兰傻呵呵地微笑了一下。迈克尔轻轻地抚着他的双唇和脸颊。）  
KATURIAN. Well, the Pillowman had to look like this, he had to look soft and safe, because of his job, because his job was a very sad and a very difficult one ...  
卡图兰：枕头人必须这个样子，他得让人感到温和与安全，因为这是他的工作。因为他的工作是很悲伤、很艰难的……  
MICHAL. Uh-oh, here it comes ...  
迈克尔：嗯，要开始了...  
KATURIAN. Whenever a man or a lady was very very sad because they'd had a dreadful and hard life and they just wanted to end it all, they just wanted to take their own lives and take all the pain away, well, just as they were about to do it, by razor, or by bulletor by gas, or ...  
卡图兰：每当一个男人或女人由于生活极其苦难而非常非常悲哀时，他们只想了断这生活，他们只想了断他们的生命，了断他们的痛苦，正当他们自杀时，用剃刀、用子弹或用煤气或……  
MICHAL. Or by jumping off of something big.  
迈克尔：或跳下什么高楼。  
KATURIAN. Yes. By whatever preferred method of suicide — "preferred"'s probably the wrong word, but anyway, just as that person was about to do it, the Pillowman would go to them, and sit with them, and gently hold them, and he'd say, "Hold on a minute," and time would slow strangely, and as time slowed, the Pillowman would go back in time to when that man or that lady was just a little boy or a little girl, to when the life of horror they were to lead hadn't quite yet begun, and the Pillowman's job was very very sad, because the Pillowman's job was to get that child to kill themselves, and so avoid the years of pain that would just end up in the same place for them anyway: facing an oven, facing a shotgun, facing a lake. "But I've never heard of a small child killing themselves," you might say. Well, the Pillowman would always suggest they do it in a way that would just look like a tragic accident: He'd show them the bottle of pills that looked just like sweeties; he'd show them the place on the river where the ice was too thin; he'd show them the parked cars that it was really dangerous to dart out between; he'd show them the plastic bag with no breathing holes, and exactly how to tighten it. Because mummies and daddies always find it easier to come to terms with a five-year-old lost in a tragic accident than they do with a five-year-old who has seen how shitty life is and taken action to avoid it. Now, not all the children would go along with the Pillowman. There was one little girla happy little thing, who just wouldn't believe the Pillowman when he told her that life could be awful and her life would be, and she sent him away, and he went away crying, crying big gloopy tears that made puddles this big, and the next night there was another knock on her bedroom door, and she said, "Go away, Pillowman. I've told you, I'm happy. I've always been happy and I'll always be happy." But it wasn't the Pillowman. It was another man. And her mummy wasn't home, and this man would visit her every time her mummy wasn't home, and she soon became very very sad, and as she sat in front of the oven when she was twenty-one she said to the Pillowman, "Why didn't you try to convince me?" And the Pillowman said, "I tried to convince you, but you were just too happy." And as she turned on the gas as high as it would go she said, "But I've never been happy. I've never been happy.”  
卡图兰：对。用他们喜爱的自杀方式。“喜爱”这词应该不对，但不管如何，正当他们自行了断时，枕头人会来到他们身边，坐在他们身旁，轻轻地揽着他们；他会说：“等一等……”，时间会奇怪地慢下来，当时间慢下来的这会儿，枕头人会回到那男子或那女子的童年时代，回到他们可怕的生活还不曾开始的时候；枕头人的工作是非常非常悲哀的，因为他的职责就是让孩子们自杀，以避免他们日后在经历了苦痛的岁月之后再走同样的路：对着煤气灶，对着枪口，对着湖水。“可我从没听过年幼的孩子会自杀”，你会这样说。而枕头人总是建议孩子们把自杀弄得像是不幸的事故：他会指给他们那种像装了糖豆一样的药瓶；他会告诉他们从两辆车之间突然窜出是多么危险；他会提醒他们怎样扎紧没有透气孔的塑胶口袋。因为对妈妈和爸爸的情感来说，五岁的孩子死于不幸的事故总要好过五岁的孩子为了逃避痛苦的生活而自杀。不过，并非所有的孩子都喜欢枕头人。有一个快乐的小女孩就不相信枕头人。当枕头人告诉她生活的阴暗以及她面临的苦难时，她赶走了他。枕头人哭着走了，他滴下了一滴水滴那么大的泪珠，积了一大滩水。第二天夜里又有人去敲那女孩卧室的门。女孩说：“你走开，枕头人，我告诉你了，我很快乐！我一直很快乐，我会永远快乐！”但这次不是枕头人。是另一个男人。女孩妈妈不在家，这个男人每当她妈妈不在家时就钻进她的卧室。不久，她变得很痛苦很痛苦。当她二十一岁坐在煤气灶前，她对枕头人说：“你为什么不想法子劝说我？”枕头人说：“我想尽了办法劝说你，可你那时实在是太快乐了。”她把煤气阀开到最大时说：“可我一直不快乐，我一直不快乐……”  
MICHAL. Um, could you skip on to the end, please? This bit's a bit boring.  
迈克尔：嗯，请你跳到结尾好吗？这有点无聊。  
KATURIAN. Well, that's a bit rude, Michal, actually.  
卡图兰：迈克尔，这很粗鲁，真的。  
MICHAL. Oh. Sorry, Katurian. (Pause.) But could you skip on to the end please?  
迈克尔：哦。对不起，卡图兰。（停顿）可是请你跳到结尾，好吗？  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Well ... the end of the Pillowman ... Seewhen the Pillowman was successful in his work, a little child would die horrifìcally. And when the Pillowman was unsuccessful, a little child would have a horrific life, grow into an adult who'd also have a horrific life, and then die horrifìcally. So, the Pillowman, as big as he was and as fluffy as he was, he'd just go around crying all day long, his house'd be just puddles everywhere, so he decided to do just one final job and that'd be it. So he went to this place beside this pretty stream that he remembered from a time before ...  
卡图兰：（停顿）好吧，《枕头人》的结尾，听着。当枕头人成功时，一个孩子就悲惨地死去。而当枕头人失败时，一个孩子就活在苦难中，长大成人后依然过着痛苦的日子，然后悲惨地死去。枕头人，那么高大，那么松软，只能整天转来转去地痛苦，他的屋子里积满了一滩滩泪水。于是，他决定再做最后一次，就不做了。他去了一条清澈的小河边，那时他过去——  
MICHAL. I like this bit ...  
迈克尔：我喜欢这段……  
KATURIAN. And he brought a little can of petrol with him, and there was this old weeping willow tree there, and he went under it and he sat and he waited there a while, and there were all these little toys under there, and ...  
卡图兰：他随身带了一小罐汽油，小河边有棵大柳树，他坐在垂柳树下，他坐着等了一会儿，树下堆着所有的那些小玩具，还有……  
MICHAL. Say what the toys was.  
迈克尔：你说都有哪些玩具？  
KATURIAN. There was a little car there, and a little toy dog and a kaleidoscope.  
卡图兰：有一辆小汽车、一只小玩具狗，还有一个万花筒。  
MICHAL. There was a little toy dog?! Did it yap?  
迈克尔：一只小玩具狗？！它会叫吗？  
KATURIAN. Did it what?  
卡图兰：它会什么？  
MICHAL. Did it yap?  
迈克尔：它会叫吗？  
KATURIAN. Er ... yes. Anyway, there was a little caravan nearby and the Pillowman heard the door open and little footsteps come out, and he heard a boy's voice say, "I'm just going out to play Mum," and the mum said, "Well don't be late for your tea, son.” "I won't be, Mum." And the Pillowman heard the little footsteps get closer and the branches of the willow tree parted and it wasn't a little boy at all, it was a little Pillowboy. And the Pillowboy said"Hello," to the Pillowman, and the Pillowman said, "Hello," to the Pillowboy, and they both played with the toys for a while ...  
卡图兰：呃，会。反正，附近停着一辆小小的篷车，枕头人听到传来开门声和脚步声，接着一个男孩的声音，“妈妈，我去外面玩一会儿”，妈妈说，“好吧，儿子。别错过了点心时间”。“不会的，妈妈”。枕头人听到那孩子的脚步声越来越大，大垂柳树下站着的不是一个小男孩，是个小枕头人。小枕头人对枕头人说：“你好”，枕头人对小枕头人说：“你好”。他们俩玩了一阵玩具...  
MICHAL. With the car and the kaleidoscope and the little toy dog what yapped. But I bet mostly with the little toy dog, ay?  
迈克尔：玩小汽车、万花筒和那只会叫的小玩具狗。不过我敢说玩得最多的还是那只小玩具狗，对吗？  
KATURIAN. And the Pillowman told him all about his sad job and the dead kids and all of that type of stuff, and the little Pillowboy understood instantly 'cos he was such a happy little fella and all he ever wanted to do was to be able to help people, and he poured the can of petrol all over himself and his smiley mouth was still smiling, and the Pillowman, through his gloopy tears, said"Thank you," to the Pillowboy, and the Pillowboy said, "That's alright. Will you tell my mummy I won't be having my tea tonight," and the Pillowman said, "Yes, I will," lying, and the Pillowboy struck a match, and the Pillowman sat there watching him burn, and as the Pillowman gently started to fade away, the last thing he saw was the Pillowboy's happy smiley mouth as it slowly melted away, stinking into nothingness. That was the last thing he saw. The last thing he heard was something he hadn't even contemplated. The last thing he heard was the screams of the hundred thousand children he'd helped to commit suicide coming back to life and going on to lead the cold, wretched lives that were destined to them because he hadn't been around to prevent themright on up to the screams of their sad self-inflicted deaths, which this time, of course, would be conducted entirely alone.  
卡图兰：枕头人告诉小枕头人他痛苦的工作和死去的孩子以及所有的那些事，小枕头人一听就领会了，因为他是那么快乐的一个孩子，而且他一心一意想帮助别人。他把那罐汽油洒满了全身，他那张微笑的嘴依旧在微笑。枕头人眼含热泪对小枕头人说：“谢谢你。”小枕头孩  
人说：“不要紧，你告诉我妈我不能去吃晚上的点心了。”枕头人撒谎说，“好，我会的。”小枕头人划着了火柴，枕头人坐在那儿看着他自焚，当枕头人正要隐去时，他最后一眼看到的是小枕头人那张微笑的嘴渐渐变成灰烬，只剩下虚空。这是他看到的最后一眼。而他最后听到的是他从未想到过的声音。他最后听到的是那数千个孩子的惨叫声，他们在他帮助下自杀了又活了过来，而不得不忍受他们命中注定的冷酷、黑暗的生活；由于他无法再去帮助他们避免这种苦难，他们当然只能完全独自地自我虐杀，所以他们在悲苦地号叫着。  
MICHAL. Hm. (Pause.) I don't really get the end bit but, ah, so the Pillowman just faded away? Ah.  
迈克尔：嗯。（停顿）我还是不理解这个结尾，呵，于是枕头人就消失了？呵。  
KATURIAN. He just faded away, yeah, like he never existed.  
卡图兰：他就消失了，是的，就像他从来没有存在过。  
MICHAL. Into the air.  
迈克尔：消失在天空中。  
KATURIAN. Into the air. Into wherever.  
卡图兰：消失在天空中。消失在所有的地方。  
MICHAL. Into Heaven.  
迈克尔：消失在天堂。  
KATURIAN. No. Into wherever.  
卡图兰：不。消失在所有的地方。  
MICHAL. I like the Pillowman. He's my favourite.  
迈克尔：我喜欢枕头人。他是我的最爱。  
KATURIAN. Its a bit downbeat, I'll admit. Is your itchy arse alright now?  
卡图兰：我承认，这故事悲观了点。现在你的屁股痒得好些了吗？  
MICHAL. Oh, it was till you reminded me! Arrgh! (Adjusts himself.)Hmm. But I still can't figure it out.  
迈克尔：好些了，不过你提醒了我！哎呦！（扭动着）嗯。可我还是弄不明白。  
KATURIAN. Figure what out? Figure out "The Pillowman"?  
卡图兰：弄不明白什么？弄不明白《枕头人》？  
MICHAL. No, I thought I'd hidden it really well.  
迈克尔：不是。我觉得我藏得很好。  
KATURIAN. Hidden what really well?  
卡图兰：什么藏得很好？  
MICHAL. The box with the little boy's toes in it. I thought I'd hidden it really well. I mean, first I'd put it under all my socks and pants in the drawer, which, alright, wasn't very well hid, but then when they started to smell I hid 'em under the dirt in the Christmas tree pot in the attic, 'cos I knew we wouldn't be getting the Christmas tree pot out again for ages. Like, till Christmas. And that'd give 'em plenty of time to go mouldy. They were already a bit mouldy. Were they mouldy when you saw 'em? (Katurian nodsthe life drained out of him.) They must've used sniffer dogs or some-thing. You know those sniffer dogs? They must've used them. Because, no way, I hid them brilliant. Christmas tree pot. You only see it once a year.  
迈克尔：那装男孩脚趾头的盒子。我觉得我藏得非常好。我是说，起我把它藏在抽屉里我的袜子和裤子底下，不过，这样藏不好，后来脚趾头开始发臭了，我就把它们藏到阁楼上圣诞树盆的土里，因为我知道我们很久才会把圣诞树盆拿出来。总要等到圣诞节。这样就有足够的时间让它们烂掉。它们已经开始烂了。你看到它们烂了吗？（卡图兰点头，已面无血色。）他们一定用了警犬或什么东西。你知道那些警犬吗？他们一定用了警犬。因为，他们没有法子，我藏得太棒了。圣诞树的盆地。你每年只用一次。  
KATURIAN. You just told me ... You just told me you didn't touch those kids. You just lied to me.  
卡图兰：你刚刚对我说过，你刚对我说过你没碰那些孩子。你在撒谎。  
MICHAL. No I didn't. I just told you the man came in and said he'd torture me unless I said I killed those kids, so I said I killed those kids. That doesn't mean I didn't kill those kids. I did kill those kids.  
迈克尔：不，我没撒谎。我只是告诉你，那人进来说他要拷打我，除非我说我杀了那些孩子，所以我说我杀了那些孩子。那并不是说我没杀那些孩子。我杀了那些孩子。  
KATURIAN. You swore to me, on your life, that you didn't kill those three kids.  
卡图兰：你对我发过誓，以你的生命，你没有杀那些孩子。  
MICHAL. Ohh. See with that one, the "Swear to me on your life you didn't kill those three kids," yeah, I was kind of playing a trick on ya. Sorry, Katurian. (Katurian backs away from him to the mattress.)I know it was wrong. Really. But it was very interesting. The little boy was just like you said it'd be. I chopped his toes off and he didn't scream at all. He just sat there looking at them. He seemed very surprised. I suppose you would be at that age. His name was Aaron. He had a funny little hat on, kept going on about his mum. God, he bled a lot. You wouldn't've thought there'd be that much blood in such a little boy. Then he stopped bleeding and went blue. Poor thing. I feel quite bad now, he seemed quite nice. "Can I go home to my mummy, now, please?" But the girl was a pain in the arse. Kept bawling her eyes out. And she wouldn't eat them. She wouldn't eat the applemen, and I'd spent ages making them. It's really hard to get the razor blades inside. You don't say how to make them in the story, do ya? I checked. So, anyway, I had to force 'em down her. It only took two. Not being mean, but at least that shut her up. (Pause.) It's really hard to get out of your clothes, isn't it, blood? You try washing your shirt tomorrow. It'll take ages. You'll see. (Pause.) Katurian? (Pause.) I'll wash it for yaif you want. I'm getting quite good at it.  
迈克尔：噢。瞧你，“你对我发过誓，以你的生命，你没有杀那些孩子。”没错，我是跟你逗着玩的。对不起，卡图兰。（卡图兰退后几步，倒在床垫上）我知道这样是错的。真的。可那真是有趣。那小男孩跟你说的一模一样。我割掉他的脚趾头，他喊都没喊一声。他就坐那儿看着它们。他似乎很吃惊。我猜想你也会的。他叫艾伦。带着一顶滑稽的小帽子，不停地说起他的妈妈。天哪，他流了那么多的血。后来，他不再流血了，脸也发青了。可怜的小东西。这时我感觉很糟，可他似乎挺好。“请问，我现在可以回家去看妈妈了吗？”可那女孩真是麻烦，眼睛瞪得大大的。她不愿意吞下去。她不愿意吃那些苹果人，我费了好一阵子才让她咽下去。把剃刀片塞在苹果人肚里真不容易。你在故事里没提到怎么弄，对吗？我试过。反正，我硬是让她吞了下去。只吞了两个。真没劲，不过，至少让她闭上了嘴。（停顿）把衣服扔掉真是难，都是血，对吗？第二天得洗衬衫。真费时间。你会知道的。（停顿）卡图兰？（停顿）如果你愿意，我会替你洗。我已经在行了。  
KATURIAN. (Pause. Quietly.) What did you do it for?  
卡图兰：（停顿、轻声地）你为什么要那样做？  
MICHAL. Huh? You're mumbling.  
迈克尔：嗯？你有点口齿不清。  
KATURIAN. (Tears.) What did you do it for?  
卡图兰：（流泪）你为什么要那样做？  
MICHAL. Don't cry, Katurian. Don't cry. (Michal goes over to hold him. Katurian backs away in disgust.)  
迈克尔：别哭，卡图兰。别哭。（迈克尔上前欲抱住他。卡图兰厌恶地后退。）  
KATURIAN. What did you do it for?  
卡图兰：你为什么要那样做？  
MICHAL. You know. Because you told me to.  
迈克尔：你知道的。因为你告诉我那样做。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Because I what?  
卡图兰：（停顿）因为我什么？  
MICHAL. Because you told me to.  
迈克尔：因为你告诉我那样做。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) I remember telling you to do your homework on time. I remember telling you to brush your teeth every night ...  
卡图兰：我记得我告诉你按时完成家庭作业，我记得我告诉你每天晚上刷牙……  
MICHAL. I do brush my teeth every night ...  
迈克尔：我是每天晚上刷牙……  
KATURIAN. I don't remember telling you to take a bunch of little kids and go butcher them.  
卡图兰：我不记得我告诉过你去劫持儿童并残杀他们。  
MICHAL. I didn't butcher them. "Butcher them," it'd be more like ... (Michal imitates viciously hacking at someone.) Mine was more like ... (Michal imitates a gentle, single hack onto imaginary toes, then delicately throwing the toes away ... ) And ... (Michal imitates placing two applemen inside a little mouth, then swallowing.) "Butcher them." That's a bit strong. And I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't told me, so don't you act all the innocent. Every story you tell me, something horrible happens to somebody. I was just testing out how far-fetched they were. 'Cos I always thought some of 'em were a bit far-fetched. (Pause.) D'you know what?They ain't all that far-fetched.  
迈克尔：我没有残杀他们。“残杀他们”像是——（迈克尔模仿残忍的砍杀动作）我只是——（迈克尔模仿轻快地切割脚趾头，然后将脚趾头优雅地抛在一边），还有——（模仿将两个苹果人塞入一张小嘴，然后吞下）“残杀他们”，这说得过分了。如果你没告诉我我是不会干的，所以你别装得那么无辜。你给我讲的每个故事都有人遭受了可怕的事。我只是证实它们是否真实。因为我总觉得他们有些不真实。（停顿）你知道怎样？他们没那么不真实。  
KATURIAN. How come you never acted out any of the nice ones?  
卡图兰：你为什么从不模仿那些美好的事情呢？  
MICHAL. Because you never wrote any nice ones.  
迈克尔：因为你从来没写过美好的事情。  
KATURIAN. I wrote plenty of nice ones.  
卡图兰：我写了许多美好的事情。  
MICHAL. Er, yeah, like, two.  
迈克尔：唉，没错，好像，两个。  
KATURIAN. No, I'll tell you why you never acted out any of the nice ones, shall I?  
卡图兰：不止。现在我来告诉你为什么不模仿那些美好的事情，好吗？  
MICHAL. Alright.  
迈克尔：好。  
KATURIAN. Because you're a sadistic, retarded flicking pervert who enjoys killing little kids, and even if every story I ever wrote was the sweetest thing imaginable, the outcome'd still be the fucking same.  
卡图兰：因为你是个弱智变态的施虐狂，你虐杀儿童来取乐，即使我写的所有故事都是世间最美好的东西，结果还是一个样。  
MICHAL. Well ... we'll never know, will we, 'cos you never did. (Pause.) And I didn't enjoy killing those kids. It was irritating. It took ages. And I didn't set out to kill those kids. I just set out to chop the toes off one of them and to put razors down the throat of one of them.  
迈克尔：那……就不知道了，对吗？你从来没写过。（停顿）我杀这些孩子也没啥快乐。很麻烦。特费时间。我也不存心杀他们。我只是想割下一个孩子的脚趾头，把剃刀片塞到另一孩子的喉咙里。  
KATURIAN. Arc you telling me you don't know that if you chop the toes off a little boy and put razors down the throat of a little girl, you don't know that they're gonna die?  
卡图兰：你想对我说你不知道割掉那个男孩的脚趾头和把剃刀片塞进那女孩的喉咙会把他们弄死？  
MICHAL. Well, I know now. (Katurian puts his head in his handstrying to think of a way out of this.) Well, the torture man certainly seemed to be on my side. He seemed to agree it was all your fault.Well, mostly your fault.  
迈克尔：嗯，我现在知道了。（卡图兰双手抱头，试图想出个法子来。）那个打手显然同情我。他似乎同意这都是你的错。主要是你的错。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) What did you tell him?  
卡图兰：（停顿）你跟他说了什么？  
MICHAL. Just the truth.  
迈克尔：只说了实话。  
KATURIAN. Which particular truth?  
卡图兰：具体哪些实话？  
MICHAL. Just that, y'know, all the things I did to all the kids I got from stories you wrote and read out to me.  
迈克尔：就那些，你知道的，我对那些孩子干了你写的和给我读的故事中的那些事。  
KATURIAN. You said that to the policeman?  
卡图兰：你对警察说了那些事？  
MICHAL Mm. Y'know, just the truth.  
迈克尔：嗯。你知道的，全是实话。  
KATURIAN. That isn't the truth, Michal.  
卡图兰：那不是实话，迈克尔。  
MICHAL Yes it is.  
迈克尔：是，是实话。  
KATURIAN. No it isn't.  
卡图兰：不，不是。  
MICHAL. Well, did you write some stories with children getting murdered in them?  
迈克尔：那，你有没有在故事中写虐杀孩子？  
KATURIAN. Yes, but ...  
卡图兰，有，但是——  
MICHAL. Well, did you read them out to me?  
迈克尔：你有没有对我读过？  
KATURIAN. Yes ...  
卡图兰：有——  
MICHAL. Well, did I go out and murder a bunch of children? (Pause.) "Yes, I did," is the answer to that one. So I don't see how the "That isn't the truth" comes into it. Let alone the "statistic retarded pervert." I mean, you're my brother and I love you, buty'know, you've just spent twenty minutes telling me a story about a bloke, his main thing in life's to get a bunch of little kids to, at minimum, set themselves on fire, so, y'know? And he's the hero! And I'm not criticising. He's a very good character. He's a very very good character. He reminds me a lot of me.  
迈克尔：好，我是否在外面虐杀了几个孩子？（停顿）回答是：“是的，我是干了”。所以，我不明白为什么“这不是实话”。更别说“弱智变态的虐待狂”。我是说，你是我弟弟，我爱你，但是你知道，你刚刚用二十分钟时间给我讲了一个家伙的故事，这家伙生活中的目标就是摆弄那一帮小孩子，最起码，把他们挑动起来。所以，你知道吗？而他是一个英雄！我不是批评他。他是一个非常出色的人物。他是个非常非常出色的人物。他提醒了我许多我的事。  
KATURIAN. How does he remind you of you?  
卡图兰：他怎么提醒了你许多你的事？  
MICHAL. You know, getting little children to die. All that.  
迈克尔：你知道的，把孩子弄死。就这事。  
KATURIAN. The Pillowman never killed anybody, Michal. And all the children that died were going to lead horrible lives anyway.  
卡图兰：迈克尔，枕头人从未杀过任何人。所有那些死去的孩子都将会生活在地狱般的痛苦中。  
MICHAL. You're right, all children are going to lead horrible lives.You may as well save them the hassle.  
迈克尔：你说得对，所有那些孩子都将生活在地狱般的痛苦中。你可以让他们免遭苦难。  
KATURIAN. Not all children are going to lead horrible lives.  
卡图兰：并不是所有孩子都将生活在地狱般的痛苦中。  
MICHAL. Erm, hmm. Did you lead a horrible life since you was a child? Yes. Erm, did I lead a horrible life since I was a child? Yes. That's two out of two for a start.  
迈克尔：嗯，嗯。你童年时，是否过着痛苦的生活？是的。嗯，我童年时，是否过着痛苦的生活？是的。两人中就有两人了。  
KATURIAN. The Pillowman was a thoughtful, decent man, who hated what he was doing. You are the opposite, in every respect.  
卡图兰：枕头人是有深刻思考的君子，他痛恨自己的所作所为。而你恰恰相反，在各个方面。  
MICHAL. Well, okay, you know I'm no good at opposites, but I think I know what you're saying. Thank you. (Pause.) "The Pillowman"'s a good story, Katurian. It's one of your best. Y'knowI think you're going to be a famous writer some day, God bless you.I can see it.  
迈克尔：好吧，你知道我对相反不在行，但我想我懂你的话。谢谢。（停顿）卡图兰，《枕头人》是个好故事。是你最好的一个。你知道吗，我想有一天你会成为著名作家，老天保佑你。我能看到。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) When?  
卡图兰：（停顿）什么时候？  
MICHAL Hah?  
迈克尔：啊？  
KATURIAN. When am I going to be a famous writer?  
卡图兰：我什么时候会成为一个著名作家？  
MICHAL. Some day, I said.  
迈克尔：会有一天的，我说过了。  
KATURIAN. They're going to execute us in an hour and a half.  
卡图兰：他们就要在一个半小时后处决我们。  
MICHAL. Oh yeah. Well, I guess you aren't gonna be a famous writer then.  
迈克尔：哦，是的。那么，我猜想你成不了著名作家了。  
KATURIAN. They're going to destroy everything now. They're going to destroy us, they're going to destroy my stories. They're going to destroy everything.  
卡图兰：现在，他们要毁掉一切。他们要毁掉我们，他们要毁掉我写的故事。他们要毁掉一切。  
MICHAL. Well, I think it's us we should be worrying aboutKaturian, not your stories.  
迈克尔：不过，卡图兰，我觉得我们应该担忧的是我们。不是你写的故事。  
KATURIAN. Oh yeah?  
卡图兰：哦，是吗？  
MICHAL. Yeah. They're just paper.  
迈克尔：是啊。他们只是纸。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) They're just what?  
卡图兰：（停顿）它们只是什么？  
MICHAL. They're just paper. (Katurian thuds Michal's head down once against the stone floor. Michal, stunned by the idea of it rather than the pain, feels his bleeding head.)  
迈克尔：它们只是纸。（卡图兰将迈克尔的头按倒在石地上撞了一下，迈克尔摸着流血的脑袋，吃惊大于疼痛）  
KATURIAN. If they came to me right now and said, "We're going to burn two out of the three of you — you, your brother, or your stories," I'd have them burn you first, I'd have them burn me secondand I'd have it be the stories they saved.  
卡图兰：如果他们现在过来说，“你，你哥和你的小说这三样中，我们现在要烧掉两样”，我会让他们先烧了你，再让他们烧了我，让他们留下我写的故事。  
MICHAL. You just banged my head on the floor.  
迈克尔：你把我的头往地上撞。  
KATURIAN. I noticed that.  
卡图兰：我注意到了。  
MICHAL. (Crying.) You just banged my head on the floor!  
迈克尔：（哭着）你把我的头往地上撞！  
KATURIAN. I said I noticed that.  
卡图兰：我说我注意到了。  
MICHAL. You're just like Mum and Dad!  
迈克尔：你就像妈和爸一样！  
KATURIAN. (Laughing.) Say that again?!  
卡图兰：（大笑）再说一遍？！  
MICHAL. You're just like Mum and Dad! Hitting me, and shouting at me!  
迈克尔：你就像妈和爸！打我，骂我！  
KATURIAN. I'm just like Mum and Dad? Let me work this out ...  
卡图兰：我就像妈和爸？那让我来说——  
MICHAL. Oh don't start that ...  
迈克尔：哦，别说那个——  
KATURIAN. Mum and Dad kept their first-born son in a room where they tortured him for seven straight years, and you made a little boy bleed to death, made a little girl choke to death, did God knows what to another little girl and you're not like Mum and Dadbut I banged a fucking dimwit's head on the floor once and I am like Mum and Dad.  
卡图兰：妈爸将他们的大儿子关在一间屋里整整虐待了七年，而你的残杀使一个男孩流血致死，使一个女孩割喉而亡，天知道第三个女孩怎么样，你不像妈和爸？我不过把一个混账白痴的头往地上撞一下，我就像妈和爸了？  
MICHAL. Yes, exactly. Exactly.  
迈克尔：是，就是，就是。  
KATURIAN. I see your logic, Michal. I see where you're coming from.  
卡图兰：我明白你的逻辑了，迈克尔。我知道你从哪得出的结论。  
MICHAL Good. You should.  
迈克尔：好。你应该明白。  
KATURIAN. I'll tell you this. If Mum and Dad are looking down right now, I think they'll be glad to see you turned out to be exactly the type of boy they could be proud of.  
卡图兰：我要告诉你，如果爸妈现在看到你，我想他们会很乐意看到你成为那种孩子，他们会为你骄傲。  
MICHAL. Don't say that ...  
迈克尔：别说那个——  
KATURIAN. Truly proud of. You're a carbon copy of themalmost. Maybe you should grow a little goatee beard here, get glasses, like him ...  
卡图兰：真的很为你骄傲。你是他们活脱脱的翻版。也许你应该在这里长一撮山羊胡，戴副眼镜，就像他——  
MICHAL. Don't say that!  
迈克尔：别说了！  
KATURIAN. Or wear a lot of diamonds, like her. Tawlk like this is my son ...  
卡图兰：或者戴上一大堆钻石，像她那样。说“这才是我的儿子……”  
MICHAL. Don't say that or I'll kill you!!!  
迈克尔：别再说了，不然我杀了你！  
KATURIAN. You're not gonna kill me, Michal. I ain't seven!!!  
卡图兰：你杀不了我，迈克尔。我不是七岁！！！  
MICHAL. I'm not like them. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I was just doing your stories.  
迈克尔：我不像他们。我不想伤害任何人。我就是照你的故事去做。  
KATURIAN. What did you do to the third girl?  
卡图兰：你把第三个女孩怎样了？  
MICHAL. No, I'm not telling now. You've hurt my feelings. And my head.  
迈克尔：我不说，我不告诉你。你伤了我的心。还有我的头。  
KATURIAN. You'll tell quick enough when they get hold of you.  
卡图兰：等他们对你下手你就会很快开口。  
MICHAL. I can take it.  
迈克尔：我能顶得住。  
KATURIAN. Not like this you can't.  
卡图兰：你连这都顶不住。  
MICHAL. (Low.) You don't know what I can take.  
迈克尔：（低声）你不知道我能顶住什么。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) No. I suppose I don't.  
卡图兰：（停顿）是的，我想我不知道。  
MICHAL. When I was in here listening to you screaming next door, I thought this musta been kinda like how it was for you all those years. Well, let me tell ya, it's easier from this side.  
迈克尔：刚才我听着你在隔壁惨叫时，我想那几年你一定也是这样听着的。不过，让我告诉你，这边要容易得多。  
KATURIAN. I know it is.  
卡图兰：我知道。  
MICHAL. You only had it for an hour and you came in whingeing your snotty head off. Try it for a lifetime.  
迈克尔：你不过经受了一个小时，你就在这叫冤叫屈、垂头搭脑。试试看一生都这样。  
KATURIAN. That doesn't excuse anything.  
卡图兰：这不能成为任何理由。  
MICHAL. It excused the two you murdered. Why shouldn't it excuse the two I murdered?  
迈克尔：这就是你谋杀两个人的理由。为什么不能成为我杀两个人的理由？  
KATURIAN. I murdered two people who tortured a child for seven years. You murdered three children who hadn't tortured anybody for any years. There's a difference.  
卡图兰：我杀了两个折磨自己孩子达七年之久的施虐狂。你杀了两个从未折磨过任何人的孩子。这是不同的。  
MICHAL. As far as you know they hadn't tortured anybody. The razor-blade girl seemed like a right little shit. I bet she at least did ants.  
迈克尔：据你所知他们没折磨过任何人。那个吞剃刀刀片的女孩看起来不怎么样，我肯定她至少折磨过蚂蚁。  
KATURIAN. How did you kill the third girl, Michal? I just need to know. Was she like in a story too?  
卡图兰：你是怎么杀第三个女孩的，迈克尔？我只想知道，她也像故事里一样吗？  
MICHAL. Mm.  
迈克尔：嗯。  
KATURIAN. Which story?  
卡图兰：哪个故事？  
MICHAL. You're gonna be mad  
迈克尔：你会生气的。  
KATURIAN. I'm not gonna be mad.  
卡图兰：我不会生气的。  
MICHAL. You're gonna be a bit mad.  
迈克尔：你会有点生气的。  
KATURIAN. Which story was she like?  
卡图兰：她像哪个故事？  
MICHAL. Like, um ... she was like in, um ... "The Little Jesus.” "The Little Jesus." (Katurian looks at Michal a while, hands to his face, and, as he pictures the horrific details of the story, he slowly starts to cry. Michal goes to say something but can't, as Katurian continues quietly crying.)  
迈克尔：像，嗯……她像在，嗯……《小基督》里。《小基督》。（卡图兰瞅了迈克尔片刻，双手捂住了自己的脸，他眼前浮现了故事中的可怕情节，他渐渐哭出声来。迈克尔走上前去想说些什么又说不出来，卡图兰轻声地哭着。）  
KATURIAN. Why that one?  
卡图兰：为什么是那个故事？  
MICHAL. (Shrugs.) It's a good story. You're a good writer, Katurian.Don't let anybody tell you different.  
迈克尔：（耸肩）那是个好故事。你是个好作家，卡图兰。别让任何人失望。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Where did you leave her?  
卡图兰：（停顿）你把她扔哪儿了？  
MICHAL. Down where you buried Mum and Dad. At the wishing well.  
迈克尔：就是你埋爸妈的地方。许愿井那儿。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) That poor fucking thing.  
卡图兰：（停顿）那该死的可怜地方。  
MICHAL. I know. It's terrible.  
迈克尔：我知道。那很可怕。  
KATURIAN. Well, I hope it was quick.  
卡图兰：嗯，我希望你弄得很快。  
MICHAL. Quickish. (Katurian cries again. Michal puts a hand on his shoulder.) Don't cry, Kat. It'll be alright.  
迈克尔：快极了。（卡图兰又哭起来，迈克尔用手拍着他的肩膀）别哭了，卡图兰。没事。  
KATURIAN. How will it be alright? How will it ever be alright?  
卡图兰：怎么没事？怎么还会没事？  
MICHAL. I dunno. It's just sort of something you say at a time like this, isn't it? "It'll be alright." Course it wont be alright. They're gonna come and execute us any minute, aren't they? That isn't alright, is it? That's almost the opposite of alright. Mm. (Pause.) Will they execute us together or separate? I hope it's together. I wouldn't wanna be on my own.  
迈克尔：我不知道。这就像你常说的，对吗？“没事”。因为这不会没事。几分钟里他们就会过来处死我们，对吗？这并不是没事，对吗？这几乎与没事相反。嗯。（停顿）他们把我们分开处死呢还是一块处死？我希望我们死在一起。我不要一个人死。  
KATURIAN. I haven't done anything!  
卡图兰：我什么也没干！  
MICHAL. Look, don't start that again or you'll get on my nerves.And even if they don't execute us together, they're bound to bury us together, save digging two holes, 'cos I'd hate to be buried all on my own. That'd be horrible. All alone in the ground, ierrghh! But at least we'll be together in Heaven, whatever happens. And hang out with God and that. Have races.  
迈克尔：又来了，别再提了，不然我跟你急。即便他们分开处决我们，他们必定把我们埋在一块，省得挖两个坑，我讨厌一个人埋在那儿。那太可怕了。孤零零的一个人在地下，呃！但至少，不管发生什么，我们会在天堂相聚。和上帝一起过日子。彼此彼此。  
KATURIAN. Which particular Heaven is this you're going to，Michal? Child-killer Heaven?  
卡图兰：迈克尔，你会去哪个特别的天堂？儿童杀手的天堂？  
MICHAL. No, not Child-killer Heaven, smart-arse. Normal Heaven. Like in the films.  
迈克尔：不是，不是儿童杀手的天堂，精灵鬼。是一般的天堂。电影里那种，  
KATURIAN. Do you want to know where you're going when you die?  
卡图兰：你想知道你死后会去哪儿吗？  
MICHAL. Where? And don't say somewhere horrible just because you're in a mood.  
迈克尔：去哪儿？你可别因为心情不好就说那可怕的地方。  
KATURIAN. You're going to go to a little room in a little house in a little forest, and for the rest of all time you're going to be looked after not by me but by a person called Mum and a person called Dad, and they're gonna look after you in the same way they always looked after you, except this time I'm not gonna be around to rescue you, 'cos I ain't going to the same place you're going, 'cos I never butchered any little fucking kids.  
卡图兰：你会去一个小树林中的一座小屋中的一间小房中，从此以后，照看你的将是一个称之为妈妈和一个称之为爸爸的人，他们就像过去对待你那样来照看你，不过这次我没法再来救你，因为你我去的不是同一个地方，因为我从未虐杀过任何孩子。  
MICHAL. That is just the most meanest thing that any person has ever said to any other person and I am never never going to speak to you again ever.  
迈克尔：这是任何人对别人说的最恶毒的事，从现在开始我永远永远不理睬你了。  
KATURIAN. Good. Then let's just sit here in silence till they come back and execute us.  
卡图兰：好。那就让我们安静地坐在这儿等他们回来处决我们。  
MICHAL. The meanest thing I ever heard! And I told you not to say anything mean. I said, "Don't say anything mean," and what did you do? What did you do? You went and said something mean.  
迈克尔：我所听过的最恶毒的事情！我告诉过你不要说任何恶毒的事。我说，“别说任何恶毒的事”，你说了什么？你说了什么？你还是说了恶毒的事。  
KATURIAN. I used to love you so much.  
卡图兰：我过去那么爱你。  
MICHAL. (Pause.) What do you mean, "used to"? That's an even meaner thing to say than the other mean thing you said, and that other thing was the meanest thing I ever heard! Jesus!  
迈克尔：（停顿）你什么意思，“过去”？这比你说过的那恶毒的事还要恶毒，而你说过的那恶毒的事是我听到过的最恶毒的事！天哪！  
KATURIAN. Then lets just sit here in silence.  
卡图兰：那就让我们安静地坐在这儿。  
MICHAL. I'm trying to sit here in silence. You keep saying mean stuff. (Pause.) Don't ya? (Pause.) Don't ya, I said? Oh, is this the sitting here in silence thing? Okay. (Pause. Michal scratches his arse. ( Pause.) Except I've got another bone to pick with you, actually. A bone which is all about this little rubbish story I read a little while ago. A little rubbish story called "The Writer and the Writer's Brother," the story was called, which was the biggest pile of rubbish I ever read.  
迈克尔：我是想安静地坐在这儿。你不停地说恶毒的东西，（停顿）你没说吗？（停顿）我说，你没说吗？哦，这就是所谓安静地坐在这儿？好。（停顿。）迈克尔挠着他的屁股。（停顿）不过，我还有一件事要跟你挑明，真的。就是我之前读过的一篇垃圾故事。一篇叫《作者和作者的兄弟》的垃圾故事，就叫这名字，这是我读过的最垃圾的东西。  
KATURIAN. I never showed you that story, Michal.  
卡图兰：我没给你看过这故事，迈克尔。  
MICHAL. I know you never showed me that story. And with good reason. It was rubbish.  
迈克尔：我知道你没给我看过。但不管怎样，它就是垃圾。  
KATURIAN. So you've been snooping round my room while I'm at work, have you?  
卡图兰：看来我上班时，你一直在我房间里乱翻。  
MICHAL. Of course I've been snooping round your room while you're at work. What the hell do you think I do while you're at work?  
迈克尔：你上班时我当然在你房间里乱翻。你以为我在你上班时做什么？  
KATURIAN. Massacre infants, I thought.  
卡图兰：我以为你在残杀婴儿。  
MICHAL. Uh-huh? Well, when I'm not massacring infants I'm snooping around your room. And finding stupid little stories that aren't even true at the end. That are just bloody stupid at the end. That I died and Mum and Dad lived. That's a bloody stupid ending.  
迈克尔：噢？没错，在我残杀婴儿之外的时间里我就翻你的房间。发现了那些连结尾都不真实的蠢得要死的故事。那个结尾尤其愚蠢。我死了而妈爸却活着。那是个蠢得要死的结尾。  
KATURIAN. Now I'm getting literary advice from Jack-the-fucking- Ripper.  
卡图兰：现在傻瓜兼杀人狂正在向我传授写作技巧。  
MICHAL. Why didn't you make it a happy ending, like it was in real life?  
迈克尔：你为什么不写真实生活中那些快乐的结局？  
KATURIAN. There are no happy endings in real life.  
卡图兰：真实生活中没有快乐的结局。  
MICHAL. What? My story was a happy ending. You came and rescued me and you killed Mum and Dad. That was a happy ending.  
迈克尔：什么？我的故事就是一个快乐的结局。你过来救了我，你杀了爸和妈。这就是一个快乐的结尾。  
KATURIAN. And then what happened?  
卡图兰：然后发生了什么？  
MICHAL. Then you buried them out behind the wishing welland put some limes on them.  
迈克尔：然后你把他们埋葬在希望井的后面，在他们身上撒了些石灰。  
KATURIAN. I put lime on them. "Put some limes on them.” What was I doing, a fruit fucking salad? And then what happened?  
卡图兰：我把石灰撒在他们身上。“在他们身上撒了些石灰”。我在干嘛，在他妈的拌一盘色拉？然后又怎样?  
MICHAL. And then what happened? And then you started sending me to school and then I started learning things, which was good.  
迈克尔：然后又怎样？然后你开始把我送到学校，我开始学习，那是好事。  
KATURIAN. And then what happened?  
卡图兰：然后发生了什么？  
MICHAL. And then what happened? (Pause.) When I won the discus?  
迈克尔：然后发生了什么？（停顿）我赢了铁饼比赛？  
KATURIAN. And then what happened about three weeks ago?  
卡图兰：然后大约在三周前发生了什么？  
MICHAL. Oh. And then I done some children in.  
迈克尔：哦。然后我对几个孩子下了手。  
KATURIAN. And then you done some children in. How is that a happy fucking ending? And then you got caught and executed, and got your brother executed, who hadn't done anything at all. How is that a happy ending? And, hang on, when did you win the discus? You came fourth in the fucking discus!  
卡图兰：然后你对几个孩子下了手。那还是一个快乐的结尾吗？然后你被抓住被枪决，而且连累你的兄弟也被枪决，他什么也没干！那还是一个快乐的结局吗？还有，等等，你什么时候赢过铁饼比赛？铁饼比赛你是第四名！  
MICHAL. We're not talking about ...  
迈克尔：我们说的不是——  
KATURIAN. You came fourth out of fucking four in the discus!"When I won the discus.”  
卡图兰：铁饼比赛总共四人你得第四！你还“我赢了铁饼比赛”！  
MICHAL. We're not talking about did I win the discus or notwe're talking about what would be a happy ending! Me winning the discus, that would be a happy ending, see? Me dead and left to rot, like in your stupid story, that would not be a happy ending.  
迈克尔：我们说的不是我在铁饼比赛的输赢，我们在说该有一个什么样的快乐结局！我赢了铁饼比赛，这就是一个快乐的结局，明白吗？在你的蠢故事里，我死掉然后在野外烂掉，就不是一个快乐的结局.  
KATURIAN. That was a happy ending.  
卡图兰：那就是一个快乐的结局。  
MICHAL. (Almost tearful.) What? That I am dead and left to rotthat's a happy ending?  
迈克尔：（几乎流泪）什么？我死掉烂掉是一个快乐的结局？  
KATURIAN. What was left in your hand when you died? A story. A story that was better than any of my stories. See, "The Writer and the Writer's Brother" ... you were the writer. I was the writers brother. That made it a happy ending for you.  
卡图兰：你死的时候手里拿着什么？一篇故事。一篇比我的任何故事都要精彩的故事。看，“作者和作者的兄弟”，你是作者。我是作者的兄弟。那是为你写的一个快乐结局。  
MICHAL. But I was dead.  
迈克尔：可我死了。  
KATURIAN. It isn't about being or not being dead. It's about what you leave behind.  
卡图兰：这不在于死或不死。而在于你留下了什么。  
MICHAL. I don't get it.  
迈克尔：我不明白。  
KATURIAN. Right at this moment, I don't care if they kill me. I don't care. Bur they're not going to kill my stories. They're not going to kill my stories. They're all I've got.  
卡图兰：就像现在，我不在乎他们是否杀我。我不在乎。但他们不能毁了我的小说。他们不能毁了我的小说。这些小说是我唯一拥有的东西。  
MICHAL. (Pause.) You've got me. (Katurian just looks at him a moment, then looks down sadly. Michal turns away tearfully) Butokay, so we agree you're going to change the end of the "Writer and his Brother" story and have me alive at the end and Mum and Dad are dead and I win the discus. That's okay, then. And you should probably just burn the old story really just so's nobody sees it and thinks it's the proper story and that I'm dead or something. Should probablv just burn it.  
迈克尔：（停顿）你还有我呢。（卡图兰注视了他片刻，然后悲哀地看着地面。迈克尔泪流满面地转过脸去）好吧，不过，我们说好，你得改写《作者和作者的兄弟》，故事结尾时我活着，爸和妈死掉，我赢了铁饼比赛。那就可以了。你应该把原来的故事烧掉，那样就没人看到也不会觉得我死掉的故事是正常的。应该烧掉它。  
KATURIAN. Okay, Michal, I'll do that.  
卡图兰：好，迈克尔，我按你说的做。  
MICHAL. Really?  
迈克尔：真的？  
KATURIAN. Really.  
卡图兰：真的。  
MICHAL. Wow. Cool. That was easy. Well, y'know, in that casethere's probably a lot more of your stories you should burn too, 'cos some of 'em, and I'm not being funny or anything, but some of 'em are a bit sick, really.  
迈克尔：哇，酷。那就简单了。你知道，那样的话，你应该烧掉你好多篇小说，因为其中一些故事，我不是开玩笑，有些故事真的很恶心。  
KATURIAN. Why don't we just burn all of them, Michal. It'd save a lot of time weeding out the sick ones from the not-sick ones.  
卡图兰：迈克尔，我们干吗不一把火全烧了它们呢？省得花许多时间来挑出恶心与不恶心的故事。  
MICHAL. No, no, that'd be silly, burning all of them. No. Just the ones that are gonna make people go out and kill kids. And it wouldn't take long weeding out the ones that aren't gonna make people go out and kill kids, 'cos you've only got about two that aren't gonna make people go out and kill kids, haven't ya?  
迈克尔：不，不，那太傻，不能全烧。只烧掉那些唆使人们去杀孩子的故事。挑出那些不唆使人们去杀孩子的故事用不了多少时间，因为你只有两篇小说没有唆使人们去杀孩子，对吗？  
KATURIAN. Oh really, yeah?  
卡图兰：哦，真的吗？  
MICHAL. Yeah.  
迈克尔：真的。  
KATURIAN. And which ones would they be? Which ones, out of the four hundred stories I've written would you deign to save?  
卡图兰：哪两篇小说呢？我写的四百多篇故事中哪两篇能使你行善救人呢？  
MICHAL. Well, the one about the little green pig, that's a nice one. That wouldn't make anybody go out and murder anybodyrea-ally ... and ... (Pause.) And ... (Pause.) I suppose that's about it, actually. "The Little Green Pig" one.  
迈克尔：嗯，关于小绿猪的那篇，那篇很好。那篇不会让人谋杀任何人，真的……而且……而且……我觉得就是这篇故事，确实这样。《小绿猪》的故事。  
KATURIAN. That's about it?  
卡图兰：就是这篇？  
MICHAL. Yeah. I mean, if you want to be on the safe side. I mean, you've got some that'd probably make somebody go out and maim somebody, not actually kill them, but, y'know, if you want to be on the safe side, it's just "The Little Green Pig" one. It might make someone go out and paint somebody green, or somethinghah! But that's about it.  
迈克尔：是。我是说，如果你希望安全的话。我是说你有些故事会让人去伤害人，不是真的杀害他们，但是，你知道，如果你要安全的话，那就是《小绿猪》的故事。它也许会让什么人去把人漆成绿色，或别的颜色，哈！但不会干别的。  
KATURIAN. This would ail be fine, if it wasn't for the fact that the three stories you chose to act out just happened to be the THREE most repulsive stories you could've chosen to act out. They weren't the first three you happened to come across, they were the THREE that most suited your repulsive little mind.  
卡图兰：问题不在这里，事实上你选择模仿这三个最可怕的故事正巧是你需要选择它们来实施你的杀人动机。这三个故事并非是你偶然读到并模仿它们，它们只是最透彻地迎合了你凶残的杀人心理。  
MICHAL. So, what, I could've done ones that wouldn't've been so horrible? Like what? Like "The Face Basement"? Slice off their facekeep it in a jar on top of a dummy, downstairs? Or "The Shakespeare Room"? Old Shakespeare with the little black pygmy lady in the boxgives her a stab with a stick every time he wants a new play wrote?  
迈克尔：那又怎样，我就选择不到比这三个更可怕的故事了？那《地下室的人脸》呢？割下他们的脸，把脸放一罐中，藏在地下室楼梯的顶层？或者《莎士比亚的居室》？老莎士比亚和箱子里的黑人小仙女，每当他要她写一个新剧时，就用刀杖捅她一刀？  
KATURIAN. He didn't do all those plays himself.  
卡图兰：那些剧作并不都是他自己写的。  
MICHAL. But you see what I mean, Kat? They're all sick. You couldn't've picked one that wouldn't've been just as sick.  
迈克尔：但你明白我的意思吗，卡图兰，它们都很恶心，你挑不出一个不那么恶心的故事。  
KATURIAN. Why did it have to be "The Little Jesus," though?  
卡图兰：可为什么就一定是《小基督》呢？  
MICHAL. Ah Katurian, what's done is done and can't never be undone. Ta-dun! 'Cos I'm getting a bit sleepy now so I'm gonna have a little sleep for myself if I can just get my mind off my arse which is still itchy like crazy and I haven't even mentioned it.(Michal settles down on the mattress.)  
迈克尔：噢，卡图兰，事情做了就是做了，无法倒转。够了！我有点困，我现在小睡一会，没准能忘掉我的屁股，它现在痒得要死，我都没跟你说。（迈克尔在床垫上躺下。）  
KATURIAN. You're going to sleep?  
卡图兰：你要睡觉？  
MICHAL. Mm.  
迈克尔：嗯.  
KATURIAN. But they're coming back to torture and execute us any minute.  
卡图兰：可他们就要来拷打和处死我们。  
MICHAL. Exactly, so it might be the last sleep we get for a while.(Pause.) Might be the last sleep we get ever. Wouldn't that be terrible? I love sleeping. Do you think they have sleeping in Heaven?They bloody better, else I'm not going. (Pause.) Katurian?  
迈克尔：一点没错，所以这可能是我们能睡的最后一觉。（停顿）没准是我们谁的最后一觉。那是不是太可怕了？我喜欢睡觉。你说天堂的人睡不睡觉？他们最好睡。不然，我可不去。（停顿）卡图兰？  
KATURIAN. What?  
卡图兰：怎么啦？  
MICHAL. Tell me a story.  
迈克尔：给我讲个故事。  
KATURIAN. I thought you wanted to burn all my stories.  
卡图兰：你不是要烧掉我所有的故事吗？  
MICHAL. Tell me the one about the little green pig. I don't wanna burn that one, tell me that one. And then I'll forgive you.  
迈克尔：给我讲个小绿猪的故事。这个别烧掉，给我讲这个。讲这个我就饶恕你。  
KATURIAN. Forgive me for what?  
卡图兰：饶恕我什么？  
MICHAL. Forgive you for saying those mean things that Mum and Dad would be in charge of me for all time in the little forest and no one would ever come rescue me.  
迈克尔：饶恕你说的妈爸要在小树林里管我一辈子没人来救我的那些恶毒的话。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) I can't remember how it goes, "The Little Green Pig" ...  
卡图兰：（停顿）我忘了它的开头，《小绿猪》。  
MICHAL. You remember how it goes, Katurian, come on. The first word goes "once," the second word goes "upon." I think the third word goes "a," and the fourth word goes ... oh sugar, what's the fourth word?  
迈克尔：你不会忘的，来吧，卡图兰。第一个词是“很久”，第二个词还是“很久”。第三个词是……哦，亲爱的，第三个词是什么来着？  
KATURIAN. You're a little smart-arse, aren't you?  
卡图兰：你还是有点小聪明，对吗？  
MICHAL. Uh, "time," the fourth word goes, I just remembered."Once upon a time ... “  
迈克尔：恩，“以前”是第三个词，我想起来了。“很久很久以前……”  
KATURIAN. Okay. Settle down ... (Michal does so, the pillow beside his head.) Once upon a time ...  
卡图兰：好吧。躺躺好……（迈克尔挪了挪身子，枕头靠在他的头边）很久很久以前……  
MICHAL. This is like the olden days. The good olden days. Stories ...  
迈克尔：这就像过去的日子，过去温暖的日子。故事……  
KATURIAN. Once upon a time, on a farm in a strange land, far away ...  
卡图兰：很久很久以前，异乡的土地上有一个农庄，非常遥远……  
MICHAL. Faraway...  
迈克尔：非常遥远……  
KATURIAN. There lived a little pig who was different from all the other pigs around.  
卡图兰：那儿生活着一只小猪，他同猪群中别的猪都不一样。  
MICHAL. He was green.  
迈克尔：它是绿色的。  
KATURIAN. Are you telling this story or am I?  
卡图兰：你来讲还是我来讲？  
MICHAL. You. Sorry. Fingers on lips. Shh.  
迈克尔：对不起。你讲，我堵住嘴，嘘。  
KATURIAN. He was different from all the other pigs, because he was bright green. Like, almost glow-in-the-dark green.  
卡图兰：它同猪群中别的猪都不一样，因为它是鲜绿色。几乎闪着深绿的光泽。  
MICHAL. Glow-in-the-dark green. Like the paint they have in the railway tunnels, that's the glow-in-the-dark like they have in the railway tunnels?  
迈克尔：闪着深绿的光彩。就像火车隧道里油漆的色彩，就像火车隧道里那种闪着深绿的光泽？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
MICHAL. Yes.  
迈克尔：是的。  
KATURIAN. Now are we interrupting or are we listening and sleeping?  
卡图兰：现在我们是打断呢？还是边听边睡呢？  
MICHAL. We are listening and sleeping.  
迈克尔：我们边听边睡。  
KATURIAN. Good. Now, the little pig, he really liked being green. Not that he didn't like the colour of normal pigs, he thought pink was nice too, but what he liked was, he liked being a little bit different, a little bit peculiar. The other pigs around him didn't like him being green, though. They were jealous and they bullied him and made his life a misery...  
卡图兰：好。小猪，非常喜欢他的绿色。他并不讨厌正常的猪的颜色，他觉得粉红色也挺好，但他更喜欢自己的颜色，他喜欢有些与众不同，有些特别。但是，其余的猪不喜欢他的绿色。他们很嫉妒，总是欺负他，让他受罪……  
MICHAL. A misery ...  
迈克尔：受罪……  
KATURIAN. And all this complaining just aggravated the farmersand they...  
卡图兰：猪们没完没了的抱怨惹恼了农夫们，于是他们……  
MICHAL. What's "aggravated?" Sorry, Katurian.  
迈克尔：“惹恼”是什么意思？对不起，卡图兰.  
KATURIAN. It's alright. It just means it got on their nerves.  
卡图兰：没事。就是惹他们生气的意思。  
MICHAL. (Yawning.) Got on their nerves ...  
迈克尔：（哈欠）惹他们生气……  
KATURIAN. It got on the nerves of the farmers and they thought"Hmm, we'd better do something about this." So, one night, as all the pigs lay sleeping out in the open fields, they crept out and snatched up the little green pig and brought him back to the barnand the little pig was squealing and all the other pigs were just laughing at him ...  
卡图兰：这惹恼了农夫们，他们想，“嗯，这事我们得想想法子。”于是一天夜里，当所有的猪都在野地里睡觉时，农夫们溜出屋子，抓住了那只小绿猪把他弄到了猪棚里，小绿猪尖叫着，其余的猪都嘲笑着他。  
MICHAL. (Quietly.) Bastards ...  
迈克尔：（轻声）这帮畜生……  
KATURIAN. And when the farmers got him to the barn, what they did was they opened up this big pot of this very special pink paint and they dunked him in it till he was covered from head to foot and not a patch of green was left, and they held him down until he dried. And what was special about this pink paint was it could never be washed off and it could never be painted over. It could never be washed off and it could never be painted over. And the little green pig said — (Piggy voice.) "Oh please God, please don't let them make me like all the rest. I'm happy in being a little bit peculiar.”  
卡图兰：农夫们把小猪弄到猪棚后，打开了一个巨大的漆桶，桶里盛着非常特别的粉色漆。他们把小猪浸在漆中，直到把他从头到脚都漆遍，不剩一点绿色，然后把他拴住，直到晾干了他身上的油漆。这种粉色漆的特点是永远洗不掉也无法覆盖。小绿猪说：“（猪的声音）求求你，上帝。别让他们弄得我跟别人一样。我喜欢有点与众不同。”  
MICHAL. "I'm happy in being a little bit peculiar," he says to God.  
迈克尔：“我喜欢有点与众不同” ，他对上帝说。  
KATURIAN. But it was too late, the paint was dry, and the farmers sent him back out into the fields, and all the pink pigs laughed at him as he passed and sat down on his favourite little patch of grass, and he tried to understand why God hadn't listened to his prayers, but he couldn't understand, and he cried himself to sleepand even all the thousand tears he cried couldn't help wash off the horrible pink paint, because ...  
卡图兰：可这时已经太晚，油漆干了，小猪被放回野地里的猪群，在他穿过猪群，坐到他最喜欢的一小块绿草地上时，所有粉色的猪都嘲笑着他。他想弄明白上帝为什么没听进他的祈祷，可他弄不明白，他哭着哭着就睡着了，他那么多的泪水也洗不掉那可怕的粉色油漆，因为……  
MICHAL. It could never be washed off and it could never be painted over.  
迈克尔：它永远也洗不掉并且永远无法覆盖。  
KATURIAN. Exactly. And he went to sleep. Bur that night, as all the pigs in the fields lay a-sleeping, these strange, strange storm clouds began to gather overhead and it began to rain, slowly at first but getting heavier and heavier and heavier. But this was no ordinary rain, this was a very special green rain, almost as thick as paint and not only that, there was something else special about it. It could never be washed off and it could never be painted over. It could never be washed off ... (Katurian looks in on Michal He's asleep. Katurian keeps the rest of the story to a low whisper.) ... and it could never be painted over. And when morning came and the rain had stopped and all the pigs awoke, they found that every single one of them had turned bright green. Every single one except, of course, the old little green pig, who was now the little pink pig, upon whom the strange rain had washed right off because of the unpaintoverable paint the farmers had covered him in earlier. "Unpaintoverable.” (Pause.) And as he looked at the strange sea of green pigs that lay around him, most of which were crying like babies, he smiled, and he thanked goodness, and he thanked God, because he knew that he was still, and he always would be, just a little bit peculiar. (Pause. ) Katurian listens to the sleeping Michal a while, stroking his hair gently)You like that one, don't you, Michal? (Pause.) You used to like that one. No little toes in it ... no razor blades in it. It's nice. (Pause.) Maybe you should've acted out that one. (Pause.) It's not your faultMichal. Its not your fault. (Pause. Crying.) Sweet dreams, little baby. I'll be coming along soon. (Katurian takes the pillow and holds it down forcefully over Michal's face. As Michal starts to jerk, Katurian sits across his arms and body still holding the pillow down. After a minute Michal's jerks lessen. After another minute he's dead Once Katurian is certain of this, he takes the pillow o f f , kisses Michal on the lips, crying, and closes his eyes. He goes to the door, clangs it loudly.) Detectives?! (Pause.) Detectives?! I would like to make a confession to my part in the murders of six people. (Pause.) I have one condition. (Pause.) It involves my stories. (Blackout. Interval)  
卡图兰：正是那样。它睡着了。但是那天夜里，当所有的猪们熟睡时，那些稀奇古怪的乌云开始聚集到它们的头顶，接着下起了暴雨，雨越下越大，越下越大。可这雨不是普通的雨，这是非常特别的绿色的雨，像油漆一样稠，它的特点是永远洗不掉也无法覆盖。它永远洗不掉……（卡图兰看着迈克尔。他睡着了。卡图兰轻声地继续述说着故事）也永远无法覆盖。；当早晨来临，雨已经停了，所有的猪都醒了过来，他们发现自己每一个都成了鲜绿色。每一头猪都是绿的，只有原来的那头小绿猪，现在成了小粉猪，以为奇怪的雨洗不掉也无法覆盖掉农夫们早先给他漆的粉色的漆。“无法重漆”。当他看着四周奇怪的绿色猪群的海洋时，看着大多数猪像婴儿一样地痛哭流涕时，他微笑了，他感谢仁慈的上天，感谢上帝，因为他知道他仍然，像过去一样，稍稍地与众不同。（停顿。卡图兰听着迈克尔的熟睡声，轻轻地抚着他的头发，片刻）迈克尔，你喜欢这故事，对吗？（停顿）你一直就喜欢这故事。它里面没有脚趾头……它里面没有剃刀片。很美的故事。（停顿）也许你本该模仿这个故事。（停顿）这不是你的错，迈克尔。这不是你的错。（停顿、流泪呜咽）甜蜜的梦，孩子，我很快就会来了。（卡图兰拿起枕头，用力地压住迈克尔的脸。当迈克尔开始挣扎时，卡图兰骑在迈克尔的胸前双腿压住他的双臂，两手仍然紧按着枕头。一分钟后，迈克尔的挣扎减弱了。又一分钟后，迈克尔死去。当卡图兰确信迈克尔已死去，他拿开枕头，俯身吻了迈克尔的唇，痛哭着，双手轻轻合拢迈克尔的双眼。他走到门前，用力摇动铁栅门）警官？！（停顿）警官？！我要供认我参与了谋杀六人的案子。（停顿）我有一个条件。（停顿）关于我的小说。（暗场。幕间休息。）  
Scene 2  
第二场  
Katurian narrates the story that the girl and the parents act out. Slight costume change from nice parents to foster-parentsplayed by the same couple.  
卡图兰讲述故事，小女孩和父母表演。同一对父母，从亲生父母变为养父母，服装稍变。  
KATURIAN. Once upon a time in a land not so very far away there lived a little girl, and, although this little girl's gentle parents hadn't brought her up very religiously at all, she was quite quite determined that she was the second coming of the Lord Jesus Christ. (Girl puts on a very false beard and a pair of sandals and starts blessing things, etc.) Which was somewhat strange for any six-yearold. She'd wear a little beard and would go around in sandals, blessing stuff. She could be forever found walking amongst the poor and the homeless, consoling the drunks and the drug addicts, and generally consorting with the type of person her mummy and daddy didn't deem suitable for a six-year-old to be consorting with. Each time they would drag her home from some unsavoury sort she would stamp and scream and throw her dollies about, and when her parents would counter that ...  
卡图兰：从前，在不远的地方住着一个小姑娘，虽然疼爱她的父母在对她的教养中并没有宗教上的严厉苛求，她却苛求自己是基督的复临。（女孩带上一撮假胡子，套上一双拖鞋，四处为人们祝福、祈祷）六岁的孩子这样行事好生奇怪。她总在访贫问困，安抚乞讨者、酒鬼和吸毒上瘾的人，六岁的她总同那些她父母觉得不该来往的人混在一处。每次她父母把她从那些人中拉回家后她总会跺脚、尖叫、摔她的玩具；她的父母就会说……  
PARENTS. Jesus never stamped and screamed and threw his dollies about ...  
父母：基督从来不会跺脚、尖叫、摔她的玩具。  
KATURIAN. She'd reply, "That was the old Jesus! Get it?" Well one day, the little girl slipped away yet again, and for two horrifying days her parents could find neither hide nor hair of her, until they received a distraught call from a priest they didn't know, saying"You'd better come down to the church. Your daughter's here giving us a lot of shit. It was cute at first but now it's really getting irritating." (Lights slowly fade on smiling nice parents.) Well, her parents didn't care about all that, they were just relieved that she was alive and well, and they sped downtown to pick her up, but in their haste they careened into an oncoming meat truck, were beheaded and died. (Lights filly out on nice parents as they bleed.) The little girl was informed of the news; she cried one single tear, and not a single tear more, as she thought Jesus would've done if he'd lost his parents in a vehicular beheading; and she was shipped off by the state to live in a forest with some abusive foster-parents ... (Enter the evil foster-parents, who take the girl by the hand, holding it too tightly.) ... who hadn't informed the state that they were abusive on the form; who hated religion, who hated Jesus, who hated anybodyin fact, who didn't hate anybody, and who, as would follow, hated the little girl. (Foster-parents whip off her beard and throw it away.)She bore their hate with a happy heart and forgave them, but this didn't seem to work. When she insisted on attending church of a Sunday, they took her sandals away, forcing her to walk there barefoot and alone, over craggy roads of broken glass, yet when she got there she'd kneel for hours, praying for her Father in Heaven to forgive them, only to get told off for bleeding all over the church. She'd receive a beating for arriving late home, though no time had been set for her arrival; she'd receive a beating for sharing her food with the poor children at school, she'd receive a beating for cheering up the ugly kids, she'd receive a beating for wandering about looking for lepers. Her life was a constant torture, yet she bore it with a smile and it all only made her stronger, till this one day when she met a blind man begging by the roadside ... (Katurian plays the blind man. She rubs dust and spittle over his eyelids.) She mixed a little of her spittle in the dust and rubbed it over his eyes. He reported her to the police for rubbing dust and spittle in his eyes, and when her foster-parents got her back from the police station they said to her ...  
卡图兰：她回答说：“那是老基督！懂吗？”一天，小姑娘又溜了出去，可怕的是整整两天她父母找不到她的踪影，直到一位陌生的教士愤怒地打来电话，“你们最好到教堂来。你女儿在这里胡闹。开头还好，现在开始撒野了。”（善良的父母微笑着，灯光渐暗。）听到她还平安地活着，她父母如释重负，别的都不计较了。父母二人急急忙忙开车去接她，匆忙中撞上了一辆装肉的大卡车，两人头破血流地死去。（灯光照着血泊中这对善良的夫妇。）小姑娘听到这个消息，只流了一滴眼泪。她没有第二滴眼泪，以为她觉得如果基督的父母在车祸中丧生也会这样；政府用船把她送往住在森林中的养父母的住处……（邪恶的养父母上，牵着女孩的手，紧紧地拉着。）这对凶狠的夫妻，在向政府申请的表格中隐瞒了他们的虐待前科；他们恨宗教，恨基督，恨任何人，事实上他们也没恨任何人，就是恨这个小姑娘。（养父母扯下她的胡子扔在地上。）小姑娘以一颗快乐的心容忍了他们的仇恨，她宽恕了他们，但这似乎毫无用处。当她坚持在礼拜天去教堂时，他们夺走她的拖鞋，让她赤脚踩着石子和碎玻璃的路去教堂；她几小时地跪在教堂里，祈求天父宽恕她的养父母，教堂的地面上到处流着她脚上的鲜血。他们不说时间，但她回去晚了要挨打；把饭分给穷苦同学吃要挨打；为那些丑孩子叫好要挨打；跟麻风病人来往要挨打。她的生活就是不断地被折磨虐待，但她微笑地忍受着并变得越来越坚强，直到有一天，她遇到一位在路边祈祷的瞎子……（卡图兰扮作瞎子。她将尘土与唾液擦在他的眼皮上）。她将一点尘土与她的唾液拌在一起抹在他的眼睛上。瞎子向警察告发了她。当她的养父母将她从警察局领回家后，他们说……  
FOSTER PARENTS. So you want to be just like Jesus, do you?  
养父母：你要想基督一样，对吗？  
KATURIAN. And she said, "Finally you fucking get it!" (Pause.) And they stared at her a little while. And then it started. (The dreadful details of the following are all acted out onstage.) Her foster- mother embedded in her daughters head a crown of thorns made of barbed wire, because she was too lazy to make a proper crown of thorns, while her foster-father whipped her with a cat-o'-nine tailsand after an hour or two of that, they asked her, when she regained consciousness ...  
卡图兰：她说，“你们总算明白了！”（停顿）他们瞪了她片刻。开始折磨她。（骇人的情景过程在舞台上展现）养母将一顶铁丝缠绕的荆棘头冠箍在小姑娘的头上，而养父用一根九尾鞭抽打她。两小时后，当她苏醒过来，他们问她……  
FOSTER PARENTS. Do you still want to be like Jesus?  
养父母：你还要像基督一样吗？  
KATURIAN. And, through her tears, she said, "Yes, I do." (The parents place a heavy cross on the girl's back. She walks around with it in pain.) So they made her carry a heavy wooden cross around the sitting room a hundred times until her legs buckled and her shins broke and she could do nothing but stare at her little legs going the wrong way, and they said to her ...  
卡图兰：她虽然流着泪，但她说，“是的，我还要。”（养父母将一具沉重的十字架放在她背上。她背负着它痛苦地挪动着步子。）于是，他们强迫她背着一具沉重的木十字架在客厅里走一百圈，直到她腿弯胫折无法动弹，只能盯着自己那双麻木的细腿，他们问她……  
FOSTER PARENTS. Do you still want to be like Jesus?  
养父母：你还要向基督一样吗？  
KATURIAN. And she almost got sick for a second, but she swallowed it so she wouldn't look weak and she looked them in the eye and she said, "Yes, I do." (The parents nail her to the cross and stand it upright.) And then they nailed her hands to the cross and bent her legs back around the right way and nailed her feet to the cross and they stood the cross up against the back wall and left her there while they watched television, and when all the good programmes were over they turned it off and they sharpened a spear and they said to her ...  
卡图兰：她几乎晕厥了，但她忍着自己的虚弱，直视着他们的眼睛，她说，“是的，我还要。”他们把她双手钉在十字架上，再把她双腿朝右弯折后把她双脚也钉在架上。然后他们把她和十字架竖起靠在后墙上。他们开始看电视。当看完所有的节目，关了电视机后，他们操起一把磨得锋利无比的匕首走到她面前问道……  
FOSTER PARENTS. Do you still want to be like Jesus?  
养父母：你还要像基督一样吗？  
KATURIAN. And the little girl swallowed her tears and she took a deep breath and she said, "No. I don't want to be like Jesus. I fucking am Jesus!" (Pause.) And her parents stuck the spear in her side ... (They do so.) ... and they left her there to die, and they went to bed. (The little girl's head slowly bows, eyes closing. Morning lightfoster parents return.) And in the morning they were quite surprised that she wasn't dead ... (Girl slowly opens her eyes, nods a hello. They gently take her down off the cross. She touches their faces as if she has forgiven them. They place her in a glass coffin and seal the lid.) ... so they took her down off the cross and they buried her alive in a little coffin with just enough air to live for three days ... (They shovel dirt onto the coffin lid.) ... and the last voices she heard were her foster parents above, calling out ...  
卡图兰：小姑娘强咽泪水，深深地吸了口气，说，“不要了，我不要像基督一样，我就是基督！”（停顿）养父母将那匕首刺入她的体侧（两人作此状），他们扔下将要死去的她，自己去睡了。（女孩的头慢慢垂下，闭上了双眼。清晨的曙光，养父母上。）早晨，他们十分惊奇地发现小姑娘还没有死，（女孩缓缓地睁开双眼，向他们点头问好。他们轻轻地将女孩从十字架上放下。她摸着他们的脸好像是她宽恕了他们。他们将她放入一个玻璃棺材然后封上了棺盖）于是他们把她从十字架上放下来，放入一个玻璃棺材，活埋了她，流了能让她再活三天的空气（他们将土铲在棺材盖上）。在地下的她听到了她养父母最后的声音，他们喊道……  
FOSTER PARENTS. Well, if you're Jesus, you'll rise again in three days, won't you?  
养父母：如果你是基督，三天后你就能爬出来，你会吗？  
KATURIAN. And the little girl thought about it for a while, then she smiled to herself and she whispered, "Exactly. Exactly." (Pause.) And she waited. And she waited. And she waited. (Lights fade on the coffin somewhat, as the girl, slowly, scrapes her fingernails down the ltd. Katurian walks up to and over it.) Three days later a man out walking the woods stumbled over a small, freshly dug grave, but, as the man was quite quite blind, he carried on by, sadly not hearing a horrible scratching of bone upon wood a little way behind himthat ever so slowly faded away and was lost forever in the blackblack gloom of the empty, empty, empty forest. (Blackout.)  
卡图兰：小姑娘想了一会儿，对自己微笑着，她轻轻地说，“我会的，我会的”。（停顿）于是，她等啊，等啊，等啊。（当女孩缓缓地用手指抠着棺盖时，照着棺材的灯光渐暗。卡图兰走上前来。）三天后，一个走过树林的汉子被一座小小的新坟绊倒，可这汉子是个什么也看不见的瞎子，他爬起来继续走，没有听到他身后一具尸骨在抠挖棺盖的可怕的声音，抠挖声渐渐远去，永远消逝在这空旷、荒凉、冷漠的树林里那漆黑漆黑的深处。（暗场）  
End of Act TWO  
第二幕 终  



	3. Chapter 3

ACT THREE  
第三幕  
Police interrogation room. Katurian hurriedly writing out a lengthy confession. He hands the first page to the seated Tupolski. Ariel is standing, smoking.  
审讯室。卡图兰匆匆写就一篇长长的认罪书。他将第一页递给端坐着的图波斯基。埃瑞尔站在一旁，抽着烟。  
TUPOLSKI. "I hereby confess to my part in the murders of SIX people; three carried out by me alone, three carried out by myself and my brother while acting out a number of gruesome and perverted short stories I had written." Brackets, "Attached," close brackets. (Pause.) "My most recent killing was that of my brotherMichal ... " Yeah, thanks for that, Katurian. We'd never've been able to pin that one on you. "Held a pillow over his head ... " blah blah blah ... "save him the horror of torture and execution at the hands of his ... " blah blah blah. Stuff about how much he loves his brother. Yeah, you really showed it. "My most recent killing prior to that was of a little mute girl, about three days ago. I do not know her name. This little girl ... was ... “  
图波斯基：“我供认我参与谋杀六人的罪行；其中三人被杀是我个人的行为，另外三人是被我和我哥哥模仿我所写的一系列残忍而变态的小说的内容所杀。括号，附上相关小说，括号。（停顿）我最后谋杀了我哥哥，迈克尔……”没错，谢谢你，卡图兰。不然，我们将永远无法给你定这项谋杀案。“用枕头压他的头……”等等，等等，等等，“让他免遭到处决的恐惧与折磨”等等，等等，等等。关于他是如何热爱他哥哥的话。是的，你确实展示了这一感情。“在最后的这次谋杀之前我还谋杀了一个哑巴小女孩，大约三天前。我不知道她的姓名。这个小女孩，是……”  
ARIEL. (Pause.) This little girl was what?  
埃瑞尔：（停顿）这个小女孩怎样？  
TUPOLSKI. It's the end of the page.  
图波斯基：在这一页的结尾。  
ARIEL. Write quicker.  
埃瑞尔：写快些。  
TUPOLSKI. Write quicker. (Pause.) Or is it "write more quickly"? "Write quicker." "Write more quickly.”  
图波斯基：写快些。（停顿）还是“再写快些？”“写快些。”“再写快些。”  
ARIEL. It's "write quicker" ...  
埃瑞尔：是“写快些”。  
TUPOLSKI. It's "write quicker." (Ariel cricks his neck, reading upside down what Katurian is writing. Katurian, almost instinctively, covers what he's writing with his hand. Ariel slaps him across the head.)  
图波斯基：是“写快些”。（埃瑞尔扭着脖子，倒着看卡图兰写的第二页。卡图兰几乎本能地用手捂住他写的内容。埃瑞尔在他后脑上扇了一巴掌。）  
ARIEL. You're not doing your fucking exams!  
埃瑞尔：你他妈的没在考试！  
KATURIAN. I'm sorry ... (Ariel reads over Katurian's shoulder.)  
卡图兰：对不起……（埃瑞尔从他肩后看着他写的内容。）  
ARIEL. "Killed as we acted out a story called ... 'The Little Jesus.' “ Which one's "The Little Jesus"? I didn't see that one ...  
埃瑞尔：“按照一篇叫《小基督》的故事里的方式……杀害的。那篇叫《小基督》？我没见到那篇。  
TUPOLSKI. What? (Ariel flips through the box file, finds "The Little Jesus" story.)  
图波斯基：什么？（埃瑞尔翻找着纸箱里的稿件，他找到了《小基督》的故事。）  
ARIEL. He says they killed her like a story called "The Little Jesus." Did you see that one?  
埃瑞尔：他说他们像《小基督》的故事里那样杀害她的。你见到这篇故事了吗？  
TUPOLSKI. (Sickened, sad.)Yes. I did. (Ariel starts reading through the story. Katurian glances at Tupolski and is disturbed by his stare. He gives him the second page of the confession and continues writing.) Where did you leave her body?  
图波斯基：（厌恶、悲哀地）我看到了。（埃瑞尔开始读那篇故事。卡图兰瞥了一眼图波斯基，图波斯基盯视的眼神令他惊恐。把认罪书的第二页递给图波斯基之后，他继续写着）你把她的尸体方在何处？  
KATURIAN. I've drawn a map. There's a wishing well about TWO hundred yards behind our house in the Kamenice forest. Right behind that wishing well, her body's buried there. With two other people. Two adults.  
卡图兰：我画了张地图。在卡梅耐斯森林我们家后院约一百码外有一口许愿井。她的尸体就埋在那口井的后面。同另外两人埋在一处。两个成人。  
TUPOLSKI. What two other people?  
图波斯基：哪两个成年人？  
KATURIAN. I'm getting to that. (Tupolski checks his gun. Katurian notices but continues writing.)  
卡图兰：我正在写。（图波斯基查看他的手枪，卡图兰留意到了，但继续写着。）  
TUPOLSKI. (To Ariel.) Where are you up to?  
图波斯基：（对埃瑞尔）你看到哪儿了？  
ARIEL. "She'd wear a little beard and would go around in sandals.”  
埃瑞尔：“她会带上一撮胡子并穿着拖鞋四处走动。”  
TUPOLSKI. Ariel, if you're reading a story to find out how a child got murdered, wouldn't it be an idea just to skip to the end of it?  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔，如果你读故事只是为了发现一个孩子如何谋杀，干吗不直接跳到故事的结尾？  
ARIEL. Oh. Right.  
埃瑞尔：哦，对。  
TUPOLSKI. Like, skip to the bit about the crown of thorns. Or skip to the bit about the cat-o'-nine-tails. Or skip to the bit about the "carrying a crucifix around the room until her legs fucking buckled." Or skip to the bit right after that. (Pause.) I'll get them to send out the forensics people, pick up the body. (Tupolski exits with Katurian's map. Ariel finishes the story and starts quietly crying. Katurian looks at him, then continues with the confession. Ariel sitssickened.)  
图波斯基：比如，跳到“荆棘头冠”或者“背着十字架在屋内兜圈知道两腿弯折”那一段，后者后面紧接的一段。（停顿）我得让他们派法医去，把尸体弄回来。（图波斯基持卡图兰的地图下。读完故事的埃瑞尔开始无声地流泪哭泣。卡图兰看了他片刻，又继续写认罪书。埃瑞尔坐着，面露厌恶的神色。）  
ARIEL. Why does there have to be people like you? (Katurian finishes the page, continues on another. Ariel reads through the first page.) "And I held him down as my brother cut his toes off, acting out a story called 'The Tale of the Town on the River.' Attached.” (Pause.) "And I held her down, as he fed her a number of little figures made from apples, with razor blades inside them, acting out a story called 'The Little Apple Men.' Attached." (Pause.) Do you really think we're not going to burn every one of your stories the minute we kill you?  
埃瑞尔：这世上怎么会有你这种人？（卡图兰写完一页，又开始另一页。埃瑞尔读着第一页）“我按着他，我哥把他的脚趾头切下来，这法子来自小说《河边小城的故事》。附上小说”（停顿）“我按住她，他逼她吞下两个肚里塞了剃刀片的小苹果人，这法子来自小说《小苹果人》。附上小说。”（停顿）你真的以为你死后我们不会烧掉你所有的故事吗？  
KATURIAN. I've confessed to everything truthfully, just like I promised I would. And I believe that you'll keep all my stories with my case file and not release them until fifty years after my deathjust like you promised you would.  
卡图兰：我按照我的许诺，如实地供认了一切罪行。我相信你们会按照你们的许诺，保存好我的小说和档案，在我死后五十年内不予泄露。  
ARIEL. What makes you think we'll keep our word?  
埃瑞尔：你凭什么相信我们会信守诺言？  
KATURIAN. Because I think, deep down, you're honourable men.  
卡图兰：因为我相信，在你们内心深处，你们是正直的人。  
ARIEL. (Standing, seething.) Deep down?! Deep lucking down...?!  
埃瑞尔：（站起来，激愤地）内心深处？内心他妈的深处？！  
KATURIAN. Could you beat me up after I've finished this? I'm just up to the part about murdering my mother and father. (Katurian continues writing. Ariel lights a cigarette.) Thank you.  
卡图兰：等我写完这页你再拷打我好吗？我已经写到我如何谋杀我父母，（卡图兰继续写着，埃瑞尔点了支烟）谢谢。  
ARIEL. (Pause.) You killed your mum and dad? (Katurian nods.)  
This may seem a ridiculous question, but, er, why?  
埃瑞尔：（停顿）你杀了你父母？（卡图兰点头）这似乎问得有些荒唐，但是，呃，为什么？  
KATURIAN. Um ... There's a story in there called "The Writer and the Writers Brother." I don't know if you saw it ...  
卡图兰：嗯，我有一篇小说叫《作者和作者的兄弟》。我不知道你是否看过。  
ARIEL. I saw it.  
埃瑞尔：我看过。  
KATURIAN. Well ... I kind of hate any writing that's even vaguely autobiographical. I think people who only write about what they know only write about what they know because they're too fucking stupid to make anything up, however "The Writer and the Writer's Brother" is, I suppose, the only story of mine that isn't really fiction.  
卡图兰：噢。我讨厌那种变相自传体作品。我认为那些只写自己经历的作家是因为他们实在太愚蠢而缺乏任何创造构思，但《作者和作者的兄弟》，我认为，是我唯一的非虚构作品。  
ARIEL. Oh. (Pause.) How old was he? When they started.  
埃瑞尔：哦。（停顿）他多大年纪？他们开始的时候。  
KATURIAN. He was eight. I was seven.  
卡图兰：他八岁。我七岁。  
ARIEL. How long did it go on for?  
埃瑞尔：事情持续多久？  
KATURIAN. Seven years.  
卡图兰：七年。  
ARIEL. And you heard it all those years?  
埃瑞尔：那几年你一直清楚这事？  
KATURIAN. I didn't know exactly what it was, till the end, but yes.  
卡图兰：我开始不太确切，直到最后，但应该是。  
ARIEL. And then you killed them? (Katurian nods, handing the finished confession to Ariel.)  
埃瑞尔：然后你杀了他们？（卡图兰点头，将写完的认罪书交给埃瑞尔。）  
KATURIAN. I held a pillow over each of their heads, then I buried them behind the wishing well behind our house. I thought the wishing well was kind of apt. Anyway, its the same place where the mute girls buried. (Ariel goes over to the filing cabinet, checks inside.)  
卡图兰：我用枕头压在他们的头上，然后把他们埋在我们家屋后许愿井的后边。我觉得许愿井那儿合适。反正，那个聋哑女孩也埋在同样的地点。（埃瑞尔在文件箱里翻找着。）  
ARIEL. Y'know, your childhood could be used as a pretty decent defence in court. Well, it could if we weren't going to bypass all that court shit and shoot you in an hour.  
埃瑞尔：你知道，你的童年遭遇在法庭上可成为有力的辩护。当然，如果我们不准备立马处决你，那就难免麻烦的法庭程序。  
KATURIAN. I don't want to bypass anything. I just want you to keep your word. To go ahead and kill me, and to go ahead and keep my stories safe.  
卡图兰：我不要任何麻烦的程序。我只要你们信守诺言。就按原来说的杀了我，保管好我的小说。  
ARIEL. Well, you can certainly half-trust us.  
埃瑞尔：好，你当然可以对我们半信半疑。  
KATURIAN. I can trust you.  
卡图兰：我能相信你。  
ARIEL. How do you know you can trust me?  
埃瑞尔：你怎么知道你能相信我？  
KATURIAN. I don't know. There's just something about you. I don't know what it is.  
卡图兰：我不知道。关于你牵涉到的某种事情。我不清楚那是什么。  
ARIEL. Oh, really? Well, y'know, I'll tell you what there is about me. There is an overwhelming, and there is an all-pervadinghatred ... a hatred ... of people like you. Of people who lay even the littlest finger ... on children. I wake up with it. It wakes me up. It rides on the bus with me to work. It whispers to me, "They will not get away with it." I come in early. I make sure all the bindings are clean and the electrodes are in the right order so we won't ...waste ... time. I admit it, sometimes I use excessive force. And sometimes I use excessive force on an entirely innocent individual. But I'll tell you this. If an entirely innocent individual leaves this room for the outside world, they're not gonna contemplate even raising their voice to a little kid again, just in case I fucking hear 'em and drag 'em in here for another load of excessive fucking force. Now, is this kind of behaviour in an officer of the law in some way questionable morally? Of course it fucking is! But you know what? I don't fucking care! 'Cos, when I'm an old man, you know what? Little kids are gonna follow me around and they're gonna know my name and what I stood for, and they're gonna give me some of their sweets in thanks, and I'm gonna take those sweets and thank them and tell them to get home safe, and I'm gonna be happy. Not because of the sweets, I don't really like sweets, but because I'd know ... I'd know in my heart, that if I hadn't been there, not all of them would have been there. Because I'm a good policeman.  
Not necessarily good in the sense of being able to solve lots of stuffbecause I'm not, but good in the sense of I stand for something. I stand for something. I stand on the right side. I may not always be right, but I stand on the right side. The child's side. The opposite side to you. And so, naturally, when I hear that a child has been killed in a fashion ... in a fashion such as this "Little Jesus" thing ... You know what? I would torture you to death just for writing a story like that, let alone acting it out! So, y'know what? (Takes out from the cabinet a large, grim-looking battery and electrodes.) ... Fuck what your mum and dad did to you and your brother. Fuck it. I'd've tortured the fuck out of them if I had them here, just like I'm gonna torture the fuck out of you now too. 'Cos two wrongs do not make a right. Two wrongs do not make a right. So kneel down over here, please, so I can connect you to this battery. (Katurian backs away.)  
埃瑞尔：哦，真的？好，你知道，我来告诉你关于我的事情。那就是我有着压倒一切的，根深蒂固的仇恨……对你这种人……那种哪怕是对孩子……碰一跟手指头的人的仇恨。我每天带着这种仇恨醒来，它把我唤醒。它跟着我坐车上班。它在我耳边说，“他们别想溜掉。”我早早上班。准备好所有的刑具绳索和电源，免得我们……浪费时间。我承认，有时候，我使用过度暴力。有时候我对一个完全无辜的人使用过度暴力。但我要告诉你，一个完全无辜的人走出这个房间到了外面的世界，他们想都不敢再想对孩子提高他们的嗓门，就怕被我听见了拖回来再给一顿过度暴力。那么在执法机构，这种行为是否构成道德问题呢？当然是！但你知道吗？我根本不在乎！因为当我上了年纪的时候，你知道吗？孩子们将围着我，他们将知道我是谁，知道我坚守了什么。他们会感谢地送给我他们的糖果，我会接受这些糖果，谢谢他们，祝福他们平安地回家。我会很快乐。不是为了这糖果，我并不真的喜欢这糖果，但是，我明白，我心中明白，如果没有我，他们中有的孩子就没法来了。所以我是一个好警察。并不是说我有多大能力，因为我没有，但我坚守着我的位置。我坚守着我的位置。我站在正义的一边。我也许并不永远正确，但我站在正义的一边，孩子们的一边，站在你的对立面。所以，当我听到一个孩子被以那样的方式残杀……就像《小基督》故事中的那种方式……你知道吗？就凭你写这个故事，我把你弄死，更别说还动手杀了孩子！所有，你知道吗？（从厨中取出一笨重、形状可怖的电刑具和接插头。）去他妈的你父母对你和你哥干的事。去他妈的。如果我抓住他们我也弄死他们，就像我现在弄死你一样。因为以牙还牙一样犯罪，以牙还牙一样犯罪。现在请你跪下，我要给你上电刑。（卡图兰往后退着。）  
KATURIAN. Come on, not again ...  
卡图兰：够了，别再来了！  
ARIEL. Come over here, please, I said ... (Tupolski enters.)  
埃瑞尔：到这里来，我说过了，“请”。（图波斯基上）  
TUPOLSKI. What's going on?  
图波斯基：出了什么事？  
ARIEL. I'm just about to connect him to this battery.  
埃瑞尔：我正要给他过电。  
TUPOLSKI. Jesus, what kept you?  
图波斯基：天哪，你们怎么了？  
ARIEL. We were talking.  
埃瑞尔：我们谈话呢。  
TUPOLSKI. What about?  
图波斯基：谈什么？  
ARIEL. Nothing.  
埃瑞尔：没谈什么。  
TUPOLSKI. Were you doing your "Children are gonna come up and give me sweets when I'm an old man" speech?  
图波斯基：你在做你“等我老了孩子们会过来送我糖果”的演讲？  
ARIEL. Fuck. You.  
埃瑞尔：你混蛋。  
TUPOLSKI. (Taken aback.) Pardon me? That's the second time today you've ...  
图波斯基：（吃惊地）对不起？今天你这是第二次……  
ARIEL. (To Katurian.) You! Kneel down here, please. I've already asked you politely. (Katurian slowly goes over to Ariel. Tupolski sits at the desk, scans through the rest of the confession. Katurian kneels down.)  
埃瑞尔：（对卡图兰）你！跪这儿，请！我已经客气地告诉你了。（卡图兰缓缓走到埃瑞尔面前。图波斯基在桌前坐下，扫视着认罪书的另外几页。卡图兰跪下。）  
KATURIAN. And who was the first one who told you to kneel down, Ariel? Your mum or your dad? (Ariel stops dead still. Tupolski's jaw drops.)  
卡图兰：第一个让你下跪的人是谁？你母亲还是你父亲？（埃瑞尔死寂般地不吭声。图波斯基张着嘴。）  
TUPOLSKI. Fuck me.  
图波斯基：我混蛋。  
KATURIAN. I'm guessing your dad, right?  
卡图兰：我猜想是你父亲，对吗？  
TUPOLSKI. Oh you didn't go and tell him all your dad shit, did you, Ariel? Jesus!  
图波斯基：你没有对他说过你父亲的那些破事，你说了吗，埃瑞尔？上帝！  
ARIEL. No, Tupolski, I didn't go and tell him all my dad shit.  
埃瑞尔：没有，图波斯基，我没对他说过我父亲的那些破事。  
TUPOLSKI. What? Oh. Shit. That old one.  
图波斯基：什么？哦，垃圾。那个老毛病。  
ARIEL. (To Tupolski.) You keep chipping away with that shit, don't you? With that "problem childhood" shit?  
埃瑞尔：你没完没了地挖苦那破事，你是不是？挖苦那“童年阴影”的破事？  
TUPOLSKI. I don't keep chipping away with anything. You're the one keeps bringing your problem childhood up.  
图波斯基：我没有没完没了挖苦任何事情。是你自己老把你那问题童年兜出来。  
ARIEL. I've never said a word about my problem childhood. I wouldn't use the phrase "problem childhood" to describe my childhood.  
埃瑞尔：我从来不提我的问题童年。我不会用“问题童年”这个词来描述我的童年。  
TUPOLSKI. What phrase would you use? A "fucked by your dad” childhood? That isn't a phrase. (Ariel starts shaking slightly.)  
图波斯基：你会用什么词？“被你爹糟蹋的童年”？那都不能算个词。（埃瑞尔开始微微颤抖）  
ARIEL. Would you like to give the prisoner any further informationTupolski?  
埃瑞尔：你想向罪犯透露更多信息吗，图波斯基？  
TUPOLSKI. I'm just tired of everybody round here using their shitty childhoods to justify their own shitty behaviour. My dad was a violent alcoholic. Am I a violent alcoholic? Yes I am, but that was my personal choice. I freely admit it.  
图波斯基：我只是厌倦了所有人都在这儿用他们童年的破事为他们自己的丑恶行为辩护。我父亲是个狂暴的酒鬼。我是个狂暴的酒鬼吗？是的，我是，但那是我的个人选择。我毫不隐瞒地承认。  
ARIEL. I would like to get back to torturing the prisoner now.  
埃瑞尔：现在还是让我拷打这罪犯吧。  
TUPOLSKI. Get back to torturing the prisoner now. You've kept him waiting ages. (Ariel connects electrodes to Katurian as he speaks.)  
图波斯基：你还是拷打罪犯吧。你让他等得够久了。（埃瑞尔一边说一边用电线接头拴住卡图兰。）  
ARIEL. You've overstepped the mark today, Tupolski.  
埃瑞尔：你今天过了线，图波斯基。  
TUPOLSKI. I am reading through the prisoners confessionAriel, to ensure we've left no aspects of this case unaccounted for. I'm doing my job. I'm not torturing a condemned fuckwit just to satisfy my own sadist vengeance fantasies.  
图波斯基：我在读罪犯的认罪书，埃瑞尔，保证我们对此案的处理没有任何漏洞。我在做我的工作。我没有用拷打一个已定罪的犯人来满足我施虐狂的复仇心理。  
ARIEL. Way overstepped the mark.  
埃瑞尔：你过了我的底线。  
TUPOLSKI. Hurry up and torture the prisoner, please, Ariel. We've got to shoot him in half an hour. (Ariel connects the electrodes to the battery.)  
图波斯基：请你赶紧折磨罪犯吧，埃瑞尔。还有半小时我们就得处决他。（埃瑞尔将电极接通电源。）  
KATURIAN. Where's your father now, Ariel?  
卡图兰：你父亲现在在哪儿，埃瑞尔？  
ARTEL. Do not say a word, Tupolski! Do not say a word!  
埃瑞尔：一个字也别说，图波斯基！一个字也别说！  
TUPOLSKI. I'm not saying a word. I'm reading his confession. I'm doing my job. Like I say.  
图波斯基：我一个字也不说。我在读他的认罪书。如我所说，我在做我的工作。  
KATURIAN. Is he in prison?  
卡图兰：他在监狱里吗？  
ARIEL. And you shut your mouth also, pervert.  
埃瑞尔：你也给我闭嘴，变态狂。  
KATURIAN. Or you'll do what? Or you'll torture and execute me? (Pause.) Is he in prison?  
卡图兰：不然你想怎样？你会折磨我处决我？（停顿）他在监狱里吗？  
ARIEL. Shh shh shh, I'm trying to concentrate ...  
埃瑞尔：嘘，嘘，嘘，让我集中……  
TUPOLSKI. He's not in prison, no.  
图波斯基：他没在监狱里，没有。  
ARIEL. What did I just actually say?  
埃瑞尔：我刚才怎么说的？  
KATURIAN. They never arrested him?  
卡图兰：他们从来没有逮捕他？  
TUPOLSKI. They couldn't arrest him.  
图波斯基：他们没法逮捕他。  
ARIEL. Tupolski! It would be very bad for all concerned to continue with this ... with this line of conversation.  
埃瑞尔：图波斯基！继续这种……这种谈话对于当事人来说太恶劣了。  
TUPOLSKI. I have a dreadful feeling you're right.  
图波斯基：我有一种可怕的感觉，你是对的。  
ARIEL. So I will just connect this last electrode up here, and I will just connect this last electrode up here ...  
埃瑞尔：所以我要接通这最后一根电极，我要接通这最后一根电极……  
KATURIAN. Why couldn't they arrest him?  
卡图兰：他们干吗不逮捕他？  
ARIEL. Shh shh shh ...  
埃瑞尔：嘘，嘘，嘘……  
KATURIAN. Why couldn't they arrest him? (Ariel has cleared himself from the electrodes and is just about to turn the battery on when Tupolski, at the last possible moment, speaks.)  
卡图兰：他们干吗不逮捕他？（埃瑞尔接通了电极，正当他要启动电源时，图波斯基在这最后一刻开口了。）  
TUPOLSKI. Because Ariel had already murdered him, of course. (Ariel laughs slightly, shaking again. He doesn't turn the battery on.) Well, it wasn't really murder, was it? More like self-defence, diminished responsibility, all that. I call it murder just to tease him. HeyI'd murder my dad if he crawled into bed with me every week from the age of eight, y'know? (Pause.) Mm. He held a pillow over his head while he was sleeping. I see you boys have a lot in common.(Tupolski flattens the confession out on the table. Pause.)  
图波斯基：因为埃瑞尔已经杀了他，当然喽。（埃瑞尔轻声笑了，他又颤抖起来，没有启动电源。）当然，这不是真正的谋杀，对吗？更像是自卫，正当防卫，等等。我称之为谋杀是取笑他。嘿，如果我父亲在我八岁起每星期跟我上床我也会杀了他，你明白吗？（停顿）嗯，他趁他父亲睡觉时用枕头压在他头上。我发现你们这俩小子有许多共同之处。（图波斯基将认罪书平摊在桌上。停顿。）  
ARIEL. I am going to speak to the Commandant now, and I am going to inform him of your behaviour throughout this investigation. It has been lacking in focus and in clarity from the start. From the start. Such as what was that whole "peripheral vision" thing? That whole "peripheral vision at the bottom of your eyes" thing?What was all that about?  
埃瑞尔：我要向局长报告，报告你在此案整个侦讯过程中的行为。这次侦讯打开始起就毫无目标毫无头绪。比如那个“余光”？那个“眼睛底部的余光”？那到底是什么意思？  
TUPOLSKI. Disconcert and destabilise the prisoner with asinine nonsense, its in all the guidebooks, Ariel. I would like now to continue questioning the prisoner without the aid of your electrical claptrap, so could you disconnect Mr. Katurian, if you don't mindI'd like him to focus.  
图波斯基：用胡言乱语来扰乱并破坏罪犯的心理状态是所有侦讯条例中的内容之一，埃瑞尔，现在我希望在不用电刑的状态下继续审问罪犯，你不介意解除卡图兰先生身上的电极吧，我希望他能专注一点。  
ARIEL. And I shall ask the Commandant to have me replace you as the Number One on this investigation because this isn't the first time this has happened, is it, and the Commandant likes me and he has said so and Number Ones have been replaced before, and you will be reprimanded, and the conclusion of this case will be tied up by me. The tying up of all the loose ends of this case will be tied up by me. I will be the one to tie them up.  
埃瑞尔：我将要求局长由我来代替你担任此案的一号侦讯，再说这不是第一次了，对吧，局长信任我，他曾这么说过，一号也多次被撤换过，你会遭到申斥，这案子将由我来结案。由我来根据种种线索和物证对此案做出最后决定。由我来定案。  
TUPOLSKI. And what would your first step be in the tying up of this case?  
图波斯基：那你定案的第一步是什么？  
ARIEL. Well, as I was trying to do, before you came in and said all those things, my first step would be to torture the prisoner with the aforesaid electricity, wasn't it?  
埃瑞尔：我计划是，在你进来说这么一大堆之前，我的第一步就是用电刑拷问犯人，对吗？  
TUPOLSKI. Why?  
图波斯基：为什么？  
ARIEL. Why? Because he killed those fucking kids!  
埃瑞尔：为什么？因为他杀了那帮孩子！  
TUPOLSKI. See, my first step would be to ask him a number of questions pertaining to the killing of the mute girl.  
图波斯基：你看，我的第一步是讯问他一系列关于杀害哑巴女孩的问题。  
ARIEL. Uh-huh?  
埃瑞尔：嗯哼？  
TUPOLSKI. My first question would be, "Is it true, Mr. Katurian ... " I'd say it like that, sort of formal. "Is it true, Mr. Katurian, that you and your brother, in acting out 'The Little Jesus' story, at ONE point placed a crown of thorns on that little girl's head?”  
图波斯基：我的第一个问题：“这是否属实，卡图兰先生”，我会以这种正式的口气。“这是否属实，卡图兰先生，你同你哥哥，以《小基督》故事中的方式，将一顶带刺的头冠套在女孩的头上？”  
KATURIAN. Yes, it is true.  
卡图兰：是的，情况属实。  
TUPOLSKI. It is true. My second question would be, "Was this before or after you whipped her with a cat-o'-nine-tails?”  
图波斯基：情况属实。我的第二个问题，在此之后还是之前你用九尾鞭抽她？  
KATURIAN. After.  
卡图兰：之后。  
ARIEL. We know all this.  
埃瑞尔：这些我们都知道。  
TUPOLSKI. My third question would be, "Did you then make her walk around a while carrying a heavy wooden cross, which you then proceeded to crucify her upon?”  
图波斯基：我的第三个问题，你是否逼迫她背负一个沉重的木十字架绕圈走动，然后将她钉在十字架上？  
KATURIAN. Yes, we did that.  
卡图兰：是的，我们是那样干的。  
TUPOLSKI. You did that. Did you then, to top it all, stick a big fucking spear in her pretty little side?  
图波斯基：你们是那样干的。最后，你们是否将一把匕首插入她瘦弱身体的一侧？  
KATURIAN. Yes, we did. I'm ashamed.  
卡图兰：是的，我们是那样干的，我感到耻辱。  
TUPOLSKI. And did you then bury this girl?  
图波斯基：然后你们是否掩埋了那女孩？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：是的。  
ARIEL. I said we know all this.  
埃瑞尔：我说过了，这些我们都知道。  
TUPOLSKI. In the story itself, the little girl is still alive when she's buried. Was the little mute girl still alive when you buried her, or was she dead?  
图波斯基：在故事的原文中，掩埋她的时候，小女孩还活着。在你们掩埋那哑巴女孩的时候，她是活着还是已经死去？  
KATURIAN. (Pause.)What？  
卡图兰：（停顿）什么？  
TUPOLSKI. Was the little mute girl still alive when you buried heror was she dead? (Katurian gropes for an answer, but doesn't have one.)  
图波斯基：在你们掩埋那小女孩时，她是活着还是已经死去？（卡图兰寻思着答案，但想不出来。）  
KATURIAN. (Quietly.) I don't know.  
卡图兰：（轻声）我不知道。  
TUPOLSKI. Pardon me?  
图波斯基：你说什么？  
KATURIAN. I don't know.  
卡图兰：我不知道。  
TUPOLSKI. You don't know. You don't know if she was alive or if she was dead. Um, Ariel? On the way to your friend the Commandantcould you call the search ream, get them to hurry it up a bit, just in case it's a live little mute girl we're getting them to dig up? Thanksbabe. (Ariel looks at him a moment, then dashes out of the room. Tupolski idles over to the kneeling Katurian and the battery.) How can you not know?  
图波斯基：你不知道。你不知道她是死是活。嗯，埃瑞尔？你去见你的局长朋友时，顺便给搜救队打个电话，让他们赶紧过去，如果那哑巴小女孩还活着，能否让他们就挖出来？谢了，哥们。（埃瑞尔注视了他一眼，冲出门去。图波斯基踱步到跪在电刑刑具前的卡图兰面前。）你怎么会不知道？  
KATURIAN. It was hard to tell. She wasn't breathing that much. I think she was dead. I think she was. She's got to be by now, hasn't she? After all that?  
卡图兰：很难说清。她没什么呼吸了。我想她死了。她是死了。她现在应该死了，还没死？埋在土里还能活吗？  
TUPOLSKI. Has she? Has she got to be? I don't know. I've never crucified a child then buried her in a coffin. I don't know. (Tupolski starts fiddling with the battery wires. Katurian braces himself for the shock. Tupolski disconnects the electrodes and returns to his seat.) I'd assume she's dead. I'd assume. But I don't know. It just struck me as I was telling the forensics boys. All you said was you acted out "The Little Jesus." That might be alright for Ariel. "Sorry, Officer, I did it.”Bzzz! That's not alright for me. See, Ariel's a policeman. He polices.Police dogs can police. I'm a detective. I, sometimes, like to detect.  
图波斯基：她死了吗？她应该死了吗？我不知道。我从没把一个孩子钉在十字架上再用棺材埋掉。我不知道。（图波斯基开始摆弄电刑具的接线。卡图兰定了定身子准备接受电击。图波斯基切断电源回到桌前坐下）我估计她死了。我估计。但我不知道。我突然觉得我像是在同法律学生交谈。你只说你模仿《小基督》。那也许能蒙混埃瑞尔。“对不起，警官，是我干的。”结了！可蒙混不了我。明白吗，埃瑞尔是个警察。他执警。警犬也执警。我是个警探。我，有时候，喜欢侦查。  
KATURIAN. I'm sure she's dead.  
卡图兰：我肯定她已经死了。  
TUPOLSKI. Not sure enough though, ay? (Pause.) I wrote a little story once, y'know. It sort of summed up my world view, in some ways. Well, no, it didn't really sum up my world view. I don't have a world view. I think the world's a pile of shit. That isn't really a world view, is it? Or is it? Hmmm. (Pause.) Anyway, I wrote this little story once, and ... hang on, alright, no, if it doesn't sum up my world view, it sums up my view of detective work and the relation of that detective work to the world at large. That's it, yeah. Why are you still kneeling down?  
图波斯基：不太肯定，对吗？（停顿）你知道吗，我曾经写过一篇小故事。它多少表达了我的某种世界观。不，它没真正表达我的世界观。我没有世界观。我觉得世界就是一堆垃圾。那不是真正的世界观，对吗？或者是一种世界观？嗯。（停顿）总之，我写了这篇小故事，而且……等等，没错，不，如果说它没有表达我的世界观，那它表达了我对警探工作以及警探工作与整个世界的关系的观点。对，就是这样。你干吗还跪着？  
KATURIAN. I don't know.  
卡图兰：我不知道。  
TUPOLSKI. It just looks stupid.  
图波斯基：看起来很蠢。  
KATURIAN. Yes. (Tupolski gestures to the chair. Katurian takes the final electrodes off and sits in the chair.)  
卡图兰：是的。（图波斯基示意他坐回椅子。卡图兰解去手上最后一个电极，在椅子上坐下。）  
TUPOLSKI. So, do you want to hear my story?  
图波斯基：那么，你要听我的故事吗？  
KATURIAN. Yes.  
卡图兰：要。  
TUPOLSKI. Well, you wouldn't say no, would you?  
图波斯基：你不愿说不要，是吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：不是。  
TUPOLSKI. No. Weil, my story is called ... What's it called? It's called ... "The Story of the Little Deaf Boy on the Big Long Railroad Tracks. In China." (Pause.) What?  
图波斯基：不是。那好，我的故事叫……它叫什么来着？它叫……“一个聋子小男孩在铁道上行走的故事，在中国”（停顿）怎么样？  
KATURIAN. What?  
卡图兰：什么？  
TUPOLSKI. Don't you think that's a good title?  
图波斯基：你觉得这故事名字好吗？  
KATURIAN. I do think that's a good tide, yes.  
卡图兰：我觉得这名字好，是的。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) What do you really think? You have my permission to be entirely truthful, even if it hurts me.  
图波斯基：你的真实想法是什么？我允许你绝对地说真话，哪怕这话会伤我的心。  
KATURIAN. I think that's probably about the worst title I ever heard. It's got about two commas in it. You cant have two commas in a title. You can't have one comma in a title. It might even have a full stop in it, that tide. That titles almost insane.  
卡图兰：我觉得它应该是我听到过的最差的名字。它需要两个逗号。你不能在一个题目中用两个逗号。你不能在一个题目中有一个逗号。这题目中甚至可能还有一个句号，这个题目。这题目近乎愚蠢。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Maybe it's a title that's just way ahead of its time.  
图波斯基：（停顿）也许这个题目的形式正好比较超前。  
KATURIAN. Maybe it is. Maybe terrible titles are way ahead of their time. Maybe that'll be the new thing.  
卡图兰：也许是。也许那些糟糕的题目形式都比较超前。也许这将成为新潮流。  
TUPOLSKI. Maybe it will.  
图波斯基：也许会的。  
KATURIAN. I just think it's a terrible title.  
卡图兰：我只是觉得这是个糟糕的题目。  
TUPOLSKI. We've established that! I'm taking back my permission to be entirely truthful now and you're lucky you don't get a fucking smack! (Pause.) Okay. Where was I?  
图波斯基：我们对此取得了共识！现在我收回我让你实话实说的许可，你很幸运我没有赏你一个打耳光！（停顿）好。我说到哪儿了？  
KATURIAN. Deaf boy, big long railroad tracks. (Pause.) Sorry.  
卡图兰：聋哑男孩，长长的铁路。（停顿）抱歉。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Okay, so, once upon a time there was this little deaf boy, couldn't hear anything, as is often the case with deaf boys. Oh yes, and it's set in China, so he was a little Chinese deaf boy. I don't know why I set it in China. Oh yes I do. I just like the look of those little Chinese kids, they're funny. (Laughs.) Anywayso he's walking home from someplace one time and he's walking along these railroad tracks that stretch for miles and miles across the plains, across the Chinese plains, y'know? There's no treesthere's no nothing, there's just these fucking plains, and he's walking along these tracks and maybe he's a bit retarded too, this little kid, maybe he's a retarded little Chinese deaf kid, 'cos, I mean, he's deaf and he's walking along these fucking railroad tracks. That's fucking dangerous. What if a train comes, comes up from behind him? He ain't gonna hear it, he's gonna get squashed. So, yeahmaybe he's retarded. Okay, so there's this retarded little Chinese deaf kid walking home along these big long railroad tracks and guess what? This big fucking train starts coming up behind him.But because the tracks are so long and the train is so far away, it's nor gonna hit him for ages, but it is gonna hit him. This train is going so fast that even if the driver spotted him, there's no way he could brake in time. And this kid's really hard to see, anywayy'know? He's like, y'know those really little, cute little Chinesey kids? They've usually got spiky-up hair? Yeah, like them. So the driver probably isn't even gonna see him. However, the kid is seen. You know who the kid is seen by? Well, just about a mile along the railroad tracks in the direction the little kid is heading in, there's this strange old tower, maybe a hundred feet high, and at the top of this tower there lives this strange old man, this strange old Chinese man, with one of those long Chinesey moustachesy'know, and those squinty eyes, wa wa wa, and one of those funny little hats. And some people thought he was very wise but some people thought he was, y'know, a bit creepy, 'cos, y'know, he lives at the top of this big fucking tower. Anyway, no one had spoken to him in many many years. People didn't even know if he was alive or if he was dead. Obviously he's alive or else he wouldn't be in the story. So he's up there in his tower and he's making these mathematical computations and so forth and he's making various designs and drawings and he's doing various inventions and all that, oflike, things that haven't been invented yet, and there's a million pieces of paper all pinned up over the walls and scattered about the room and this is his whole life, all these things. The world is beneath him. These designs, these computations, are all he really cares about. And he looks out of his little arched window and he sees, just about a mile away, half a mile away now, this little deaf boy approaching, and just about two miles, maybe three miles behind him, this train thundering along. And the old man assesses the situation, quite correctly, "There is a little deaf boy walking along the railroad tracks. That little deaf boy is not going to hear the train coming up behind him. That little deaf boy is going to get squashed to bits." So ...  
图波斯基：（停顿）好，那么，从前有个聋子小男孩，什么也听不到，聋子男孩都那样。哦，对了，故事发生在中国，所以，它是个聋了的中国男孩。我不知道我为什么选择中国。哦，我知道了。我就喜欢那些中国孩子的眼神，很滑稽。（大笑）反正，有一次他从某个地方沿着铁道走回家；他走在平原上那伸向远方的铁轨上，那中国的平原，你明白吗？没有树，只有光秃秃的大地，什么也没有，只有他，走在铁轨的枕木上。也许他有点弱智，这小孩，也许他是个有点弱智的中国小男孩，因为，我是说，他是聋子，走在那种铁道上，那是很危险的。如果火车从他身后开来会怎样？他听不见，他会被碾得粉碎。所以，没错，也许他是弱智。好，一个弱智的中国聋孩子正沿着长长的铁道走回家，你猜怎样？一列火车正沿着铁道向他身后开来。因为，铁道是那么长，火车是那么远，所以火车一时还撞不到他，但会撞到他的。这火车开得如此之快即便司机看到他也来不及刹车。而且这孩子不起眼，你明白吗？他就像，你见过那种矮小乖巧的中国孩子吗？头发长长的？对，就那种。所以司机甚至可能看不到他。不管怎样，有人看到了这孩子。你知道谁看到了他？嗯，就在孩子前方两里路外的铁道边，有一座奇怪的古塔，这塔也许有一百英尺高，塔顶住着一个奇怪的老人，这奇怪的老人留着那种长长的中国胡子，你知道的，还有那眯缝着的眼睛，还有那种滑稽的小帽子。有人觉得他极有智慧，也有人觉得他有点可怕，因为，你知道，他住在这座高塔的塔顶。不管怎样，多少年来没人跟他说过话。人们甚至不知道他是死是活。当然，他还活着，不然故事里就没这人了。所以他就待在那塔顶上，他做数学计算，他画各种设计图纸，他搞各式各样的发明，发明那些还没被发明的东西。在他房间里，堆在地上、钉在墙上的资料有一百万页，而这一切就是他全部的生活。世界就在他脚下。这些设计、这些计算是他唯一的寄托。当他从他那拱形的小窗往外眺望时，他看到一英里外，现在是半英里了，那聋子小男孩正在走来，在男孩身后仅仅两英里之外，也许三英里，一列火车呼啸而来。那老人对他眼前的状况看得很准确，一个聋子男孩走在铁道上。这个聋子男孩将听不到他身后的火车，这男孩会被轧得粉身碎骨。于是——  
KATURIAN. How did he know the little boy was deaf?  
卡图兰：他怎会知道小男孩是个聋子？  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Hah?  
图波斯基：（停顿）啊？  
KATURIAN. How did he know the little boy was deaf?  
卡图兰：他怎么知道小男孩是个聋子？  
TUPOLSKI. (Thinks, then.) He saw his hearing aid. (Katurian smilesnods. Tupolski breathes a sigh of relief.) Pulled that one out of the bag ... So he sees the deaf kid and he sees the train but he doesn't run down to try and save him or anything like that, like a normal person would, 'cos he's close enough if he wanted to. What does he do?He does nothing. He does nothing but start making a little calculation on a piece of paper, just to amuse himself, a calculation basedI suppose, on the trains speed, on the length of railroad track, and on the speed the little boy's little legs are going at, a calculation to find out exactly at what point on the track this train is going to plough straight through the poor little deaf boy's little fucking back. Well, the little boy kept walking on, oblivious to all this, the train kept thundering on and on, getting closer and closer to him, and the boy was about thirty yards away from the foot of the tower when the old man finished his calculation and found that the train would smash into the boy exactly ten yards from the foot of the tower. Ten yards from the foot of the tower. And the old man hohummed without much interest in it all, folded his calculations into a paper aeroplane, tossed the plane out the window and got back to his work, without another thought for the poor little deaf boy. (Pause.) Eleven yards from the foot of the tower the little deaf boy leapt from the railroad tracks to catch the paper aeroplane. The train thundered by behind him. (Katurian smiles.)  
图波斯基：（想了一下）他看到了他的助听器。（卡图兰微笑着点头。图波斯基松了口气。）孩子从书包里拿出助听器，当然他看到了这聋男孩，也看到了火车，但他没有像平常人那样，冲下塔去救孩子，当然他愿意的话他来得及。那他做什么呢？他什么也没做。他什么也没做，他只是开始在一张纸上计算着，自得其乐。我想那计算是关于火车的速度，铁道的距离，还有小男孩那两条细腿行走的速度。他要算出铁轨上火车飞速碾向那可怜男孩后背的准确时刻。那男孩继续走着，显然毫无知觉，火车呼啸而来，越来越靠近他，当男孩走到离高塔塔底大约三十码处时，老人完成了计算，他发现火车将分秒不差地在距离塔底十码处碾过男孩。距离塔底十码处。老人显得毫无兴致，他漫不经心地将那张写着算式的稿纸折成一只飞机后将它扔出窗外。他回到桌前继续他的研究，把那聋子男孩的事全忘了。（停顿）在距离塔底十一码处，那小男孩跳下铁道去抓那只纸飞机。火车在他身后呼啸而过。（卡图兰微笑着）  
KATURIAN. That's pretty good.  
卡图兰：相当不错。  
TUPOLSKI. "That's pretty good." That's better than all your rubbish put together. "A hundred and one ways to skewer a fucking five-year-old"?  
图波斯基：“相当不错。”你所有的垃圾故事加起来也不如它。“一百零一种法子来杀害一个五岁孩子”？  
KATURIAN. No, it's not better than all of mine, but it's pretty good.  
卡图兰：不，它比不上我写的那些故事，但它相当不错。  
TUPOLSKI. Excuse me, I have rescinded your permission to give me any shit, haven't I? My story is better than all of your stories.  
图波斯基：对不起，我已经收回我让你泼我脏水的许可，对吗？我的故事要好于你所有的故事。  
KATURIAN. Yes, it is. And I thank you again for keeping my lesser stories safe with my file.  
卡图兰：是，没错。我再次感谢你保存我档案中那些微不足道的故事。  
TUPOLSKI. Hmm.  
图波斯基：嗯。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) But how does that story sum up your world view anyway? Or your view of detective work, or whatever?  
卡图兰：（停顿）但是，不管怎样，这故事如何体现了你的世界观？或者你对警探工作，或任何事情的观点？  
TUPOLSKI. Oh, don't you get it? (Proudly.) See, the old wise mansee, he represents me. He's up in his tower all day, he's doing his calculationshe hasn't got much affinity with his fellow man. The little deaf retarded boy comes along, he represents my fellow man, see? He comes along, oblivious to every fucking thing, doesn't even know there's a fucking train coming, but I know there's a train coming, and by the brilliance of my calculations, and by the brilliance of my throwing that paper plane at that very moment, I shall save that idiot from that trainI shall save my fellow man from those criminals, and I won't even get a word of thanks for it. That little deaf boy didn't thank the old mandid he? He just played with his fucking aeroplane. But that doesn't matter, I don't need thanks. All I need is to know that because of me toiling away with my detective work, that little boy is going to be safe from that train. (Pause.) Unless its like your case, where I have to track down the train driver who's already driven straight through the poor little flicker, then reversed on all his flicking mates.  
图波斯基：哦，你没理解吗？（自豪地）你看，那智慧的老人，明白吗，他代表我。他整天坐在塔顶，他计算着，他同他的同胞们并无太多的亲密关系。这又聋又傻的男孩路过，他代表了我的同胞，明白吗？他这么过来，显然，毫无知觉，甚至不知道火车在过来，但我知道，而根据我的精密计算，我在那精确的时刻扔出我的纸飞机，我将从车轮下救出这傻瓜，我将从罪犯的手下救出我的同胞，我甚至得不到一句感谢的话。那聋子男孩并没感谢那老人，对吗？他只是玩他的纸飞机。但那不要紧，我不需要感谢。我需要知道的就是由于我的辛勤侦查，那孩子没被火车伤害。（停顿）如果是你这种案例，那我就必须追查轧死这穷孩子的火车司机，然后倒过来追查他的混账同伙。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) So the old man meant for the deaf boy to catch the plane?  
卡图兰：（停顿）那么这个老人就是要这聋子男孩去接他的纸飞机？  
TUPOLSKI. Yeah.  
图波斯基：是的。  
KATURIAN. Oh.  
卡图兰：哦。  
TUPOLSKI. What, didn't you get that?  
图波斯基：怎么，你不明白？  
KATURIAN. No, I just thought the boy happened to catch it, like it was an accident.  
卡图兰：不，我只是以为男孩碰巧去接了那飞机，像是一个巧合。  
TUPOLSKI. No. No, the old man wanted to save the boy. That's why he threw the plane.  
图波斯基：不。不，老人就是要救那男孩。所以他扔出了那纸飞机。  
KATURIAN. Ohh.  
卡图兰：噢呵。  
TUPOLSKI. He's really good at throwing paper planes. He's really good at everything.  
图波斯基：他确实擅长扔纸飞机。他确实擅长于一切。  
KATURIAN. But then doesn't he turn away like he doesn't even care?  
卡图兰：但他不是转过身来就好像忘了这件事吗？  
TUPOLSKI. No. He, like, turns away because he's so good at throwing paper planes, he doesn't even need to look where its goneon top of the fact he knows: "Ooh, little retarded boy. They love paper airplanes, don't they. He's bound to jump up and catch it.” (Pause.) Wasn't that clear?  
图波斯基：不。他，喜欢，转过身去，因为他是如此擅长于扔纸飞机，他甚至不需要看它落在何处，他明白这一前提：哇呜，傻小子。他们喜欢纸飞机，对嘛。他一定会跳起来去接它。（停顿）这还不清楚吗？  
KATURIAN. I think it could've been more clear. (Tupolski nodsthinking about it, then remembers his place somewhat.) I know how you could've made it more clear ...  
卡图兰：我觉得它还可以更清楚。（图波斯基点着头，思考着，他好像突然想起了他的身份。）  
TUPOLSKI. Hang on! I'm not taking fucking literary advice from ya!  
图波斯基：闭嘴！我用不着听你什么狗屁的创作指导！  
KATURIAN. No, I was just trying to ...  
卡图兰：不，我只是想——  
TUPOLSKI. I think you could've made it more clear whether the little girl you butchered three days ago was fucking alive or dead when you stuck her in the ground. I think that could've been made more clear. And could I make it more clear that I'm gonna get really angry in a minute and set fire to all of your stories regardless of what promises we've made? (Tupolski picks up the stories and some matches.) Could I make that more clear?  
图波斯基：我觉得你们将三天前虐杀的小女孩埋到土里时，她的死活你应该写清楚。我觉得你应该交代得更清楚。你要不要我说得更明白，就算我们答应过你，我一怒之下照样一把火烧掉你所有的故事？（图波斯基一手拿着故事的文稿，一手拿起火柴。）要不要我说得更明白？  
KATURIAN. Please, Tupolski. Your story was really good.  
卡图兰：求求你，图波斯基。你的故事真的很好。  
TUPOLSKI. My story was better than all of your stories.  
图波斯基：我的故事好过你所有的故事。  
KATURIAN. Your story was better than all of my stories.  
卡图兰：你的故事好过我所有的故事。  
TUPOLSKI. And it was clear that the old man wanted to save the little deaf boy.  
图波斯基：故事很清楚，老人要救那个聋哑小男孩。  
KATURIAN. It was completely clear.  
卡图兰：绝对清楚。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) You only don't like it because the little deaf boy didn't die at the fucking end!  
图波斯基：（停顿）你只是不喜欢那个聋哑小男孩最终没有死去！  
KATURIAN. I do like it, Tupolski. And this isn't anything to do with anything. About burning my stories or anything. I really liked your story. I'd've been proud to have written it. I would.  
卡图兰：我喜欢这故事，图波斯基。这跟别的事情毫无关系。跟烧掉我的故事或其他事情毫无关系。我真的喜欢你这故事。如果我写了这故事我会自豪的。我会的。  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Yeah?  
图波斯基：（停顿）是吗？  
KATURIAN. Yeah. (Pause. Tupolski puts the stories down.)  
卡图兰：是的。（图波斯基放下手中的故事文稿）  
TUPOLSKI. I wasn't going to burn them anyway. I'm a man of my word. If a person keeps his word, I keep my word.  
图波斯基：不管怎样，我不会烧掉它们。我是个守信用的人。如果别人信守诺言，我也信守诺言。  
KATURIAN. I know that. I respect that. And I know you don't care if I respect that or not, but either way, I respect that.  
卡图兰：我知道你这点。我尊重你这点。我也知道你不在乎我是否尊重这点，但无论你在乎与否，我尊重你这点。  
TUPOLSKI. Well, I respect that you respect that. Ah, aren't we all cosy? It's almost a shame I have to shoot you in the head in twenty minutes. (Tupolski smiles. Katurian thinks about his death for the first time in a while.)  
图波斯基：但我尊重你尊重我这点。呵，那我们不是很默契了吗？不过真是太糟了，还有二十分钟我就得向你的脑袋开枪。（图波斯基微笑着。卡图兰第一次对自己的死亡思考了片刻。）  
KATURIAN. Mm. (Tupolski stops smiling. Pause.)  
卡图兰：嗯。（图波斯基停住微笑。停顿。）  
TUPOLSKI. No, I ... Some of your stories are very good too. I did like some of them.  
图波斯基：不，我……你有些故事也非常出色。有些故事我不喜欢。  
KATURIAN. Which ones?  
卡图兰：哪些？  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) There was something about "The Pillowman” that stayed with me. There was something gentle about it. (Pause.) And the idea of, if a child died, alone, through some accident, he wasn't really alone. He had this kind, soft person with him, to hold his hand and whatnot. And that it was the child's choicesomehow. Made it somewhat, reassuring, somehow. That it wasn't just a stupid waste.  
图波斯基：（停顿）我忘不了那个《枕头人》故事中的某些东西。某些温暖的感觉。（停顿）那个主题，一个孩子死去，孤独地，出了事故，他并不真的孤独。他有这么个，善良的人伴随着他，牵着他的手或怎么样的。而那正是孩子的选择，不管怎样。这多少让人感到欣慰，无论如何。这绝不是无聊的胡说。  
KATURIAN. (Nods. Pause.) Did you lose a child?  
卡图兰：（点头、停顿）你失去过一个孩子？  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Unlike old Ariel, I don't go into those sorts of things with the condemned. (Katurian nods. Sad pause.) Son drowned. (Pause.) Fishing on his own. (Pause.) Silly. (Katurian nods. Tupolski puts the battery back into the cabinet.)  
图波斯基：（停顿）我不像老埃瑞尔，不会跟犯人计较那一类事情。（卡图兰点头。悲哀的停顿。）我儿子淹死了。（停顿）自己去钓鱼。（停顿）傻小子。（卡图兰点头。图波斯基将电刑具放回橱里。）  
KATURIAN. What happens from here on in?  
卡图兰：下面该怎样？  
TUPOLSKI. We get the word back about the mute girl ... (Tupolski takes a black hood out of the cabinet, shows it daintily to Katurian, back and front.) ... we put this hood over your head, we take you to the room next door, we shoot you through the head.(Pause.) Is that right? No. We take you to the room next door, then we put the hood on you, then we shoot you through the head. If we put the hood on you before we take you to the room next doory'know, you might bump into something, hurt yourself.  
图波斯基：我们等待那个哑巴女孩的消息（图波斯基从橱里拿出一个黑色的头套，优雅地比试给卡图兰看，前前后后），我们先带你到隔壁房间，然后把它套在你头上，对着你的脑袋开一枪。你知道吗，如果先给你套上头套再带你去隔壁房间，你可能会因为撞到东西而受伤。  
KATURIAN. Why the room next door? Why not here?  
卡图兰：为什么要去隔壁？为什么不在这里？  
TUPOLSKI. The room next door, it's easier to mop up.  
图波斯基：隔壁房间更容易清理。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Do you do it out of the blue, like, just out of the blue, or do you give me a minute to say a prayer or something?  
卡图兰：（停顿）你会突然开枪吗，就像...就是突然对我开枪，还是给我一分钟做个祈祷之类的？  
TUPOLSKI. Well, first I sing a song about a little pony and then Ariel takes out his hedgehog. Y'know, his execution hedgehog? And when the hedgehogs out, well, you've got either thirteen or twenty-seven seconds left, depending on the size of the hedgehog. (Pause.) If I'm gonna do it out of the blue, I'm not gonna tell you I'm gonna do it out of the blue, am I?! Jesus! For a supposed genius writer-stroke-psycho-killer, you're a bit fucking thick! (Pause.) From when the hood goes on you've got about ten seconds. Soy'know, keep the Latin chants to a minimum.  
图波斯基：唔…首先我唱一首关于小马的歌，然后图波斯基拿出他的刺猬弹。你知道他行刑用的刺猬弹吗？拿出刺猬弹后，嗯，你还有十三到二十七秒的时间，取决于他那刺猬弹的大小。（停顿）如果我突然开枪，我不会告诉你我将突然开枪，对吗？！上帝！作为一位天才的精神中风杀手作家，你也太蠢了点！（停顿）你套上头套后只有约十秒钟的时间。所以你的祷告词要尽量的短。  
KATURIAN. Thank you.  
卡图兰：谢谢你。  
TUPOLSKI. You're welcome. (Tupolski tosses the hood on the table in front of Katurian. Pause.)  
图波斯基：别客气。（图波斯基将头套扔在卡图兰面前的桌上。停顿。）  
KATURIAN. No, I just want to think a few thoughts for my brother.  
卡图兰：我只是想追忆一下我哥哥。  
TUPOLSKI. Uh-huh? For your brother, yeah? Not for the THREE little kids you murdered, but for your brother.  
图波斯基：哦？想你的哥哥，是吗？不想那三个被你杀害的孩子，只想你哥哥。  
KATURIAN. That's right. Not for the three little kids that I murderedbut for my brother. (Door opens, Ariel enters, dumbstruckblank-faced. He slowly moves towards Katurian.)  
卡图兰：没错。不想那三个被我杀害的孩子，只想我哥哥。（门开了，埃瑞尔目瞪口呆地走进来，满脸茫然。他慢步走向卡图兰。）  
TUPOLSKI. Have they found her? (Ariel reaches Katurian, who is getting scared. Ariel places a hand on Katurian's head and, clutching his hair, tilts Katurian's head back, gently, staring down at him.)  
图波斯基：他们找到她了？（埃瑞尔走到一脸恐惧的卡图兰面前，埃瑞尔将一只手放在卡图兰的头顶，抓住他的头发，轻轻地扬起卡图兰的头，俯视着他。）【图】  
ARIEL. (Quietly.) What the hell is the matter with you? Exactly what the hell is the matter with you? (Katurian can't answer. Ariel gently releases him and slowly goes back to the door.)  
埃瑞尔：（轻声地）你到底怎么回事？老实说你到底干了什么？（卡图兰无法回答。埃瑞尔轻轻地放了他，慢慢走回门口）  
TUPOLSKI. Ariel?  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔？  
ARIEL Mm?  
埃瑞尔：嗯？  
TUPOLSKI. Have they found her?  
图波斯基：他们找到她了？  
ARIEL. Yes, they found her.  
埃瑞尔：是的，他们找到她了。  
TUPOLSKI. And she was dead, right? (Ariel is at the door.)  
图波斯基：她已经死了，对吗？（埃瑞尔站在门口）  
ARIEL. No. (Katurian puts his head in his bands in horror.)  
埃瑞尔：没有。（卡图兰恐惧地将头埋入双手。）  
TUPOLSKI. She was still alive? (Ariel beckons to someone at the doorway. A mute girl of about eight, her face, hair, clothes, shoes painted totally bright green, enters, smiling happily. She says hello to the two men in sign language.)  
图波斯基：她还活着？（埃瑞尔朝门外打着招呼。一个八岁左右的哑巴女孩走了进来，她的脸、头发、衣裙和鞋都漆成了鲜绿色，她快乐地微笑着，用手语向两人问好）  
ARIEL. They found her down there by the wishing well, in a little Wendy house there. She had three little piglets with her. She had plenty of food and water. So did the piglets, in fact. She seems quite happy about it all, don't you, Maria? (Ariel signs, "Are you happy?" to her. Smiling, she signs back at some length.) She says yes, she is quite happy but can she keep the piglets? (Pause.) I said I'd ask you. (Tupolski just stares at them both, stunned Pause.) I said I'd ask you about the piglets.  
埃瑞尔：他们在许愿井那儿找到了她，在一件小小的儿童游戏室里。她身旁还有三头小猪。她有足够的食物和水。小猪也是。她似乎因此感到很快乐，对吗，玛丽娅？（埃瑞尔对她比划“你快乐吗？”她微笑着，用手语比划着）她说是的，她很快乐，她能带走那些小猪吗？（停顿）我说我得问问你。（图波斯基盯着他们两人，目瞪口呆。停顿。）我说我得问问你可不可以让她带走小猪。  
TUPOLSKI. What? Oh. Yes, she can keep the piglets. (Ariel gives her the thumbs-up. She starts leaping about, squealing in delight.  
Katurian smiles slightly.)  
图波斯基：什么？噢，可以，她可以带走小猪。（埃瑞尔对她竖起拇指。她跳了起来，快乐地尖叫着。卡图兰微微一笑）  
ARIEL. Yes, yes, but let's get you cleaned up first and get you to your mummy and daddy. They've been worried about you. (Ariel takes her hand, she waves goodbye to everyone happily and he leads her out of the door. Tupolski and Katurian's faces slowly turn from the door and to each other. After a second, Ariel slowly re-enters, closing the door behind him.) They found a big pot of green paint down there with her, you know that kind of glow-in-the-dark paint they have in railway tunnels? So, plenty of prints if we need them. And they found the skeletons of the parents just where he said, by the wishing well. So. He confesses to the murder of two people we knew nothing about, and he confesses to the murder of a girl who wasn't actually murdered.  
埃瑞尔：好，好，让我们带你去洗干净，再送你见你妈妈和爸爸。他们一直在担心你。（埃瑞尔牵着她的手，她快乐地向每个人挥手道别。埃瑞尔带她出了门。图波斯基和卡图兰缓缓地别过脸来相互对视着。顷刻，埃瑞尔缓缓走进，将身后的门掩上）他们发现她身旁还有一大桶绿色的漆，你知道那种铁路隧道里暗中闪光的漆吗？所以，需要的话可以漆好多。在他说的地方他们还发现了父母亲的尸骨，在许愿井边。所以他供认他谋杀了我们完全不知道的两个人，他还供认他谋杀了一个没有被谋杀的女孩。  
TUPOLSKI. Why?  
图波斯基：为什么？  
ARIEL. Why? You're asking me why?  
埃瑞尔：为什么？你在问我为什么？  
TUPOLSKI. Yes, I am.  
图波斯基：是的，我在问你。  
ARIEL. Uh-huh? Well, Tupolski, you know what? You're the Number One, you fucking figure it out.  
埃瑞尔：噢，图波斯基，你知道吗？你是一号，你自己回答。  
TUPOLSKI. I'll have no more insubordination from you todayAriel.  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔，今天我不希望看到你的违抗。  
ARIEL. Er, yes, you will.  
埃瑞尔：呃，行，你说了算。  
TUPOLSKI. In which case, you're on report to the Commandant as of now.  
图波斯基：这个案子，到此为止，你可以向局长汇报了。  
ARIEL You don't seem very happy that the little girl's still alive!  
Even this bloke seems happy that the little girl's still alive! You just seem upset he's fucked up your paperwork! (Tupolski fishes through the stories to find a particular one.)  
埃瑞尔：小女孩还活着你似乎并不高兴！可小女孩活着连这个家伙都很高兴！你不高兴不就是因为他在捉弄你的笔录嘛！（图波斯基在故事稿件里翻找着）  
TUPOLSKI. Obviously the girl was painted green and put with the piglets in order to act out ...  
图波斯基：显然这女孩被漆成绿色并和小猪放在一起是为了模仿……  
ARIEL. To act out "The Little Green Pig" story. Brilliant, Tupolski.You must've got that from the green paint and the piglets. The question is, why? Why didn't they kill her too? And why did he say he did?  
埃瑞尔：是模仿《小绿猪》那故事。太棒了，图波斯基。你的想法肯定来自绿漆和小猪。问题在于，为什么？为什么他们没有也杀了她？而他为什么说他杀了？  
TUPOLSKI. Shh, I'm reading through the story, and see if there are any clues.  
图波斯基：嘘，我在细读这故事，看看有没有任何线索。  
ARIEL. (Laughs.) We could just ask him!  
埃瑞尔：（大笑）我们只要问他！  
TUPOLSKI. I'm reading through this, I said!  
图波斯基：我说了，我在细读这故事。  
ARIEL. (To Katurian.) Can you fill us in on why the mute girl's still alive?  
埃瑞尔：（对卡图兰）你能告诉我们那哑巴女孩为什么还活着吗？  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) No. No, I can't. But I'm glad she is, though.I'm glad she is.  
卡图兰：（停顿）不。不能，我没法说。但我很高兴她还活着。我很高兴。  
ARIEL. I believe you're glad she is. I believe you're glad she is. I believe you're gladder she is than he fucking is. I will ask you another questionbased on a little hunch I've just got, 'cos I'm getting hunches now, too. I think Mr. Tupolski's fucking detective prowess is rubbing off on me. The little Jewish boy whose toes you cut off and let bleed to death. What colour was his hair?  
埃瑞尔：我相信你很高兴她活着。我相信你很高兴她活着。我相信你比他更高兴她活着。我要问你另一个问题，凭我刚才的一点直感，因为现在我也有了直感。我觉得图波斯基先生的侦案才华正影响着我。那个你们割掉他脚趾，让他流血致死的犹太小男孩，他的头发是什么颜色？  
KATURIAN. What?  
卡图兰：什么？  
ARIEL. What colour was his hair?  
埃瑞尔：他的头发是什么颜色？  
KATURIAN. Browny-black. It was a browny-black sort of colour.  
卡图兰：棕黑色。是那种棕黑的颜色。  
ARIEL. "It was a browny-black sort of colour." Pretty good. Considering he was a little Jew boy, "It was a browny-black sort of colour." Pretty good. It's a shame his mum was fucking Irish, and her son closely resembled a red fucking setter. Do you want some questions about the girl on the heath?  
埃瑞尔：“是那种棕黑的颜色”，很好。考虑到他是个犹太男孩，“是那种棕黑的颜色”，很好。可惜他的妈妈是个爱尔兰人，所以她儿子完全像个红发的混血。你还要我问你那个死在野地里的女孩吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：不要。  
ARIEL. No. Because you didn't kill either of those two childrendid you?  
埃瑞尔：不要。因为这两个孩子你一个也没杀，对吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：是的。  
ARIEL. You never even saw those two children, did you?  
埃瑞尔：你甚至从来也没见过这两个孩子，对吗？  
KATURIAN. No.  
卡图兰：是的。  
ARIEL. Did you tell your brother to kill them?  
埃瑞尔：是你指示你哥哥杀了他们吗？  
KATURIAN. I never knew anything about any of this until today.  
卡图兰：在今天之前我根本不知道这一切。  
ARIEL. Did your brother kill your parents, also?  
埃瑞尔：你哥哥还杀了你父母？  
KATURIAN. I killed my parents.  
卡图兰：是我杀了我父母。  
ARIEL. The only killing we can definitely pin on you is the killing of your brother. In light of the extenuating circumstances, I doubt it highly that you would be executed for it. I would therefore think very carefully before admitting to the killing of ...  
埃瑞尔：我们唯一能够确凿指控你谋杀罪的是你杀了你的哥哥。罪行减轻了，我怀疑你用不着被处决。所以我认为你应该非常谨慎地承认杀了——  
KATURIAN. I killed my parents. (Pause.) I killed my parents.  
卡图兰：我杀了我父母。（停顿）我杀了我父母。  
ARIEL. I believe you did. (Pause.) But you didn't kill any childrendid you? (Katurian shakes his lowered head.) Your witness, Tupolski.(Ariel lights a cigarette. Tupolski, having regained his composure somewhatsits back down.)  
埃瑞尔：我相信你杀了。（停顿）但你没有杀任何孩子，对吗？（卡图兰点头，他垂着头）你作证，图波斯基。（埃瑞尔点了支烟，图波斯基恢复了他的神情，在桌前坐下）  
TUPOLSKI. Very good work, Ariel.  
图波斯基：干得漂亮，埃瑞尔。  
ARIEL. Thank you, Tupolski.  
埃瑞尔：谢谢，图波斯基。  
TUPOLSKI. And, by the way, I was happy that the little girl was still alive. I was just trying not to let my true emotions come out at work, that's all.  
图波斯基：还有，我刚才很高兴小女孩还活着。我只是不想再办案时流露自己的真实情感，就是这样。  
ARIEL Oh, I see ...  
埃瑞尔：哦，我明白……  
TUPOLSKI. You see? (Pause.) Hmm. So, um, just out of my own personal curiosity, just before we execute you for these three other murders, why did you confess to killing the children, Mr. Katurian?  
图波斯基：你明白吗？（停顿）哼。那么，嗯，只是出于我个人的好奇，在你因谋杀另外三人而被处决之前，卡图兰先生，你为何要供认你杀了那些孩子呢？  
KATURIAN. You had me for killing Michal. As soon as you found the third child you'd have me for killing my parents. I thought that if I tied myself into all of it, like you wanted me toat least I'd be able to save my stories. At least I'd have that. (Pause.) At least I'd have that.  
卡图兰：是你们逼我杀了迈克尔。当你们发现第三个孩子时，你们会发现我杀了我父母。我觉得如果我自己承担这一切，正像你所希望那样，我至少能保住我的小说。至少我的小说还在。（停顿）至少我的小说还存在。  
TUPOLSKI. Hmm. That's a shame then, isn't it?  
图波斯基：哼。那真是太遗憾了，对吗？  
KATURIAN. What's a shame?  
卡图兰：什么遗憾？  
TUPOLSKI. Our saving your stories was based on you confessing truthfully as regards the whole of this sorry business. Evidently from what you're saying now about not having killed the other two children and evidently from all the green fucking paint that's been traipsed all over my fucking floor, your confession wasn't completely truthful, was it? And so, obviously, if your confession wasn't completely truthfulyour stories fucking burn. (Tupolski gets the bin, pours lighter fuel ingets matches.)  
图波斯基：我们保留你小说的条件是你老老实实地坦白犯罪的整个过程。现在你又说你没有杀害另外两个孩子，以及我的地板上踩满的这混账的绿色油漆确凿地证明了你原先的证词不符合事实，对吗？这样的话，显然，由于你的供认与事实不符，你的小说就得被烧掉。（图波斯基搬过垃圾桶，往里浇了些汽油，拿起了火柴。）  
KATURIAN. You're not being serious.  
卡图兰：你不是在开玩笑吧？  
TUPOLSKI. There's your hood. Put it on, please. I'm trying to get a fire started.  
图波斯基：这是你的头套。请你套上。我把火点上。  
KATURIAN. Ariel, please...?  
卡图兰：埃瑞尔，这是……  
TUPOLSKI. Ariel? Is it true that, as honourable men, we promised not to burn his stories if he made a truthful confession?  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔？作为信守诺言的人，我们曾许诺，如果他如实供认，我们将不烧掉他的小说，这是否属实？  
ARIEL. Ah Jesus, Tupolski ...  
埃瑞尔：天哪，图波斯基……  
TUPOLSKI. Is it true, yes or no, that we promised not to burn his stories if he made a truthful confession?  
图波斯基：这是否属实，我们曾许诺，如果他如实供认，我们就不烧掉他的小说，是或不是？  
ARIEL. Yes. It's true.  
埃瑞尔：是的，情况属实。  
TUPOLSKI. And did he confess to killing a Jew boy he didn't kill?  
图波斯基：他是否供认他杀了一个犹太男孩而事实上他并没有杀？  
ARIEL Yes, he did.  
埃瑞尔：是。  
TUPOLSKI. And did he confess to killing a girl with razor blades he also didn't kill?  
图波斯基：他是否供认他用剃刀片杀了一个女孩而事实上他并没有杀？  
ARIEL. Yes, he did.  
埃瑞尔：是。  
TUPOLSKI. And did he confess to killing that irritating green kid who isn't even fucking dead?  
图波斯基：他是否供认了他杀了那绿得刺眼的孩子而那孩子根本就没死？  
ARIEL. Yes, he did confess to it.  
埃瑞尔：是的，他的确供认了。  
TUPOLSKI. Are we not, then, within our rights, as honourable men, to burn all of Mr. Katurians work?  
图波斯基：那么，作为信守诺言的人，我们是否有权烧掉卡图兰先生的所有小说？  
KATURIAN. Ariel ...  
卡图兰：埃瑞尔……  
ARIEL. (Sadly.) We are within our rights.  
埃瑞尔：（悲哀地）我们有权利。  
TUPOLSKI. We are within our rights. So, we've got about four hundred stories here, and if we round up those few copies of The Libertad he had a story in, that'll be his whole life's work, tight? That'll be his whole life's work. (Tupolski weighs the stories in his hands.) Doesn't add up to much. Should I put some lighter fuel on his stories too, or is that a bit dangerous? I'm worried I might singe myself.  
图波斯基：我们是有这权力。我们这里大约有四百篇故事，如果把刊载了他一篇故事那些本《解放》收缴过来，那就是他一生的作品，对吗？那就是他一生的作品。（图波斯基掂了掂他手中的小说）合在一起也没多少。我是否该在他的小说上再浇点汽油，是否有点危险？我担心会烧到我自己。  
KATURIAN. Ariel, please...  
卡图兰：埃瑞尔，求求你……  
TUPOLSKI. Put the hood on, I said. (Tupolski lights the fire in the bin, still holding the stories.)  
图波斯基：套上头套，我说过了。（图波斯基点燃了桶中的火，小说文稿还在他手中）  
KATURIAN. Ariel!  
卡图兰：埃瑞尔！  
TUPOLSKI. (Pause.) Ariel?  
图波斯基：（停顿）埃瑞尔？  
ARIEL. (Pause.) I know all this isn't your fault. I know you didn't kill the children. I know you didn't want to kill your brother, and I know you killed your parents for all the right reasons, and I'm sorry for youI'm really sorry for you, and I've never said that to anybody in custody before. But at the end of the day, I never liked your stories in the first fucking place. Y'know? (Ariel takes the stories from Tupolski.) You'd better put the hood on. (Katurian goes to put the hood on, then stops.)  
埃瑞尔：（停顿）我知道这一切都不是你的错。我知道你没有杀那些孩子。我知道你不想杀你的哥哥，我知道你杀你的父母完全有正当的理由，我为你难过，我真的为你难过，我过去从不对任何被拘留者说这种话。但这最后一刻，我要告诉你，我从来就没喜欢过你的故事。你知道吗？（埃瑞尔将图波斯基手中的小说文稿拿了过去）你还是把头套套上吧。（卡图兰走上前去拿头套，但他停住了。）  
KATURIAN. I thought you were supposed to take me next door first and I put it on in there?  
卡图兰：我记得你说你要带我去隔壁房间，你要我在哪里带上头套，对吗？  
TUPOLSKI. No, no, we shoot you in here. I was just mucking around. Just kneel down over there somewhere, so you don't splash me.  
图波斯基：不，不，我们就在这里枪毙你。我刚才在胡说。就跪在那儿什么地方，别让你的血溅我身上。  
KATURIAN. But will you give me ten seconds from when the hood goes on, or were you mucking around then too?  
卡图兰：但你说戴上头套后你给我十秒钟，你这也是胡说的吗？  
TUPOLSKI. Errm ...  
图波斯基：嗯……  
ARIEL. We'll give you ten seconds ...  
埃瑞尔：我们给你十秒钟——  
TUPOLSKI. We'll give you ten seconds, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. (Katurian kneels on the floor. Tupolski takes out his gun and cocks it. Katurian stares sadly at Ariel.)  
图波斯基：我们给你十秒钟，我开玩笑，我开玩笑。（卡图兰跪在地上，图波斯基掏出手枪，上膛。卡图兰悲哀地盯着埃瑞尔。）  
KATURIAN. I was a good writer. (Pause.) It was all I ever wanted to be. (Pause.) And I was. And I was.  
卡图兰：我曾经是个好作家。（停顿）这是我唯一的愿望。（停顿）我曾经是。我曾经是。  
TUPOLSKI. "Was" being the operative word.  
图波斯基：“曾经”是个关键词。  
KATURIAN. (Pause.) Yes. "Was" being the operative word. (Katurian pulls the hood on. Tupolski takes aim.)  
卡图兰：（停顿）是的。“曾经”是个关键词。（卡图兰套上头套。图波斯基瞄准他。）  
TUPOLSKI. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four ... (Tupolski shoots Katurian in the head. He drops to the floor, dead, blood slowly seeping from the hood.)  
图波斯基：十、九、八、七、六、五、四——（图波斯基击中了卡图兰的脑袋。他倒在地上，死去，鲜血渐渐渗出了头套。）  
ARIEL. Oh what did you do that for?  
埃瑞尔：喂，你干吗做那种事？  
TUPOLSKI. What did I do what for?  
图波斯基：哪种事？  
ARIEL. You said you'd give him ten. That wasn't very nice.  
埃瑞尔：你说过你给他十秒钟。那不地道。  
TUPOLSKI. Ariel, what exactly is nice about shooting a man on his knees with a bag on his head?  
图波斯基：埃瑞尔，让他跪着，头上套着套子，枪毙他，这还有什么地道不地道？  
ARIEL. Even so.  
埃瑞尔：那也得干得地道。  
TUPOLSKI. Listen, I've had enough whingeing out of you for one day. What's the matter with you? We've cleared up the case，haven't we, whichever way you look at it? Well, haven't we?  
图波斯基：听着，我今天听够了你的牢骚话。你怎么啦？不管你用哪种方式看待它，至少我们破了这个案子，对吗？嗯，对不对？  
ARIEL. I suppose.  
埃瑞尔：我想是的。  
TUPOLSKI. That's all the more sweets for you when you're seventyisn't it? (Ariel sighs.) Listen, get the paperwork finished, get this room cleaned up and get those stories burned. Okay? I'd better speak to that mute kid's parents, warn them about the piglets. (Tupolski exits. Ariel adds a little more lighter fuel to the fire, then looks at the sheaf of stories in his bands. The dead Katurian slowly gets to his feet, takes the hood off to reveal his bloody, bullet-shattered head, observes Ariel at the table, and speaks.)  
图波斯基：那就是七十岁时的更多的糖果，是不是？（埃瑞尔叹息）听着，把手续表格做好，把房间冲洗干净，把这些小说烧了。好吗？我得去同哑巴女孩的父母谈一下，警告他们小猪的事。（图波斯基下。埃瑞尔朝桶里加了些汽油，然后看着手中的一叠小说手稿。死去的卡图兰慢慢地站了起来，脱下头套，露出鲜血淋漓、弹孔炸开的额头，他注视着桌前的埃瑞尔，说……）  
KATURIAN. In the seven and three-quarter seconds he was given before he died, Katurian Katurian tried to think up a final story in lieu of a prayer for his brother. What he came up with was more of a footnote to a story, and the footnote was this ... (Michal is revealed leaning in the doorway in low light.) A happy, healthy little boy named Michal Katurian, on the eve of the night that his parents were to start torturing him for seven consecutive years, was visited by a man made of all fluffy pillows and a big smiley mouth, and the man sat with Michal and talked to him a while and told him about the horrific life he was to lead and where it was to end for him, with his only, beloved brother smothering his life out on a cold prison floor, and the man suggested to Michal that wouldn't it be better if he did away with himself there and then and avoided all that horror? And Michal said ...  
卡图兰：在临死前给他的七又四分之三秒的那一刻，卡图兰构思着最后一篇故事来为他的哥哥祈祷。他的构思更像是一篇故事的脚注，那脚注说……（迈克尔出现在门口的弱光中。）一个名叫迈克尔?卡图兰的健康快乐的男孩，在即将遭受他父母连续七年拷打折磨的那个夜晚，见到了一个长着一张微笑大嘴的枕头人。他同迈克尔坐在一起，聊了一会儿。枕头人告诉孩子他将面临的可怕生活以及他将死在他唯一最亲密的弟弟手中，被闷死在监牢冰冷的地面上。枕头人建议，为了避免这恐怖的一切，迈克尔最好自己结束自己的生命。而迈克尔说……  
MICHAL. But if I do away with myself, my brother will never get to hear me being tortured, will he?  
迈克尔：但如果我自杀的话，我弟弟就永远听不到我被拷打的惨叫，对吗？  
KATURIAN. "No," said the Pillowman.  
卡图兰：“是的。”枕头人说。  
MICHAL. But if my brother never gets to hear me being torturedhe may never write the stories he's going to write, might he?  
迈克尔：如果我弟弟从未听到我被拷打而惨叫，他可能永远不会写那些他要写的小说，对吗？  
KATURIAN. "That's true," said the Pillowman. And Michal thought about it a while and said ...  
卡图兰：“是的。”枕头人说。于是迈克尔想了一会儿后说……  
MICHAL. Well, I think we should probably just keep things the way they are, then, with me being tortured and him hearing and all of that business, 'cos I think I'm going to really like my brothers stories. I think I'm going to really like them. (Lights fade on Michal.)  
迈克尔：那么，我想我们应该保持事情的原样，我被拷打而他听到了我惨叫的整个过程，因为我想我会喜欢我弟弟的小说。我想我会喜欢它们。（照着迈克尔身影的光慢慢褪去）  
KATURIAN. The story was going to finish in fashionably downbeat mode, with Michal going through ail that torment, with Katurian writing all those stories, only to have them burned from the world by a bulldog of a policeman. The story was going to finish that way, but was of course cut short by a bullet blowing his brains out two seconds too soon. And maybe it was best that the story didn't finish that way, as it wouldn't have been quite accurate. Because, for reasons known only to himself, the bulldog of a policeman chose not to put the stories in the burning trash, but placed them carefully with Katurian's case file, which he then sealed away to remain unopened for fifty-odd years. (Ariel puts the stories in the box file.) A fact which would have ruined the writers fashionably downbeat ending, but was somehow ... somehow ... more in keeping with the spirit of the thing. (Ariel snuffs out the fire in the bin with water, as the lights, very slowly, fade to black.)  
卡图兰：故事以一种时尚的悲凉结尾，迈克尔受尽了折磨，卡图兰写下了那全部的小说，可是被一位冷血的警察将它们一烧而光而永绝于世。故事原本该这样结束，可突然被打断，因为那一颗子弹提前两秒钟打穿了卡图兰的脑袋。也许故事不那样结束更好，因为那个结尾并不确切。那位冷血的警察，出于只有他自己知道的原因，没有将那些小说稿付之一炬，而是小心翼翼地把它们放进了卡图兰的档案，贴上封条，以便将它们封存到五十年之后。（埃瑞尔将小说稿放进档案箱。）这一变故搅乱了作家原本时尚的悲凉结尾，但是不管怎样……不管怎样……它多少保存了这一事件的精神本质。（埃瑞尔用水浇灭了桶中的火苗，灯光缓缓变暗至暗场。）  
End of Play  
剧终


End file.
